Elizabeth
by nurjen08
Summary: Elizabeth was a name fashioned by a once dangerous and powerful vampire. But she is known today as Buffy the vampire with a soul trying to make amends and atone for her past crimes. What was her past like though, what brought her to madness? Every story has a beginning and this is Elizabeth's.
1. Prolog

Elizabeth

By Jen

 _Prequel to the Chronicles of Angel series_

 _Summary: Elizabeth was a name fashioned by a once dangerous and powerful vampire. She was known across the Eastern Hemisphere and has been deemed a legend in her own right. But she is known today as Buffy the vampire with a soul trying to make amends and atone for her past crimes. What was her past like though, what brought her to madness? What made her into such a feared name, a name that means insanity? Every end has a beginning and this is Elizabeth's._

 _All rights belong to Joss Whedon, for without whom none of us would be here._

 _Thank you to my Beta Reader, Nikon the Vampire._

 _Rated M._

 **Prolog**

 **London England 1738**

A young blonde English girl with fiery green eyes was on her knees in front of a wash bucket. She was washing clothes and once she hangs them to dry its off to making dinner with her sister. This was the last of the clothes as she rung it out and walked it over to the clothesline and hung it. She had to use a step stool and yet she barely reached the line. The young Elizabeth stepped down walked over to the empty basket and headed back inside to help her sister Darla out with dinner.

Elizabeth set the basket down and again grabbed another step stool to reach the counter top and went to make the bread that will go along with dinner. Darla just finished with the vegetables and put them in a pot with water to start boiling them. Next she had to flay the fish, it was going to be fish and vegetable soup. Elizabeth began to make the bread and as a seven year old she shouldn't be here. She should be outside playing. Darla was older and maybe she would be in the kitchen helping their mother except their mother has been dead now for a year. The sickness took her.

The two girls took up the apartment but not because they stepped up to do it Henry, their father, one day gave them cleaning rags and put them to work. He started to drink and right now he was already starting to get drunk and the sun was still out.

Elizabeth and Darla set the table placing the food out. Their father would load up his bowl and plate first and the girls had to be careful not make too much, he gets mad when there's too much leftover. He says it spoils too fast and they lose money. But that doesn't mean the girls actually get a good portion of food either. They always feel just a little hungry all the time.

"Father! Dinner is ready!" Darla called out. Henry was getting worse with his drunken attitude and his demeanor everyday. He was never like this when their mother was around and then the day she died it was like a switch flipped. Then there was a knock at the door. "I got it!" Darla announced and went to the front door although there wasn't anyone there. She looked down and saw a small rock with a piece of paper under it. Darla picked it up and smiled. But Darla never learned how to read. Their mother started to teach them but she died shortly after. Elizabeth however knew and kept up with the practice. Elizabeth decided to help her.

"Dear Darla…you…r hair…is as gold as…the sun…the morning…s light. Your…eyes match the…green f..fields and I wish we could be there." Elizabeth read out loud with the best of her abilities and with a smile. Little Elizabeth knew it was a love letter.

"Who was that?" Henry asked walking in and Darla hid the note behind her.

"No one," Darla stammered and Elizabeth stood there in fear.

"What do you have?" Henry demanded holding out his hand. "Hand it over." And Darla did. Henry read the noted and his eyes seemed to have fire in them. "A note from a boy? A love letter from a boy?" He asked started to rip the note apart. "You're already running off with some boy." Henry threw down the pieces of paper telling Darla in silence to pick it. Darla went to the floor and collected the pieces wanting to cry. "What are you even thinking?"

"Father," Darla looked up and she was going to try and reason with him but before another word could come out Henry slapped her across the face. Darla fell back sitting on the floor for a moment holding her cheek that was already turning red.

"Go to your room and stay there until morning." Henry ordered and Darla, shaking, stood up and left. Elizabeth stood there in shock not moving seeing the event unfold. She was too afraid to move in fear. Their father has yelled at them but that was the first time he has hit one of them. "Come Elizabeth," He ordered and she wasn't going ignore the call and followed her father to dinner table.

* * *

After the rest of the chores were done Elizabeth walked into Darla's room hearing her sister sobbing. Now if Henry knew what Elizabeth had snuck up stairs then she might get a slapping too.

"Darla?" Elizabeth called to her sister and shut the door. Darla rolled over on her bed and the room was lit with candles. Darla saw Elizabeth holding a piece of bread for her sister and Darla smiling. She invited Elizabeth to sit with her and they sat together. Darla ate the bread fast and felt a little better.

"Come on," Darla grabbed Elizabeth's hand and they both knelt on the floor beside the bed. "Let's pray ok," Elizabeth nodded. They both started with the sign of the cross. "Whoever dwells in the shelter of the Most High will rest in the shadow of the Almighty. I will say of the Lord, He is my refuge and my fortress, my God, in whom I trust." Both started to say prayers. Not only did they pray to God in written prayers but they asked to be saved.

Elizabeth returned to her own room and went to sit on the ground. She pulled up a rug where it hid a drawling of a piano. Elizabeth drew it herself, all the black and white keys matched that of a grand piano. They still have one but once her mother died she could no longer learn or play it, her father didn't want loud noises. Her mother was teaching her though and Elizabeth continued to learn. It was getting harder though to hear the different notes in your head everyday, the music was fading. She sat down on the floor and like all musicians you start with a warm up and that includes your scales and arpeggios.

 **1741**

Elizabeth sat in her room in the dark. Her knees were up against her chest as she sat there. She was waiting for Darla to come back home from the market. But she didn't dare leave her room. Her father could be heard ranting and yelling. She didn't want to get in the way of him for fear of being hit. Just then she heard another cry and it was Darla. Elizabeth got up and went to help.

It wasn't Darla announcing she was home it was her screaming as she gotten in the way. Elizabeth saw Darla on the ground with their father on top about ready to hit her. Elizabeth ran to her father grabbing him trying to get him off of Darla. Henry pushed Elizabeth away, got up and stormed away as he hit and slammed anything in his way. Darla sat up shaking while her little sister sat next to her.

The night settled in and Henry was getting drunker and will probably pass out. The two sisters were together making sure each was safe.

"We need to leave," Darla finally broke the silence and Elizabeth looked at her. "We need to go."

"Where?" Elizabeth asked because where can they go? Darla then faced her sister as a plan was forming.

"I'll pretend to go to the market again," Darla went on. "I'll leave and come back for you once I know where we can go that's safe." Darla assured her little sister and they joined in for a hug. "I'll come back and we'll be free."

 **1745**

A fourteen year old Elizabeth rolled over in her bed and opened her eyes. The sun won't rise for another hour or so but she needed to get to work. The place only had two people living in to now. Darla ran away when Elizabeth was ten. She told Elizabeth she will come back but that was four years ago. This Elizabeth was different so different. Her spirit was about to be broken. She has been beaten into submission for the most part. She has been beaten down physically, verbally, emotionally and at times sexually. Every day she waits for her sister to come back. Every day she waits someone to save her. Why doesn't she just run? What if her father comes after her? She'll be looking over shoulder everyday. She's never really been outside the apartment except going to the market. Where would she go?

She felt too afraid to run. But then again she felt afraid to just stay as well. So Elizabeth sat up in her bed and looked at her bruised arms and sighed. The superficial bruises will disappear but they will never truly go away.

Elizabeth checked in on her father and he was out cold. She looked up to the clock and went back to her room and got dressed. She wanted to go to church, maybe she's not praying hard enough or going enough. Of course she doesn't have the nicest of dresses and she does get jealous of the girls and women in the pretty silk clothes they wore. She kept one dress aside, kept it clean. She was becoming more of a woman as far as her body went and the dress she has was one of her mother's. It didn't fit completely but that won't stop her.

Elizabeth took it out and went to put it on and looked in the mirror. It was a red-pink dress with quarter sleeves but it had some lace around the sleeves that met her wrists. It has some gold stitching around the waist and in the middle at the front was a gold color bow. The bottom half of the dress was the ball gown style and Elizabeth looked to the mirror and smiled. She felt pretty in it. The dress made her feel so much better than the peasant and the work dresses and skirts she wore.

* * *

Elizabeth continued to sit in a pew as the people of the services have long since disappeared. The Mass was over and right now it was just Elizabeth sitting in the sanctuary. Then she saw the lonely piano and got up. Elizabeth looked to the instrument saw the hymnal book was open to a song. Elizabeth sat down in the seat and glanced at the music briefly. She plays on her piano at home well the one that's drawn on the floor. The hymnal was open to a song called When I Survey the Wondrous Cross by Isaac Watts. It was a newer hymn so Elizabeth started to play.

Feeling the keys under her finger tips rather than stone was almost blissful. The sound of music was so peaceful; it filled the emptiness she endures daily. She continued to play with a small smile, as she hasn't lost her abilities despite not having the proper resources. Of course Elizabeth knows she will have to stop and go home but for now she enjoyed the sound of peace.

* * *

Elizabeth walked into her home and was quiet. Henry could be sleeping and she didn't want to wake him up. Once inside she looked around the place and where her father was sleeping it was empty. He might have moved somewhere else so she moved quietly.

"Where did you get that?" A voice asked and Elizabeth turned around and saw her father standing there well sort of. He had one hand on the wall to hold him up.

"Uh," She wasn't sure what he meant for a moment as he stared at her. She then looked down at her dress. "It, it was mother's…remember?" Henry continued to look at her. It looked like Henry wanted to say something to her but he continued to stare at her. It was this awkward silence between them; the moments seemed to stretch out. "You…you should sit down." Elizabeth suggested to him and he nodded in agreement. Henry stumbled to the small sofa and laid there letting out a big sigh.

Elizabeth walked away holding her breath until she got to her room. She shut her door leaning against it shaking a little.

Elizabeth has endured her father's hits, his punches, shoves and words. But that's not what she was afraid of. The day before Darla left, her sister would tell Elizabeth what their father did to her. It wasn't hitting her, it wasn't smacking or yelling it was something else.

' " _He looked at me funny…and…I couldn't move as he walked to me, pushed me down and got on top of me," Darla's voice was shaking.'_

Elizabeth remembers that night as Darla spoke the unspeakable to her. Of course Elizabeth was young and she didn't quite understand what really happened but she could see it in Darla's eyes, hear it in her voice, it was fear as if she feared death. But her heart raced because she now knows what look Darla had seen.

* * *

Elizabeth was reading a book in her room trying live in a different world but didn't feel alone. She didn't move hoping this was dream she could wake up from. But she couldn't shake that feeling of being watched and rolled over. She rolled over seeing her father staring right at her. He then placed a finger over his mouth in a gesture telling her to be quiet. Elizabeth then felt her heart racing as Henry reached out to touch Elizabeth's face. Before he touched her Elizabeth sat up while throwing his hand away. By doing that though angered Henry, he stood up and delivered a blow to her.

That's all Elizabeth wanted to happen, she can mask the redness and the swelling but she knew something else was about to happen, it was like she her body, her instincts went into overdrive. Henry advanced to her, on her and Elizabeth went to hold her ground. The only problem though it Henry had the high ground, Elizabeth could maneuver out. She felt her father place his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

Time then just stopped completely. Elizabeth felt limp like she couldn't move a muscle. She looked up to the dark ceiling and it was like she was looking down at herself, as if this wasn't happening to her but to someone else. Her mind went blank just as her body went limp. She wanted to fight it, to run, to yell but she no strength to do so.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the corner in her room in a ball shaking. Henry was long gone for the night but Elizabeth was wide-awake. She then couldn't hold it back and threw up. With the vomit came the tears as she fell back to the ground. _'Why, why, why, why?'_ She asked herself in her head over and over again.

 **1747**

"Bless me Father for I have sinned," She paused for a moment thinking. She knew her face was blank, she felt so dirty and ashamed. "It's been…it's been one week since my last confession." She was in the confession booth at church. And the last sin committed was not really by her but by her father. He continues on a routine basis touch her; abuse her in every form now.

"Don't worry, God forgives all," The priest stated but that's what he said last week, and the time before. It's the same thing he says over and over. _'God forgives all.'_ To Elizabeth it means every time she gets violated by her father God will forgive her? That doesn't make sense.

"What about…" Elizabeth started to ask but she wasn't sure where to start. She's never actually confessed what the actually sin was but it's disgusting when you think about it. "Father, if…" How do you ask or explain this to some one. "Do you believe if someone…if someone did something wrong to you…" She paused again trying to word this. "Could it be your fault that the sin or…could it be your fault?" Elizabeth asked and there was a moment between them.

"I would need to know the sin first." The priest stated and Elizabeth wasn't sure if she could say but maybe she could get help.

"If you…" Elizabeth paused again. "If a man…" She couldn't word this, there's no correct or easy way to say this.

"If a man lusts after you…you must examine why. Is it by your actions? Words? Is by your accountancy?" The priest asked and Elizabeth was quiet. Was this violation happening because it was her fault? "It's ok, this can be fixed; this can be changed." That's what Elizabeth wanted so she was ready to listen. "Take a reflection of yourself, your actions, your words, your appearance, change them and this to can be changed." Elizabeth hung onto the words wanting more. "I want you to pray, do pence of prayer and pray the Rosary. Let God in and listen." Elizabeth's heart then stopped for a moment. "I absolve you of your sins, go in peace." Elizabeth sat there for a moment. That was it? Pray? Because apparently she's not praying enough?

Elizabeth walked out of the booth in a bit of a trance. She looked around the church as the prayer of adoration has started. The people who were here prayed in Latin. Elizabeth stopped at a pew but never took a seat. The pew was empty and everyone was in the moment of prayer as she stood there. She took a step back and left the church.

 **1748**

Elizabeth was just laying there as her own father had his way. She didn't fight it, why fight this when she can't win. By her age now, the age of seventeen going on eighteen and she should be out courting men, looking for a husband. But instead she was nearly confined to her own home and the only man that wanted her if you call it that was her own father and this was not love this was hate. And the person Elizabeth hated the most above her father was herself.

 **1749**

" _Dear diary,_

 _I continue to count the days until Darla comes back. Well, I use to count the days and now I count on nothing anymore._

 _I don't even feel the pain of the words or of the hits. I feel numb on the inside and out. I want to wish for a better day, a better tomorrow. But wishing has nothing thus far. I can't even cry out for help. I can't even cry myself to sleep. I hope by some grace, the grace of God, the grace of an angel, or some grace of a miracle I'm saved. I just want all this to stop."_

 _Elizabeth_

 **1751**

" _Dear diary,_

 _Today I have decided something for myself. I think all the time but most days as you can see go without thinking. It's all the same, the same steps, the same thoughts, the same motions and emotions. But I have realized something today, on this day. This day once meant something for me and maybe it meant something to others. I'm twenty years old. I should be happy but I'm not. I haven't done anything in or with my life._

 _I should be married by now. I should be someone but I'm not. I'm still here with my father. I still feel numb and I can't think of any other feeling. I don't even want to feel the feel of no feeling. I should be something…and I'm not._

 _We have moments in our lives that set us out who we're going to become, how we are remembered when we die. Great people of our time Christ, Cesar, Alexander, Hector, Achilles, all had moments that turned them into people we read and we remember no matter what the deed was. There's a turning point that makes our lives known for better or for worse. I don't think I will become anything and I'm to just be nothing._

 _I have nothing, I want nothing, I want death._

 _For He will wipe every tear from their eyes. There will be no more death or mourning or crying or pain, for the old order of things has passed away._

 _This will be my last entry."_

 _Elizabeth_

* * *

 _ **And that's the prolog. I hope you all like it so far. This is going to be a long story. I am not just rehashing the bits from Chronicles that mentioned Elizabeth. We're going from the start to the end. There's a small review in the forum for you guys TheBuffyAngelWhedon if want to check it out. It feels great to be back writing again and writing for you guys. Thank you all for your support, comments and well wishes. I hope this is a story you will enjoy. Reviews and comments are always welcomed. Thanks for reading.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 1 Everything New_

 _Elizabeth kept walking and then she saw a shadow in the distance. She wasn't sure if she keep walking or go the other way. Elizabeth got a little closer seeing a woman with her back to her. The woman was dressed up beautifully. She was a noble woman and Elizabeth wanted to dress in rich silk and beautiful dresses like that. The woman then turned around and Elizabeth's eyes widen, her jaw dropped, she dropped her bag and tears started to fall._

 _"Darla!" Elizabeth screamed and took off running and jumped into her sister's arms and Darla held her. "Oh my god," Elizabeth sobbed finally feeling safe._

 _"I told you I'd come back for you baby sister." Darla whispered and Elizabeth pulled away. "Come with me, I've seen so many things and I want you to come."_

 _"But what about father?" Elizabeth asked and Darla cupped her sister's cheek. The idea of running away was great but still she worried about her father. Part of her wanted to stay in London and check in on him._

 _"Father will be fine but come with me and I'll show you everything. I can show you the world Lizzy." Darla tucked some hair behind Elizabeth's ear she smiled and nodded. She's always wanted to see the world, Paris, China. "Then close your eyes baby sister." Elizabeth did and Darla morphed into her demon form and bit her sister's neck. Elizabeth let out a gasps of pain but couldn't pull away as Darla held her tightly._


	2. Everything New

Chapter 1 Everything New

 _ **A/N: Are we all excited from the prolog? The chapter song should give you an idea what's to come. Please, enjoy.**_

 _Hold on, Holy Ghost  
Go on, hold me close  
Better run, here we come  
It's the day of the dead_

 _We come from a world of oblivion, bad dreams  
I got all I need strapped right to my hamstring  
I'm not really bad, I'm just made up of bad things  
I'm really not a mad man, the voices keep asking  
Born with a soul that don't wanna be saved  
Every time I look around I see what a fiend made  
Every time I die, I hope they digging up my grave  
An undead one like the flag that I wave  
I'm not afraid to cry from this cocaine sickness  
I'm not afraid to die, let the good book witness  
I ask and give none, nope, no forgiveness  
The day of the dead and you're on our hit list  
So come all you misfits  
Bitch, you're on our hit list_

 _Hold on, Holy Ghost  
Go on, hold me close  
Better run, here we come  
It's the day of the dead  
Hold on, Holy Ghost  
So long to the ones you know  
Better run, here we come  
It's the day of the dead_

 _This is exactly what has to be done, it happened so gradually  
It's like I magically happened to be the phantom that cannot be  
Lets this dagger cut jaggedly  
While you're gasping so rapidly  
While you gag on this rag  
I see you all laughing so happily  
It's okay to get startled and be afraid of the dark  
I'll just wait here to swallow your soul and tear you apart  
And I've already started, there ain't no saving your heart  
This is the day of the dead, this is ain't no day in the park  
Here I come, here I come, grab your guns and crossbows  
And run, better run from the skull and crossbones  
The fun has begun, yeah, it's hard to swallow  
When I'm done, I ain't done, 'cause it's hell that follows  
Now get ready for sorrow,  
'Cause it's hell that follows_

 _Hold on, Holy Ghost  
Go on, hold me close  
Better run, here we come  
It's the day of the dead  
Hold on, Holy Ghost  
So long to the ones you know  
Better run, here we come  
It's the day of the dead_

 _When the ashes start to rise  
And the moon falls from the sky  
And a thousand candles burn into the night  
When the angels softly cry  
On the flames below the sky  
Would a thousand souls still pray for you and I?_

 _Hold on, Holy Ghost  
Go on, hold me close  
Better run, here we come  
It's the day of the dead_

 _Hold on, Holy Ghost  
Go on, hold me close  
Better run, here we come  
It's the day of the dead  
Hold on, Holy Ghost  
So long to the ones you know  
Better run, here we come  
It's the day of the dead_

 _(Hold on, Holy Ghost)  
It's the day of the dead  
(Hold on, Holy Ghost)  
It's the day of the dead  
(Hold on, Holy Ghost)  
It's the day of the dead  
(Hold on, Holy Ghost)  
It's the day of the dead_

 _Day of the Dead by Hollywood Undead_

Elizabeth was awake before the sun today. She was downstairs sewing some clothes. Knitting, sewing, stitching and reading are about all that keeps her sane. She was humming to herself trying to keep those dark clouds at bay from passing over her. She was sewing together a dress she had designed. It's one way to keep the money up around here. Of course however there was money even though her father was burning through it.

Ophelia, Elizabeth's mother, had left behind a rather remarkable inheritance at death, it's just too bad Elizabeth and Darla knew nothing of it. So for Elizabeth making the dresses and fabrics helped, at least she thought, in putting food on the table. Henry was still asleep and would remain asleep for hours. He had gotten drunk last night which these days it's rare for him to be sober. Also she was expecting a woman possibly leaving her home at anytime.

In the beginning of Henry's demise he brought home woman regularly but now he was getting rather fat, so the women were getting further and few in between. But he still manages to bring one home every now and then. Elizabeth held up the partly sewn dress to be sure everything was even at this point. It was coming together and maybe someone of great importance might wear this.

There's a local dress store in town and the owner of the shop liked Elizabeth's designs and maybe just maybe she might get a paid wage there. Maybe it'll be enough to leave this place, make it on her own. Maybe she'll become an incredible seamstress, making dresses for princesses and queens someday. Maybe she'll get to see the world. But for now she placed the dress back on the table and went back to sewing.

* * *

The day was in full swing and Elizabeth was inside the home doing her daily mundane tasks as her father was still out cold. She would check in on him once in a while. Sometimes she would stand there and watch him sleep. Like right now she watched him, he was completely unaware of what was happening. _'What if I placed that pillow over him?'_ A question popped up in her mind. Oh, she has thought about killing him before, the satisfaction of ending not only her pain but his misery. She could kill him right now and she might be able to pull it off. _'A knife to the throat, quick and easy.'_ It's not something that hasn't crossed her mind but like all the other times she just ends up walking away. Maybe one day he'll get so drunk he'll choke on his own vomit and die and she wouldn't try to help.

As Elizabeth walked to the kitchen area she heard something and looked out the window. Just recently at the market she came across something called wind chimes. They were a growing thing now and they sounded so pretty. She got one and they played their music with the soft breeze. Elizabeth wished she could say she enjoyed the little things in life but the little things barely existed.

* * *

The day was coming to an end as Elizabeth looked out her window. The frost had started to settle in. They were still in winter; it was only January of the new year. She placed her hand on the window feeling the cold coming. She should probably get the fire going downstairs but she rather not. Today wasn't supposed to be just another day. Another birthday came and went without anyone noticing or even caring.

Elizabeth got away from the window and turned to a mirror. It was a broke mirror with a crack going right through it.

' _Elizabeth was brushing her hair in tears and her lip was split open. The bleeding had stopped but not the pain. She slowly started to stop brushing and stared at herself in the mirror. It was like a snap, a switch, a fire of rage just took over and she hit the mirror with the brush. The crack formed going across the mirror. She could no longer see her whole self but two pieces. The pieces looked the same but yet they were so different.'_

Elizabeth continued to look in her mirror and tears were running down her cheeks. She couldn't control the tears tonight. She was a young and beautiful woman that shouldn't be crying, she shouldn't be sad or depressed but she was. She could hear her father downstairs screaming and yelling. If she waits long enough he'll pass out.

Of course this sadness, this depression wasn't the way of life once. Elizabeth was happy a long time ago. She had a father that did love her, she had a sister that was her best friend and then a mother who did nothing but love her family. One day though, her mother was sick and had the scarlet fever. Both Elizabeth and her older sister Darla knew things were going bad when they saw their mother's things started to disappear and be burned for sanitation.

The fever burned her out, literally burned her and Ophelia died painfully holding her daughters' hands. She recited one thing to them before telling them that she loved them. She recited psalm 91 to them telling them to not fear and she died.

That felt like a life time ago. Darla was long gone and by now Elizabeth knows her sister is never coming back. She has no idea what has become of her sister. She could be living it up or dead in a ditch but whatever the out come Elizabeth will never know. She once hoped if Darla couldn't save her then a man would. But if she ever walked the streets to shop she was dressed in peasant clothes looking dirty and sometimes she had bruises from when her father got really drunk. She didn't see herself as something pretty, she was in rags most of the time despite making rather nice clothing.

Nothing has changed in her life now, everyday was the same it was like clock work. She went to church every Sunday to pray for something, but prayer was failing. She went to confession asking for forgiveness for anything she's ever done but nothing. She asked herself day after day what she did wrong? What could she do to be better? But after praying with no answer, no signs, no word you tend to think about giving in. She has stopped going to church altogether. No one was going to answer her calls. God wasn't going to answer; God was never around so why bother asking the same question with no answers? It's been a year since she has left the church and her life was still not any better.

Henry's rant was going on about what a sorrowful life he had. He would yell wishing he had sons or no children at all. Maybe it was because Elizabeth looked just like her mother and it made Henry remember what he no longer has. Maybe all this time he never loved her. It didn't matter Elizabeth was ready to take the beating he might deliver in a moment. She heard something like he fell and she wanted to check on him but didn't. She couldn't do this; she would die here. Elizabeth grabbed a bag and started to pack.

She should have done this so long ago. Why couldn't she leave him? Darla was able to leave so why couldn't she? What was she afraid of? There's a whole world out there and anything has to be better than this. Being poor on the streets had to be better than this.

She'll take her chances on the road, there has to be a better life outside of this right? She's tried to love her father, tried to show her devotion to him, to show she cared and just wanted his love. But all she got in return was yelling, beatings and sometimes the worse thing ever. He would hold her down and abuse her in the worse way.

She had enough it didn't matter anymore she was going to die anyways alone whether it was here in the house or on the road. She packed some clothes and a few books and poked her head out the room. The ranting stopped and she slowly went the stairs. Henry was on the ground out from the alcohol. Elizabeth went through the house to grab some money that could pay for food for a week. She left the house never wanting to return and gave up hope ever finding hope or love from anything in this world.

She ran as fast as she could with tears. She didn't know where she would go, how long she had. As she ran she heard the church bells toil the hour and she went inside the church as it was an hour of adoration. Elizabeth looked to the hanging cross with the Christ on it. She's given, she's waited, she listen, she confessed and nothing. She was scorned for something, something she didn't know of. He turned his back on her and now it was time turn hers. She was leaving home and the church for good.

Elizabeth left and kept running to nowhere, somewhere, a place, anywhere. She couldn't do this anymore; death was better than living, living a life of no love, no one who cared. After running as fast and as far as she could she stopped at a local tavern and went in for a real meal. But the time of night she went it was full of men; drunk men. She ordered food and drink and ate as fast as she could not just because she was hungry and the food was better than bread and milk but the men looked to her.

"This one is away from home," She heard a man say and that caused her to eat faster. Once she was done she left money on the table and started to leave with the men snickering and making catcalls to her. One man stopped her before she left.

"You can come with me, I can take care of you." A man said with the drunken breath and she pulled away and he went to grab her but she was quick enough to get away. She left the tavern in tears. And she kept walking. She was cold as the winter was still here. It doesn't snow but it does get cold with ice. She walked alone and then saw into a window, two people a man and woman. They were by the fire wrapped in each other's arms enjoying the warmth. She'll never feel that ever.

Elizabeth kept walking and then she saw a shadow in the distance. She wasn't sure if she should keep walking or go the other way. Elizabeth got a little closer seeing a woman with her back to her. The woman was dressed up beautifully. She was a noble woman and Elizabeth wanted to dress in rich silk and beautiful dresses like that. The woman then turned around and Elizabeth's eyes widen, her jaw dropped, she dropped her bag and tears started to fall.

"Darla!" Elizabeth screamed and took off running and jumped into her sister's arms and Darla held her. "Oh my god," Elizabeth sobbed finally feeling safe.

"I told you I'd come back for you baby sister." Darla whispered and Elizabeth pulled away. "Come with me, I've seen so many things and I want you to come."

"But what about father?" Elizabeth asked and Darla cupped her sister's cheek. The idea of running away was great but still she worried about her father. Part of her wanted to stay in London and check in on him.

"Father will be fine but come with me and I'll show you everything. I can show you the world Lizzy." Darla tucked some hair behind Elizabeth's ear she smiled and nodded. She's always wanted to see the world, Paris, China. "Then close your eyes baby sister." Elizabeth did and Darla morphed into her demon form and bit her sister's neck. Elizabeth let out a gasps of pain but couldn't pull away as Darla held her tightly.

Elizabeth felt faint and was falling to the floor as Darla eased her down. Elizabeth felt it, she was dying, she was finally dying, she begged for death and death came on its wings for her. Just before Darla drained her sister dry she pulled away, and with a small dagger she had she cut small line across her chest and pulled Elizabeth in to drink it.

* * *

Elizabeth twitched and went to gasp for air and then screamed. She looked around and was in a box in complete darkness. She thrashed around screaming and crying trying to get out.

"Darla!" Elizabeth screamed because that was the last person she saw. "Help!" She banged on the coffin. She kept banging and screaming in fear. Was she buried alive? Could anyone hear her? She punched the box hard and it broke. Elizabeth didn't have time to think on how or why the coffin broke but it did.

Elizabeth climbed her way out of her grave. She knew her hands were above ground feeling the air but she had to get the rest of herself out. Elizabeth grabbed the dirt and grass to pull herself out of the ground. She coughed and was covered in dirt as she looked around and night was here. She pulled herself out and looked around and then she looked seeing Darla again standing over her. Elizabeth was still trying to regain herself because she just pulled herself from six feet under the ground.

"What…what…" Elizabeth was disorientated. Darla knelt down to her sister brushing the dirt off of her and gave a hushing voice.

"It's ok Lizzy, takes a moment but you'll feel it." Darla assured her but Elizabeth didn't understand. She rolled over from her back to her belly looking around as Darla stood up. Darla then held out her hand and Elizabeth took it and stood up.

"What did you do to me?" Elizabeth asked she stood up looking at Darla. Something wasn't right she could feel it. It was in the pit of her belly riding up her chest. She thought about it because there was no way she could have broken out of a coffin, she's not strong like that. But something else was different. She was breathing but…no breath could be taken. She was making the movement of breathing but no air filled her lungs. She then looked to her hands seeing the scratches, open wounds and bruised knuckles. She then looked back to Darla.

"I gave you life, immortality take its yours. We can command everything, do what we want, take what we want." Darla explained. Elizabeth started to feel it more a great strength, a great power in her. "We no longer have to suffer we can make others suffer." Darla then morphed her face and Elizabeth took a step back in fear. "You can do this to, but first you need to feed." Elizabeth stood there and Darla smiled and Elizabeth started to smile a little with her. That strength and power was also turning into something else.

* * *

Henry took another sip of his drink. He hadn't noticed Elizabeth had left. Not only did she leave but she's been gone for almost three days. He might notice when the dishes pile up and the bath buckets get full. The door then opened and Elizabeth stood outside the door. Darla hid behind her.

"Father?" Elizabeth asked and Henry looked up looking up.

"What are you doing outside!" He sounded angry but that was no different than any other day. "Get your ass inside now!" He demanded and she did. That was the first invitation in however Darla had to wait a moment. Elizabeth walked over to her father and stood before him and he smiled. She knew that smile and what it meant but no more. He went to reach out and touch her and she grabbed his hand and threw him across the room. Elizabeth walked in and Darla smiled watching her sister make her first kill. "Elizabeth?" Her father asked. Then Darla appeared behind Elizabeth and his eyes got even wider. "Darla?" He saw his other daughter standing at the doorway.

Elizabeth was still cover in dirt looking like she was a corpse that rose from the dead. Darla's look was opposite in the spectrum wearing a blood red and black dress with a matching hat bearing feathers on it and her appearance and hair was clean and kept.

"Take your revenge baby sister." Darla gave permission and this swell of emotions took hold of Elizabeth. She felt anger and hate; it was so deep it almost hurt. Elizabeth's face morphed into it's demon form and she attacked her own father.

Henry screamed as Elizabeth slammed him back to the floor and dove to his neck. He screamed in pain and she sunk her teeth into his neck

Darla waited as she fed for the first time. Once Henry's soul left the house Darla walked in as Elizabeth drained Henry until there was nothing left. She stopped as she ripped his throat apart and felt powerful. Henry laid in a pool of blood, the light of life were not in his eyes, they were hallow now. The one who caused so much pain to Elizabeth was gone; the pain was gone.

"Come," Darla held out her hand to Elizabeth and her little sister took it. "We need to do something with that hair." And the two sisters walked hand in hand upstairs.

"The only downside to being something like us is not seeing our eternal beauty." Darla explained to Elizabeth as she finished. Elizabeth was now cleaned up, her golden hair done up neatly, the common girl dress gone and she was now in silk. One thing Darla could imagine and now it came to life was a daring red lipstick. It went perfectly against Elizabeth's pale and fair skin. "But you look so gorgeous." Darla took a step back smiling.

* * *

Elizabeth did wish she could see herself but she could feel it. She felt beautiful, graceful, poised and tall. Elizabeth stood up and looked down at her new dress. It was black with a long train behind it. Darla smiled at her little sister. "Now, there's lots to talk about and we have all night."

Before leaving their nightmare of a childhood home they trashed the place. There was nothing worth saving in this place, nothing worth keeping or remembering. They broke, smashed and destroyed everything. The home no longer looked the same. Elizabeth then walked to the fireplace where small embers still burned and she took a piece of parchment and lit on fire. She smiled seeing the dancing flames and walked over to a now broken wooden desk. She dropped the burning parchment onto the wood and it went up in flames.

Elizabeth stood there watching it consume the desk and it will take the whole place soon. Darla walked over to her sister as she was captivated by the fire's deadly light. But something inside Elizabeth worked it's way to her throat like a lump. She's felt that before and in any moment hot tears should fill her eyes and fall. Well, once that would happen but now there was no lump in her throat, no hot painful tears, nothing. Elizabeth picked up her dress slightly and began to leave.

The two sisters left their home for the final time and the fire will bring it down. They walked into the cold night together not looking back; they were never going to look back ever.

The two blonde sisters walked the streets together and Elizabeth wanted to hear all of her sister's stories but before she could ask a place caught her attention. The church stood quietly in the night.

"What?" Darla asked and Elizabeth continued to stand there. "Lizzy?" Elizabeth walked up the stairs but Darla chased after her and stooped her. "We can't go in there." Darla sounded a little scared. "It's a holy place, we can't go in; we can't touch this place." Elizabeth looked directly into her sister's eyes for a moment and then looked back to the church and continued to proceed inside. "Lizzy," Darla warned her.

Elizabeth walked in and felt it right away, there was a weight already sitting on her. The church was empty at this hour. Elizabeth walked down the aisle towards the Alter and the weight became more and more solid. Just then the Father came from the back with fresh flowers to replace the old ones in front of the holy statues. He then saw Elizabeth standing. He looked confused as Elizabeth stood there. Her whole look was different and not just her look but her presence.

"Father, I need to have confession." Elizabeth spoke but the Father was frozen. "I just killed my father and…I feel nothing." She started to walk towards the priest. "You told me over and over again to ask for forgiveness, to ask for peace…" She was now just a few steps away from the priest. "Nothing has happened and don't say God works in mysterious ways…I'm tired of that lie. It's all lies, there was never a God." She then got closer and the priest couldn't say anything or move. "Besides, where's your God now?" She then reached for the priest and pulled the white collar from his neck and then grabbed his neck and threw him over the Alter.

"Demon!" The priest yelled and Elizabeth's morphed into her vampire form. She then went before the Alter and knowing what strength she had she flipped the Alter and it fell on the priest crushing him slowly. She then threw down the candle stands and the flames caught the clothe on the Alter and the flames started to spread. "God will cast you to Hell!" The priest yelled and those will be his last words, Elizabeth knew it.

"I've been in Hell all my life." Elizabeth spoke to her self and started leave the church. She heard the priest cry out in pain from the fire.

Outside Darla waited and saw Elizabeth coming down the stairs knowing she did something. "Come on, this city is already boring me." She insisted as they walked away. Darla followed and looked to the church knowing someone was dead and she could see what was smoke. She wasn't going to question what happen as she walked with her sister.

"Before we leave London we have one matter to settle." Darla informed Elizabeth. "If we want to travel and rule this world we need some money."

"And how do we get that?" Elizabeth asked and Darla smiled.

"Just a few signatures and enough powerful people." Darla answered her. Elizabeth wasn't sure what that meant but it didn't matter. She was reunited with her sister. They were together again. Elizabeth reached out and took her sister's hand knowing nothing will pull them apart not God, not men, they were in this together forever. Elizabeth would never have look back and she could feel it in her, she would never have to be afraid again. The two sisters continued to walk together into the cold London night.

* * *

 _ **And now the story begins. Hope you all enjoyed this. There's of course a review in the forum for all of you. Also if you want some nostalgia, The Chronicles of Angel Book 2 chapter 19, this all should look pretty familiar. Thanks once more for reading and commenting.**_

 _Chapter 2 The Cantilevers_

 _Elizabeth's eyes opened to the night as she laid in bed. She wasn't home, she wasn't in her own bed. Elizabeth sat up and looked around the room. Once, she wouldn't have been able to see much in the dark but as a vampire she could see the entire room as if it was lit up. She was a creature of the night. Elizabeth peeled back the covers and then sat on the edge of the bed. Across the way Darla was still asleep. The sun had just set and Elizabeth could feel it. But this was the first time she was not on her own even if she ran away only for a night. She was not home, her father was dead._

 _Elizabeth thought about it for a moment. What if her father was dead but she was not a vampire. How would she feel? Would she be sad? Would she cry? Would she end up dying herself because no one ever taught her how to take care of herself? Would she actually be free? 'Guess I'll never know.' Elizabeth stood up from the bed and headed to a little wooden table where some books were. On their way out of London they broke into a store not just for money if there was any but some vampire lure for Elizabeth._

 _Darla doesn't travel with much; travel light, be ready for a fight and be ready to fly. Elizabeth sat on a chair and picked up a random book. Well of course it wasn't the smallest of the books in the pile. It was huge, rather new as if it had been printed not that long ago. The cover was a hard type of cover and seemed to be locked by to latches. On the front of the book it said 'Vampyre'. Elizabeth unlocked the latches and opened up the cover._


	3. The Cantilevers

Chapter 2 The Cantilevers

 _ **A/N: Enjoy.**_

 _About time for anyone telling you off for all your deeds_  
 _No sign the roaring thunder stopped in cold to read_  
 _No time_  
 _I get mine and make no excuses; waste of precious breath_  
 _No time_  
 _The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death_

 _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_  
 _You'll never be loved till you've made your own_  
 _You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_  
 _You never know the top till you get too low_

 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_  
 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_

 _No lies and no deceiving, man is what do you loves_  
 _I keep tryin' to conceive that death is from above_  
 _No time_  
 _I get mine and make no excuses; waste of precious breath_  
 _No time_  
 _The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death_

 _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_  
 _You'll never be loved till you've made your own_  
 _You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_  
 _You never know the top till you get too low_

 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_  
 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_

 _Life isn't always what you think it'd be_  
 _Turn your head for one second and the tables turn_  
 _And I know, I know that I did you wrong_  
 _But will you trust me when I say that I'll_  
 _Make it up to you somehow, somehow_

 _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_  
 _You'll never be loved till you've made your own_  
 _You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_  
 _You never know the top till you get too low_

 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_  
 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _I'm so Sorry by Imagine Dragons_

London 1751

The sun finally went down and it was something that Elizabeth will be getting use to these days. Of course there is nightlife everywhere but this was a whole new scene. The two sisters were in a little inn just outside of London. News would spread about the church fire but that shouldn't phase the sisters any.

Other than adjusting to the night Elizabeth had a few more things to get use to. One was no mirrors. Of course she can see a mirror but she could not see herself in it. She can't cast any reflection or even cast a shadow. In essence this makes vampires great hunters. And of course no more food. A vampire can eat food but it will not sustain them, blood is needed animal or human, preferably human.

Elizabeth's eyes opened to the night as she laid in bed. She wasn't home; she wasn't in her own bed. Elizabeth sat up and looked around the room. Once, she wouldn't have been able to see much in the dark but as a vampire she could see the entire room as if it was lit up. She was a creature of the night. Elizabeth peeled back the covers and then sat on the edge of the bed. Across the way Darla was still asleep. The sun had just set and Elizabeth could feel it. But this was the first time she was not on her own even if she ran away only for a night. She was not home; her father was dead.

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment. What if her father was dead but she was not a vampire. How would she feel? Would she be sad? Would she cry? Would she end up dying herself because no one ever taught her how to take care of herself? Would she actually be free? _'Guess I'll never know.'_ Elizabeth stood up from the bed and headed to a little wooden table where some books were. On their way out of London they broke into a store not just for money if there was any but some vampire lure for Elizabeth.

Darla doesn't travel with much; travel light, be ready for a fight and be ready to fly. Elizabeth sat on a chair and picked up a random book. Well of course it wasn't the smallest of the books in the pile. It was huge, rather new as if it had been printed not that long ago. The cover was a hard type of cover and seemed to be locked by to latches. On the front of the book it said _'Vampyre'_. Elizabeth unlocked the latches and opened up the cover.

"I never read up on us." It was Darla as she came over with a lit candle and took a seat next to Elizabeth. "Mine was all through stories of others. But I figured," Darla then reached for a smaller book and randomly opened it. "We both could read…" But then something hit Elizabeth as she looked to her older sister. Darla was in a white night dress although it wasn't as conservative as most nightdresses should be. It was low cut with lace straps and was probably considered more of naughty lingerie than a nightdress. Elizabeth wore the same thing but she won't admit that she was just a little uncomfortable or at least not use to it. Even the dress she left London is was more reveling than anything she's ever worn. It was going to be one more thing to get use to. But it felt liberating.

"You can't read Darla." Elizabeth pointed out and the blonde sister smiled. "Unless you learned."

"Nope," Darla causally tossed the book back into the pile still smiling. "But you can read to me." Elizabeth continued to stare at her sister. "Lizzy," Darla's smile dropped and her voice lowered a little. "You're free now, no more being serious or scared." Darla then scooted closer to Elizabeth. "It'll pass in a few days. It's like," Darla paused to think. "It feels like you're stuck in two different places. You have to let go completely." Elizabeth continue to look at Darla. "Last night, you burning down the church, the house, that's the raw power in you. I know you're confused but just let it in. There's no need for suppression or fear, there's nothing."

Elizabeth thought about that for a moment. "Us, people like us have no rules. We do what we want when we want." Darla went on and smiled. "It'll pass, it did for me." Elizabeth then looked back up to Darla.

"How did it happen to you?" Elizabeth asked and her sister smiled a little and leaned back in the chair.

"After I ran away, I had no money and you need it to do anything." Darla began the story. "Sex paid for everything." If Elizabeth was human and had her soul she would be appalled by this new information but that was not the case. Instead Elizabeth started to laugh. Darla didn't seem too amused though. "I had to live somehow."

"You had sex for money after what father did?" Elizabeth asked and Darla didn't say anything.

"I became richer than you didn't I?" Darla asked and Elizabeth began to quiet down. "Although, money couldn't save me from syphilis."

' _Darla laid in her bed sweating. She wanted to take the blankets off but when she did she would be freezing cold. Her servants tried to comfort her but there was nothing that could be done. Next to her bed was a doctor as he examined her and the outlook was below poor._

" _How…how long?" Darla asked. Her face was pale; the rash had spread throughout most of her body and was very definite around the mouth and eyes. She had open sores on her body and she was dying inside and out._

" _You'll be dead by morning, nightfall if you're lucky." The doctor was blunt about it. The people of this place know the whores of the city and they were very much frowned upon even though they were wealthy. The doctor packed up his items and left without a parting. Darla continued to lay there almost too weak to move._

" _My lady," A young woman came in. "Father Michael is here to see you." And a young priest walked in with his robes and his bible. Darla looked over to the man as he stood there._

" _I did not call for a priest." Darla sounded a little upset._

" _I have come to read you your last rites madam." The young priest stated why he was here._

" _I'm going to hell no matter what, you can't save me." Darla insisted and the priest sat on the edge of the bed._

" _No, only you can do that." The father continued._

" _God never did anything for me, he didn't save my mother, he let my father rape me and my little sister is probably dead. Why would he show mercy now?" Darla asked and the priest sat in silence. "This will be the most merciful thing that has ever happened to me." Darla then with all the strength she had sat up. She felt a wash of nausea and dizziness hit her. "God was not with me…" She was completely out of breath. "With me…before and…I will not…accept him now." She then fell back into the bed. That was the Father's cue to leave and he did._

 _Once she knew she was alone Darla started to sob. It wasn't out of fear of death in fact she wanted to die years ago. She was crying because she had made one promise and that was to save her sister and she has failed to carry out that promise. Darla had no idea what has become of Elizabeth. She could be dead; she could still be suffering the torture of their father. Whatever it was, she couldn't save Elizabeth._

 _This job she took, this lifestyle was for Elizabeth. Get rich, save money and then save her baby sister. Now it was all for nothing. She was going to die alone in this room as a complete failure. She just wanted to die right now, have it end. "I'm so sorry Lizzy, I'm sorry, forgive me." She begged to herself and wept._

 _The storm outside was a nasty one, the wind howled and the lightening flashed. Darla was asleep, she was sweating profusely, she was whimpering in pain, she was dying a painful death alone. Darla's eyes flashed opened and she tried to scream out of pain but what strength she had was no more. She managed a whisper though._

" _Lizzy," It was quiet and it was as if she was hoping Elizabeth would be with her to help her through this._

" _My child," A voice was in the air. Darla could barely open her eyes because of the pain. "You called me?"_

" _I called no one," Darla explained and the hood figure that sat next to her reached out to her._

" _You called to someone." The voice answered as Darla opened her eyes a little to see the cloaked figure. "You called out to death in your sleep."_

" _Are you death?" Darla asked the dark figure. The figure stood up and removed his hood. Darla wanted to scream in terror but she did not have the strength to do it. A white face looked to her, the red eyes lit up with the dancing candlelight._

" _I am your savior, I can save you, make you whole, make you beyond death, you just have to say yes." The man said. Darla felt the tears rushing down her face but what choice did she have? She was going to die anyways._

" _Yes," She whispered and then man smiled. He leaned in and Darla felt a sharp pain in her neck. Once again she wanted to scream but she felt her own life force fading. The white face man pulled away and with his long sharp fingernail made a cut across his wrist and brought Darla to drink from it.'_

Darla paused looking to Elizabeth as they sat in silence for a moment.

"What was his name?" Elizabeth asked.

"He goes by the name of Master, a very old and powerful vampire." Darla answered and Buffy looked to the book of _Vampyre._ "You might find him in there somewhere. But he's from the Order of Aurelius, a very old group of vampires that supposedly came from The Old Ones themselves." Elizabeth then looked confused. "Don't worry, I'll teach you. But you are now apart of this Order as with me. Although the Master is one of the few left as are we now."

"Should I be proud?" Elizabeth asked.

"He saved me which in turned saved you." Darla added and Elizabeth didn't say anything. "I came back for you."

"You left me," Elizabeth pointed out. "You left on a beautiful day, 1741 and you never came back. You've been gone for ten years, I've been alone for ten years." Darla didn't say anything. "You left and became a whore for ten years."

"I was saving money so it could be you and me." Darla defended herself.

"You…" Elizabeth paused for a moment. "It took up until you died to save me?" But there was another question to ask. "How long have you been a vampire?" Elizabeth saw it in Darla's eyes and Elizabeth nodded.

"Five years." Darla whispered.

"And what have you been doing?" Elizabeth asked wanting to know.

"I can take you to those places little sister." Darla didn't answer the question directly but the answer she gave met she's been at least around the country. But that lit some kind of anger, some kind of fire in Elizabeth. In a blink of an eye Elizabeth stood up and flipped the table over in one swift motion and let out a loud scream of complete hate and disgust. She then picked up the chair she sat in and threw it across the room. Darla continued to sit in her chair looking to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth took a step and then kicked a book away and looked to Darla. Elizabeth's eyes were always filled with innocents, with hope. But not now, there was this rage in them, pure rage.

"Our father raped us, you sold yourself for sex…" Elizabeth was either talking out loud or making a point. "It's men…we're this way because of them." Elizabeth then started to walk around. "Men have no idea what it's like to be afraid," The wheels were turning she was coming up with an idea. "All of this is men's bullshit! They call wars a cloud over the land but they made the rain and then they stand in the rain and say shit it's raining!" Darla continued to listen; Elizabeth was letting all the pain out. "I already had my revenge but…I want more." She was now standing behind Darla and leaned in. "We have a lot to do big sister." It was a whisper and Darla couldn't help but smile a little.

* * *

It was late in the night as a man was still reviewing some papers. On the papers there were numbers and this man was a banker. Even back in biblical times bankers and tax collectors were always tinkering with numbers. Just as the man was calculating there was a knock on the door and he looked up. First he checked his pocket watch and saw that it was pushing eleven o'clock at night. So, who would be knocking on his door at this hour?

The young gentleman got up from his chair and took the candle and walked to the door, as there was another knock.

"Who, who is it?" The man asked.

"We need help." It was a woman's voice. The voice sounded innocent enough so the man opened the door and before him were two blonde girls. "A man, a man has been following us." The older of the blondes explained and the man nodded.

"Come in, come in," He insisted to the girls and they walked in. "The hour is late, what are you two doing outside especially in this cold weather?" The man sounded concerned.

"Local house party." The younger blonde answered. "We were on our way home we noticed a man following us." She explained.

"Well, there is a small fire going and if you need to stay you may." The man offered very graciously to them. But he didn't seem too concern or in any fear of the girls. He then headed back to his desk as Elizabeth and Darla looked around the small home.

"You, you live alone?" Elizabeth asked and the man nodded. He was rather young maybe just a few years older than Elizabeth.

"He's a banker," Darla stated and the man nodded. "Oh, excuse us we haven't even introduced ourselves. My name is Darla and this is my little sister Elizabeth."

"My name is Markus." The young man introduced himself. The two sisters smiled at him.

"Maybe you could help us with something then." Elizabeth step closer to him. She wanted to eat because she was hungry but this man might be a some use to them, a big use and depending on how this turns out they can be set for the rest of their eternal lives. "Our parents have recently passed well…one a long time ago and another recently. And rumors were there was a rather large inheritance."

"I can look that up for you." Markus offered and so far no threats were made.

* * *

After a short horse ride into town Markus took the girls to a building well a bank.

"What were the names of your parents?" He asked as he led them into a records room.

"Ophelia and Henry Laverick." Darla answered and they turned a corner and Markus began to look. Elizabeth and Darla waited as Markus sifted through something that looked like files.

"Was your mother's maiden name Cantilever?" Markus asked as he looked through the papers. Both Elizabeth and Darla nodded and Markus' eyes widen. "Come with me." He said and they follow him as he grabbed the last bit of papers. "Did anyone ever speak to you and your father after your mother's death?" Both the girls shook their heads no. "Ok then,"

"Why?" Darla asked. "I mean, I know our mother's family was wealthy…"

"Very, very wealthy and…it looks like the inheritance went to you both." Markus explained but Elizabeth reached forwards to the papers and looked at it. Darla couldn't read so she was going be relaying on Elizabeth.

"So…how did our father?" She asked looking up to Henry.

"Well, at the time of your mother's death it appears you two were too young to contest this so by name and next of kin the money went to your father." Markus explained and Elizabeth kept looking through the numbers. "And, and now you say Henry is deceased?"

"House fire," Darla answered. "He turned into a drunk and just a few nights ago something happen, probably was too drunk to save himself." Markus nodded. "I was in town visiting and I saw the house in flames, barely got my little sister out alive."

"Ah, yes I heard about that, the local church also caught fire that night." Markus looked to them. "Apparently a candle caught fire to something within the church."

"I do not want to stay in this place so we're about ready to leave, too many memories." Elizabeth sounded innocent and so far Markus was buying it.

"Well, since you are the surviving relatives of your parents you two now are the next in line." Markus took the paper from Elizabeth and Darla saw a little flicker in his eyes to Elizabeth, a twinkle of lust and longing. "Darla, you would be next to inherit."

"Oh no," Darla shook her head no. "My little sister is the smart one, she can read and write."

"So you wish to turn everything over to Elizabeth?" Markus asked as he took out an ink pen. Darla nodded and he began to write. "Are you absolutely sure because that means you inherit nothing from this?"

"Absolutely," Darla answered and Markus pushed the paper to Darla. "Sign your name here then." Darla took the pen and signed her name; she knew how to do that. She can read and write but very little.

"Then, Elizabeth, the money is yours." Markus looked to Elizabeth and she smiled a sweet smile to him. "You can set it up now as an account in fact we can help manage your money."

"I'd like that." Elizabeth nodded, so Markus got up to get more paper. As he left Darla nudged Elizabeth.

"He likes you," Darla teased. "Sleep with him, seal the deal, we're going to need him for a long time."

"You mean turn him?" Elizabeth asked and Darla smiled.

"No, well…not yet." Darla answered and Markus came back and Darla continued to give Elizabeth a teasing look.

* * *

The banking deal went long into the night and before the sun rose for the day Elizabeth and Darla were back at Markus' house. They were invited to stay for a while.

Elizabeth and Darla were in a small room to get some sleep but Darla never shut up about Markus and Elizabeth.

"Lizzy, you could walk right into his room and he's do what ever you want." Darla insisted. Elizabeth said nothing and then it finally hit her. "That's right…you…you've never been with a man."

Elizabeth never had the time or courage to do so. That was the surface of it though. When you were abuse by your own father though for most of your life the last thing you want is to be with a man. "Lizzy, we leave tonight but you could give a farewell, one he might never forget." Again Elizabeth didn't say anything. "It's not hard to please a man, in fact it'll be quick and that's it. He could be a pet for a bit."

* * *

Markus was about ready to get some sleep when he turned around seeing Elizabeth at his door. She had gotten out of her dress and he tried to advert his eyes because now she was in her nightdress.

"Miss Laverick…can…can I help you with something?" He asked and Elizabeth felt extremely nervous. She has never kissed a man, been with a man. She only knows what it's like to be pushed against her will and to just lay there. Markus then turned around and Elizabeth was before him. She just reached out and held his hand into hers.

"I need to thank you for helping my sister and myself." Elizabeth started.

"You're welcome but…a simple thank you like you did now is just enough." Markus insisted and Elizabeth smiled. Markus felt his heart beating faster now with that smile. Elizabeth picked up the fluttering heartbeat so she reached out and placed her hand on his chest feeling the heart beat. Hers no longer beats and perhaps it never really did. She leaned in for a kiss and Markus didn't back away. The kiss was very soft and hesitant but it intensified quickly. Markus pulled Elizabeth closer but she pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Elizabeth's defenses went up and she wanted to defend herself like she has so many times although now she could. If her father tried to make advances to her right now she would be able to snap his neck. She might be a vicious killer but the killer in her hasn't taken her completely. She gets these bouts of waves of the need to feed, to kill but it hasn't taken her yet. She almost wanted to open up to Markus; she's never been able to open up to anyone.

But before she could say anything to him he placed his hand on her cheek, it was so gentle it caught her off guard. He leaned in for another kiss and it was like something took over her. It was this animal instinct and she pulled closer to him. She wanted to feel warmth; she wanted something she couldn't describe. Darla said she would feel this, this lust this want and need. And there was only one thing to satisfy it.

Elizabeth felt Markus wanting to take control but that wasn't going to happen. Instead she pushed Markus back with enough force to the bed and climb on him. He was surprised but it didn't stop him. They just continued to kiss and Elizabeth let herself lose all control. This was also very different from what Elizabeth knows. She's never been in control until now and it was this great feeling, this great and powerful feeling. She felt Markus sit up and pull her closer. She looked at him seeing that look of lust in his eyes. It wasn't the same look that her father had. Yes it was lust but there something else.

"You're leaving?" He asked and she nodded. "Where?"

"Anywhere but here." Elizabeth answered and he nodded.

"Will you come back?" He asked and she didn't give him answer. "If you do…I'll be here." He stated and Elizabeth nodded and they both leaned in for a kiss. She didn't hesitate for a moment and started to pull on his tunic and it came over his head. He started to loosen the string on the front of her nightdress. Elizabeth then pushed him back to the bed and there was this driving force in her telling her what to do.

Elizabeth leaned in and Markus render himself to her control. He pulled on her nightdress and it came over her head and in a swift move he held her all while moving her so she was underneath. She was so light and near weightless he thought as he moved her. But that's not what Elizabeth wanted, she felt the need to be in control, she had this wave hit her that no one will keep her down. She allowed it for just a moment and then slightly shoved Markus off of her so she could stay in control. Markus swore he felt a little extra push but he brushed it off and continued.

* * *

Night fall had come as Darla and Elizabeth left the small house. Elizabeth looked back to the house to a light in a window and small shadow looking out. Markus was watching her leave hoping she would return. Elizabeth then looked ahead walking Darla.

"We are rich little sister, rich." Darla sounded elated but she noticed Elizabeth was quiet. "You like him," Darla still had a smile and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Turn him then, keep him forever."

"We'll come back." Elizabeth answered and Darla stopped walking and Elizabeth turned facing her.

"He said he'll wait right?" Darla asked and Elizabeth nodded. "They all say that, they'll wait, they love you." She walked closer to Elizabeth. "We'll come back of course…but he won't wait, he's a man." Elizabeth decided to silently accept the challenge. "Now, I'm starving, let's get something to eat and then leave. We can go anywhere now." They continued to walk the quiet road and Elizabeth looked up into the night seeing the stars. "Oh, I take it that things went well, you aren't the quietest little sister."

"And you are?" Elizabeth asked.

"Don't worry, you'll get a lot of practice in." Darla assured her.

"Hold it!" A voice yelled and the girls turned around seeing a man with a knife. "I want everything you two have and I won't kill you." The dirty bearded man insisted. The two sisters looked to one another and then turned to the man and he gasped. The girls put their demon faces on and before then man could scream or ever run Elizabeth and Darla were already on his neck feeding.

It didn't take long to bleed him dry as his now lifeless body hit the ground. The two girls wiped their mouths of the blood in a rather polite manner. They then took the man's body, picked it up with ease and tossed him into a nearby river.

"Try to not ever leave a trail," Darla stated as they began to leave. "There are some who hunt us."

"Who would be stupid to do that?" Elizabeth asked with a little bit of sass. The waves of rage were starting to stay rather than washing away.

"There's a lot to learn." Darla answered as the two sister headed out for the night together.

 _ **I say now it begins. So, what's next? Fun things are to come. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There's a small review in the forum as always and of course small peek into the next chapter at the end of this note. Let me know what you all think. Elizabeth just had sex for the first time, be ashamed if this man betrays her right? Thanks for reading, commenting and following. You guys are the best.**_

 _Markus made it home and looked around the dark and quiet home. His wife and daughter were at his wife's mother's home for the week. The house only seemed empty but he could feel it, someone was here. Markus walked slowly around the place and then heard the piano being played. Markus followed the individual keys being played and saw Elizabeth sitting at the instrument._

" _How did you get in?" Markus demanded and Elizabeth continued to play and looked up._

" _You invited me, remember?" She asked and continued to look to the piano and then reached for the sheet music and turned the page. "I use to know this one," Elizabeth pointed out. She continued to play the soft melody. "I could only hear the music in church, had to teach myself on a dirty floor with stone drawn keys." She continued to play the church melody. "Come to think of it, this might have been the last song I played," She went on as Markus stood there listening. "I think it was…before I burned the church down." Markus' eyes widen as Elizabeth continued to play. Elizabeth closed her eyes swaying a little as she in the music._

" _See, from his head to his feet. Sorrow and love flow mingled down. Did e'er such love and sorrow meet or thorns compose so rich a crown." Elizabeth sung and Markus felt his heart racing. Something wasn't right and something deep down told him to run. Then the music stopped as Elizabeth continued to stare at the sheet music._

" _You…you…" Markus seemed to stutter. "Why the church?" He asked and Elizabeth stood up._

" _Because there is no God." She answered and Markus' eyes widen. "If there was, there would be no war, no suffering, no betrayal…we would all be happy."_

" _Elizabeth…" Markus knew something was troubling her and he needs to apologize for what had happened. "What ever it is you suffer, what you suffered I am truly sorry," But before he could even continue Elizabeth was in front of him in a matter of seconds and shoved him to the wall._

" _You're sorry?" She asked in the softest tone. "What are you sorry for?" She could hear Markus' heart racing and she could sense his fear. "I'm not sorry, I've been sorry for absolutely nothing," She then nuzzled a little closer to Markus. "I haven't been warm in over a year." She then felt Markus tremble. Elizabeth reached for his hand and then placed it on her chest. "There's nothing to be sorry for." Markus looked to her. "Can you feel that?" She asked and he almost said yes meaning he could feel her heart beat but all he felt was her cold chest. "What's there to be sorry for?" Markus then pulled away from and stumbled a little._

" _Who, who are you?" He stuttered some more as she stood there. Elizabeth walked over to him and before he had time to react Elizabeth grabbed him by his tunic, shoved him against the wall and held him up. His feet were dangling off the ground he looked down to Elizabeth._


	4. Dearly Beloved

Chapter 3 Dearly Beloved

 _ **A/N: Well, the song should say it all and if you've kept with the YouTube page for Book 2, it makes a nice full circle. Enjoy my lovely readers.**_

 _Love hurts, love scars,  
Love wounds, and marks,  
Any heart, not tough,  
Or strong, enough  
To take a lot of pain,  
Take a lot of pain  
Love is like a cloud  
Holds a lot of rain  
Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts_

 _I_ ' _m young, I know,_  
 _But even so_  
 _I know a thing, or two_  
 _I learned, from you_  
 _I really learned a lot,_  
 _Really learned a lot_  
 _Love is like a flame_  
 _It burns you when its hot_  
 _Love burns, ooh ooh love burns_

 _Some fools think of happiness_  
 _Blissfulness, togetherness_  
 _Some fools fool themselves I guess_  
 _They're not foolin' me_

 _I know it isn't true,_  
 _I know it isn't true_  
 _Love is just a lie,_  
 _Made to make you blue_  
 _Love hurts, ooh, ooh love hurts_  
 _Ooh, ooh love hurts_

 _I know it isn't true,_  
 _I know it isn't true_  
 _Love is just a lie,_  
 _Made to make you blue_  
 _Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts_  
 _Ooh ooh love hurts_  
 _Ooh ooh, love hurts.._

 _Love Hurts by Nazareth_

Elizabeth and Darla stumbled into their little inn drunk and laughing. Morning would be here soon so they needed to turn in for the night.

"How…how much did you drink?" Darla asked and Elizabeth smiled.

"Two…," The younger sister answered but it was way more than two. They did go out to a bar and had drinks and then drank the men that bought them those drinks. Elizabeth then fed off another man before they left. The sisters were more than tipsy. "We need to leave this town, it's dull." Elizabeth stated as she slightly stumbled to a table. The two sisters were in Northern Yorkshire in a small little town.

"You know…we could go to whole other country." Darla suggested. "You've lived here in Europe for so long. Other places are nice." Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "So where to?"

"France…" Elizabeth trailed off. "I've never been and it's that where mum was from?" She asked and Darla nodded.

"I've been to France, Paris, let's go to Paris." Darla sounded like she was going to start packing right away but stumbled to the bed and Elizabeth couldn't stop laughing. The two sisters were too drunk at the moment to do anything but laugh. Soon they will just fall asleep.

* * *

The horse driven carriage was at a gallop with in the night with the sisters as they began to head south. They would get to the coast of the English Channel and then get a boat out from Southampton to the coast of France and then to Paris. To get to where they needed to go was going to be about two to three day's journey since it always felt like there were more daylight hours than night. Tonight was a quiet one for the sisters as Elizabeth was reading. Darla knows that her little sister reads because that's probably how she passed by the long days when growing up. But there was no need to do so these days.

"Is that all you're going to do?" Darla asked and Elizabeth looked up. "Read?"

"You have a better idea?" Elizabeth asked with a tone and she went back to reading.

"What are you reading?" Darla asked and scooted closer to the young sister. "The…van…"

"The Vanishing Point," Elizabeth finished. "It's about two sisters."

"Much like us." Darla then pulled the book away from Elizabeth and she was a little annoyed. Darla began to flip through it. "You should read French since we're heading to Paris."

"I can speak and read Latin and French is rooted in Latin." Elizabeth explained and took the book back from her sister. "I'll manage." Maybe Darla was little jealous of Elizabeth because she could read and write. Not only that but she could read, write and speak two different languages. Elizabeth managed to educate herself while in her prison. In between the sewing and the beatings she spent a lot of her time at the local bookstores and libraries teaching herself. It wasn't just to pass time but it was her escape.

Elizabeth then looked up to Darla who hasn't stopped looking her as if she wanted attention. "Yes, Darla?"

"Say something in Latin, something…interesting." Darla asked and Elizabeth put the book down and thought about it. What could she say to Darla?

"Satus es mihi valde molestum." Elizabeth sounded so fluent and Darla smiled.

"What does that mean?" The older sister asked.

"You are annoying me." Elizabeth answered and opened her book back up and Darla's face went from happy to displeased. Darla just sat there started to pout for a moment as everything was quiet except the horses' hoofs clopping on the road. Darla wasn't sure if she would be able to take the silence but the silence was about to go away in a few seconds.

When Elizabeth woke as a new vampire she could hear and feel differently. She could hear everything around her. She could smell things that she didn't think had a smell. Her senses were heighten that she didn't have to react to anything, she could nearly anticipate. Darla was already on it and the girls felt something wasn't far behind them.

Robbers were out at night and as usual they saw a lonely unguarded carriage so to them it was an easy target. The seven robbers slowly followed the carriage and started to close in on it. Depending on what's inside would depend if anyone dies or not. Darla and Elizabeth knew what to do and they felt the carriage stop.

"Come out with anything you might have!" A voice called out. Darla and Elizabeth stepped out of the carriage and the seven men started to smile and laugh under their breaths. What appeared as the leader walked closer to them with a sly evil smile. "What are two young girls doing out here all alone?" He asked as he scanned them up and down. Elizabeth and Darla didn't say anything to him as the rest of six men started to close in. "You carrying money? Jewels?"

"No," Elizabeth spoke up. "Just us." Again there were small laughs.

"Still might be a treasure." The leader then reached out to Darla and brought her closer. "Keep quiet and we'll let you two live." He laid out the offer while another man went to grab Elizabeth. He grabbed a hold of her forearm but when he looked straight to her eyes his own widen. Elizabeth's pretty, young and innocent face turned to it's demon form. Before the man could let go and run Elizabeth forcefully grabbed him from the back of the head, then yanked his head to one side and started to feed. The man screamed in pain.

Darla punched one man down and then reached for another to feed. One of the men didn't wait around to see what was going to happen so he fled. One man stood off to the side and the remaining two men charged to the girls. Elizabeth let the first man fall to the ground and her face was cover in blood while the other two charged at her.

She punched the first one hard enough that she heard his neck snap. The other man she charged at, grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. She was still hungry so went straight for his neck and he screamed in terror and pain. She only fed for a moment and then to silence him she snapped his neck and his body went limp. Elizabeth looked up seeing Darla was done with her meal and the last man alive groaned in pain. Elizabeth stood up and her demon face returned to normal along with Darla's.

The man rolled over looking up to the girls. Their mouths and necks were covered in blood and he started to shake in fear.

"Who, who are you!" His speech was in a tremble and Elizabeth smiled and with a quick, swift and hard kick her foot met his face. His jaw cracked and his left temple was kicked in. He wasn't dead but with his injuries he'll die soon. Elizabeth made her back to the carriage followed by Darla and without much of a hitch the carriage was off and they were back on the road. Elizabeth just grabbed her book and began to read again while Darla was going to change.

* * *

The sun had rose and the two sisters were in the darkest part of the woods in the carriage asleep. Well, Darla was asleep while Elizabeth remained awake. The giant book title Vampyre was opened and Elizabeth decided to research what she is now. She had a little candle next to her as it was raining outside providing the darkness they needed. That was the beauty of Europe, rainy days.

' _In most cases, vampires are_ _revenants_ _of evil beings created by a malevolent demons of the old world. The first of the vampires were never in human form, they remained deformed reported as bloated in appearance, and ruddy, purplish, or dark in colour;'_ Elizabeth read through the page. _'These are the purest of vampires, although rare there have been sightings claimed by theologians and the common folk mostly near the River Valley where most believe life began.'_ Elizabeth then flipped the page to read on. ' _The belief of vampyres in all cultures have been confirmed although they come in different names. Over the centuries the pure vampires began to change in form being able to blend in with the human world by night. One can tell an older more pure vampire by their deformity such as paleness, longer digits and eye colour. More modern day vampires can look perfectly human. The first vampire to achieve this was Lilitu or known better to the Jewish people Lilith. She was turned some where between third to fifth century B.C. She managed to keep human form of a beautiful woman. She used this and prayed on young children mostly boys, luring them to their deaths.'_ Elizabeth smiled a little bit. _'No known theories or possibilities of her human years have been recorded. During her reign her body counts is anywhere between two hundred and eight hundred. Around the start of the second century of A.D. Lilith has disappeared. Many theories surround her disappearance such as death by hunters, possible misfortune such as sunlight or death by the Chosen One.'_ That last part, Chosen One, suck out and Elizabeth knew to keep that in the back of her mind. _'Another theory is she still lives on in hiding waiting the day to return. My theory is that she may be gone from this world by ill fate but for every dead monster another will rise.'_

Elizabeth closed the book knowing she needed to sleep but she wanted to know a little bit more about this Lilith and who she was. Not only that she wanted to know the author of this particular book. She looked for the name but there was no name just and initial that looked faded, R.V. That was all she had on the author. So she set the book aside, blew the candle out and rolled to her back thinking. From the reading vampires are old and it looks like they can live to be very old. And so far for enemies they didn't have very many except this "Chosen One." Maybe this person was dead.

* * *

Another day of travels was here once more and Elizabeth felt bored. Why couldn't they just be there already?

"Oh, Lizzy have you've kept up with the rebellion happing in the colonies?" Darla decided to start up a conversion. Elizabeth looked up to Darla wondering what she was babbling on about. "The New England Colonies, a rebellion is starting. After the whole Iron Act of last year those colonies have been in an uproar."

"Since when do politics interest you?" Elizabeth asked as she sat up feeling a little twinge in her back. She needs to sleep more. It's been a while being a vampire but she still can't keep the vampire hours of sleeping all day and partying all night. Aside from that it's her human memories keeping her up. According to Darla that too shall pass and when she does sleep it'll be nothing but a black abyss.

"Because when rebellions happen sister, war starts and we get in enjoy the spoils of that war." Darla answered and Elizabeth just has to roll her eyes and sigh. "What's wrong with you today?" Then Darla smiled. "It's that boy from London isn't it?" And because Elizabeth didn't say anything to confirm or deny it Darla knew she was right. "We've been gone from London for almost a year now and you're still thinking on him?"

"More about our money." Elizabeth tried to brush off. "If we are going to travel to another country I suggest we check our money."

"We can, London is on the way." Darla smiled knowing Elizabeth wanted to see Markus. "You should just turn him." Elizabeth then looked back to Darla. "He could be our bodyguard, young, strong and handsome." Once again Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned her away. "Lizzy, not all the men we face have to be food, they can be for pleasure. We do get to experience that, the lust, the excitement all the things you probably went to confession before…oh…right," Now Darla was taunting her sister. "Markus was the first was he not?" Elizabeth didn't say anything. "It gets better, see if he wants to join us and then it will get better."

"No Darla," Elizabeth sounded annoyed once again.

"I know what father did to you, he did it to me too." Darla knows what happened, how it made Elizabeth feel. "You feel disgusting, and…" Darla couldn't finish it. She can inflict the worse kind of pain but this was too much pain to relive and feel. What Henry did has damaged them both. If they were humans and found suitors and those suitors learned of the molestations, no one would touch them. "What we are now, we don't follow that rule, and if you do decide to take Markus, those rule do not apply."

"So, what we can find true love? Turn the one we want?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sort of, if two vampires do decide to commit, they commit for all eternity." Darla answered. "We mate forever, that's why I am single still; I like the freedom. But if you're ready for it then who am I to stop your happiness." Elizabeth barely knew Markus though. They share one night together. Of course she felt what it must have felt like to be loved even if it was for a night.

* * *

The London lights were in the distance as the carriage made it's way through the city. The sun had just set for the day and the blonde vampire sisters were back home. London wasn't a place they wanted to be in but it would be a necessity for the time being. The small carriage pulled off to the side of the road and the two sisters got out facing the bank. Hopefully Markus would still be here but most likely he was home but it wouldn't hurt to try as they went to the doors and of course they found that they were locked.

Luckily the sisters knew where to find their financial advisor and headed out. But instead of taking the carriage they walked enjoying the cool air. While it was nighttime the city still is in a hustle and bustle and it will remain so for the next few hours. As they continued to walk in their courtier dresses. In reality their mother was a countess prior to marriage so these two do hold a rank. Just as they continued to walk Elizabeth stopped in her tracks and looked to a steeple.

The church that Elizabeth had prayed in for so long for safety and peace and the same church she burned down last year was here. The church had been rebuilt, it seemed to have the same structure but it was much newer. She took a moment longer to look at the place that had failed her and then continued to walk. Darla continued to stand there looking at the church and then saw her little sister was getting ahead and went to catch up.

After walking the sisters made it to Markus' house with the lights on in the windows. The night was still young so he should be awake. Then Elizabeth caught Michael in the window. He still looked the same from last year, handsome. Darla could see a small twinkle in her little sister's eyes. But that twinkle was snuffed out before it even had a chance. Darla looked to the window and not only was Markus there but another woman and in that woman's arms was a small baby.

Darla looked back to Elizabeth and the younger blonde sister had yet made a move of any kind. She continued to stare at the window seeing the family. Markus took the small baby from the woman and started to rock the infant while the woman smiled. He moved on, he made a family.

"Lizzy," Darla whispered but it seemed as if Elizabeth was somewhere else and she was. She was thinking about that night she and Markus shared. He said he would wait, he said he would be right here waiting. Elizabeth then headed to the house and Darla wasn't sure what was about to happen but it couldn't be good. Elizabeth made it to the front door and knocked and now waited.

It only took a moment and the door opened with a man standing there. He had a smile as he was facing the other way but when he turned to face the visitor the smile disappeared and his face went into shock.

"Elizabeth?" Markus asked and she stood there. Markus wanted to be happy but at the same time he was shocked. "When, when did you get back?"

"Tonight," Elizabeth answered and Markus nodded. "I was in northern England and now I'm off to Paris, needed to check on some things here." Which was all true. Markus nodded.

"Tomorrow we can sit down and go over everything." He insisted but there was this strange thickness between them. It was awkward to say the least.

"How long did you wait?" Elizabeth asked and he knew that question would happen. Markus gave a sigh and looked behind him and stepped outside closing the door a little.

"I waited," He insisted as he looked to her. "I did and…I did not get any word from you." Markus justified as Elizabeth listened.

"What's her name?" Elizabeth asked and Markus sighed.

"I love her and we barely knew one another. I will help you Elizabeth but…I have a family, a wife." Markus finished and Elizabeth nodded. Just then a woman's voice called out to Markus meaning it was time to go. Elizabeth barely spoke a word but in her head there was so much going on. "We'll discuss this tomorrow." Markus then opened the door and slowly shut the door for the night. Elizabeth continued to stand there at the doorstep. If she had been human she would be crying but not one tear fell not one tear even formed. But what was forming was something else. A fire of rage was getting bigger. She was lied to, she was used and once more she felt like a piece of flesh, an object.

Darla waited for her sister and then looked up seeing Elizabeth coming her way. Elizabeth's green eyes were on fire knowing the situation was going to increase. Markus got married and had a child. It was rather…normal. He might have waited but the sisters were gone for over a year and no Elizabeth never contacted Markus since that night. If anything it was all in the moment, something could be felt but it fizzled out just as quickly as it started at least for Markus. But for Elizabeth something was brewing and it was going to boil over soon.

Elizabeth walked down the dark street in a storm. As human, she would have likely curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep. She would feel pain and probably disgust. That's not the feeling she has now. It's the feeling of being used, of being hurt, of being tossed out. No, no this was some other kind of feeling. It was some type of fire, something was burning, the rage of hate. But why should she care? Why should she even care about this one man? What was supposed to happen? He agrees to be turned, they become forever lovers, they live as immortals together? That didn't even seem to work. In all honesty that's not what Elizabeth wanted.

So why was there is rage? She didn't want Markus, she didn't love him, they barely knew one another, just a mere one night together is what they had. So why? Elizabeth stopped walking and looked to her left seeing a man in the alley. She needed to end the rage or at least suppress it for the moment. She charged at the man and he had no idea what hit him as Elizabeth bled him dry. By now Darla caught up to her sister as Elizabeth finished and let the limp body fall to the ground.

Elizabeth looked to her older sister, her mouth cover in the dead man's blood. Elizabeth wiped some of it off on her sleeve and she waited.

"That didn't help." Elizabeth admitted and Darla had small smile forming.

"If it was him…it would have." Darla walked closer to her little sister. "You were betrayed baby sister even if you didn't love him or it wasn't meant to be. He used you and he moved on. It hurts." That was the only way to describe this feeling. Darla then began to circle Elizabeth. "What you are feeling is call revenge Lizzy and you want it."

Elizabeth then made eye contact with Darla. "You had that feeling before with father and the church you just may have no known it." Elizabeth then looked off into the streets. "You can take that revenge and the most beautiful part of it is..." Darla got closer to Elizabeth whispering to her. "You don't have to kill him." Again Elizabeth looked to her sister as Darla smiled.

* * *

Markus was at the bank today and was alone at the moment. He was going through some documents when he swore he saw a shadow. There was nothing in the doorway though. He took out his small pocket watch and the afternoon was still ticking away. He should start to wrap it up soon. Markus went back into work but something was unsettling him. He looked around his office seeing that he was alone but he did not feel alone at all. He felt like he was being watched. Markus stood up from his chair and looked out the window seeing the dark and rainy day. A flash of light broke the sky and then he felt it again. Markus fiercely turned around and once more was alone but he couldn't help but shake the fact that there was some one in the room with him.

Markus walked briskly to his desk and started to gather his belongings. It was time to go, he knew he couldn't stay here, something wasn't right. Markus packed his small bag and usually he would clean up his desk, make it neat, push the chair in but not this time. He fled his office and hurried down the hall to get home. Markus made it out the front doors and stood there seeing that it was raining hard today. He held up his small umbrella and started home. But once more he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

Markus made it home and looked around the dark and quiet home. His wife and daughter were at his wife's mother's home for the week. The house only seemed empty but he could feel it, someone was here. Markus walked slowly around the place and then heard the piano being played. Markus followed the individual keys being played and saw Elizabeth sitting at the instrument.

"How did you get in?" Markus demanded and Elizabeth continued to play and looked up.

"You invited me, remember?" She asked and continued to look to the piano and then reached for the sheet music and turned the page. "I use to know this one," Elizabeth pointed out. She continued to play the soft melody. "I could only hear the music in church, had to teach myself on a dirty floor with stone drawn keys." She continued to play the church melody. "Come to think of it, this might have been the last song I played," She went on as Markus stood there listening. "I think it was…before I burned the church down." Markus' eyes widen as Elizabeth continued to play. Elizabeth closed her eyes swaying a little as she in the music.

"See, from his head to his feet. Sorrow and love flow mingled down. Did e'er such love and sorrow meet or thorns compose so rich a crown." Elizabeth sung and Markus felt his heart racing. Something wasn't right and something deep down told him to run. Then the music stopped as Elizabeth continued to stare at the sheet music.

"You…you…" Markus seemed to stutter. "Why the church?" He asked and Elizabeth stood up.

"Because there is no God." She answered and Markus' eyes widen. "If there was, there would be no war, no suffering, no betrayal…we would all be happy."

"Elizabeth…" Markus knew something was troubling her and he needs to apologize for what had happened. "What ever it is you suffer, what you suffered I am truly sorry," But before he could even continue Elizabeth was in front of him in a matter of seconds and shoved him to the wall.

"You're sorry?" She asked in the softest tone. "What are you sorry for?" She could hear Markus' heart racing and she could sense his fear. "I'm not sorry, I've been sorry for absolutely nothing," She then nuzzled a little closer to Markus. "I haven't been warm in over a year." She then felt Markus tremble. Elizabeth reached for his hand and then placed it on her chest. "There's nothing to be sorry for." Markus looked to her. "Can you feel that?" She asked and he almost said yes meaning he could feel her heart beat but all he felt was her cold chest. "What's there to be sorry for?" Markus then pulled away from and stumbled a little.

"Who, who are you?" He stuttered some more as she stood there. Elizabeth walked over to him and before he had time to react Elizabeth grabbed him by his tunic, shoved him against the wall and held him up. His feet were dangling off the ground he looked down to Elizabeth.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked once more. "You don't even know do you?"

"It was just one night." He thought that's what she was talking about.

"No, no Markus there's more than that." She then lowered Markus but instead of letting him stand on his feet she forced him down so he now had to look up at her. "It's not that we slept together, or that you forgot about me and moved on. No," She could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "It's all of you. You all did this." He wasn't understanding what she meant. "I begged, I pleaded, I asked for mercy…and you never gave it."

"What?" Markus asked still not understanding.

"I'm going to punish you Markus." Elizabeth went on and Markus felt a flood of fear hit him. He didn't know what she was but he knew she held the power right now. "You get to be the one even if you don't deserve it and others do. I didn't deserve what I got but I was punished anyways." Markus closed his eyes as Elizabeth leaned in resting her forehead to his. "This will hurt and this will scar you. I want you to know my pain and if you live, I'll grant you pardon." He then felt Elizabeth lips on his and it lasted for a moment and he noticed his knees were now on the ground. Markus opened up his eyes looking around and he was alone. He got up and started to make sure all the windows were locked, all the doors were locked. He then ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife keeping it close to himself.

Again just like before Markus didn't know what happened but he was thrown across the room and hit the wall. He looked up with a blurred vision seeing Elizabeth walking to him. He went to stab her but she stopped him and he felt her strength. He couldn't move his hand and then Elizabeth back-handed his face. He dropped the knife and Elizabeth kicked the knife away. Markus laid on the ground as Elizabeth stepped over Markus and then straddled him.

"Hey," Elizabeth grabbed Markus' face slapping his face a little. "It can't be finish that quick. I'm no where near finished." Elizabeth declared. "Come on, we have lots to do."

* * *

Daniela and her young daughter Celia were finally home after a week trip. Daniela opened the door to the small cozy house and but stopped dead in her tracks before she moved further in. Baby Celia gave a coo as Daniela looked around. The place was in a wreck as if someone broke in. Daniela took a few steps inside looking around the dark place lit only by the sun's light that forced it way through the curtains.

"Markus?" Daniela asked in a soft whisper and then gasped as she made her way into the kitchen. She found Markus tied to chair and gaged. His face was covered in sweat and blood and there were cuts all over his body. "Oh my God," Daniela was in tears as she rushed to him. Celia may be a baby but even infants can tell when their mother is upset. Daniela removed the gag, which was a balled up cloth and tosses. "What happened?" She asked.

"Daniela, just take Celia and run ok, just go," Markus managed to get out through the pain, thirst and starvation.

"Oh, no one's leaving." Elizabeth came out from the shadows.

"Please, let them go." Markus begged and Elizabeth smiled. Daniela held her daughter close as Elizabeth walked passed them and sat on Markus' lap.

"I need some…insurance before I leave." Elizabeth continued to sit there. "Daniela," She looked to the young woman, she was maybe sixteen or seventeen. "Pretty name, Spanish right, for Danielle?" The young woman didn't answer. "And Celia, very pretty name for a very pretty baby."

"Whatever you want, just take it." Daniela stated and Elizabeth stood up and held out her arms. Daniela started to cry knowing what Elizabeth wanted. Markus too started to cry not knowing what was going to happen to his infant daughter. Daniela didn't give up Celia but she knew if she tried to resist then this woman would kill her. Elizabeth took Celia into her arms and smiled. She's never held a baby before and she started to sway with the small child.

"She's so little." Elizabeth smiled and turned around facing Markus. "I could kill her so easily." Daniela began to cry and Markus was breathing heavily.

"If you want to kill me then do it but please spare my daughter." Markus begged.

"I should kill you. Doing so would keep your daughter safe." Elizabeth agreed. "But I'm not, I have a whole new job for you and if you do it right and proper, Daniela and Celia live." Elizabeth bent forward a little to be in Markus' line of vision. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Markus replied with no hesitation.

"Good," Elizabeth smiled and continued to hold Celia as she paced the room. "My money, you will make sure it grows, you do what is needed to keep it safe. And until I release you or die, your daughter, your granddaughter, your great grands and so forth, you serve me."

"You plan on living that long?" Daniela asked and Elizabeth looked to her and her face morphed into her demon self. Daniela then fainted.

"I do." Elizabeth then looked to Markus. "You will make sure I look very much alive and don't worry, I think you'll be able to find me and keep me up to date with my riches." Elizabeth then walked over to the fainted mother and set down the baby next to her. She then walked to Markus straddling him one last time. "Again, until death do us part." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Markus struggled not to kiss her but it was impossible to do so. Elizabeth stood up and then forced Markus over to the floor as he was still tied to the chair. Elizabeth giggled as she began to leave the house but this won't be the last time she sees this family.

 _ **And now the fun begins right? I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Yes, we will see more torture later, thought I ease into it first. But now you know how Buffy remained rich after all these years and if you read Blackest Night by Nikon the Vampire you'll recognize the name Celia. Also lots of hints about the slayer but we have a few hundred years before we even see Angel again. No forum posting today. I think you all know what this chapter was about, don't piss off Elizabeth.**_

 _ **One more update before the preview of the next chapter. All but one video is completed. So if you go to my YouTube page, you can find it on my profile page, all but Book 7 has completed trailers. So enjoy those, let me know what you think.**_

 _ **As always thank you for reading, following, commenting and the likes. You readers are awesome.**_

 _Chapter 4 The Vampires_

" _Who are you!" A voice demanded and Elizabeth turned around seeing a man, a priest standing there. Elizabeth smiled standing there. "Who are you to come here?"_

" _I go where I want." Elizabeth answered. "I do what I want." She then walked to a woman and without any warning she snapped the woman's neck. The group of people screamed in horror._

" _We have done nothing! We have done nothing to deserve this!" The priest yelled at her but that was going to do nothing. Elizabeth then walked to man and did likewise. But this time as she turned to the priest she let her vampire form come through and that began to cause hysteria. "The beast," The priest muttered and then he reached for his cross holding it out._

" _Oh, come now," Darla walked to everyone. "We're going to play a game. You," She looked to the priest, "against her." She then looked to Elizabeth. "If you win, we will leave in peace, you lose well…we burn this place." The village people all gave a low cry of fear. "Face her, put down your cross, face her with your faith. Your faith against hers." The priest was trembling as he held up the cross. Elizabeth then walked to him and reached for the cross. Touching the holy relic burned her hand and she almost backed away. She managed to rip the cross from the man and tossed it away. Elizabeth then punched the man and he went to the ground. The people of the small village all cried._

" _Get up." Elizabeth demanded to the man. The priest looked to his people as they were waiting to call to God to help them, to save them._


	5. The Vampires

Chapter 4 The Vampires

 _ **A/N: So sorry for the long wait but finally here's a post. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I won't post until after Halloween so Happy Halloween Everyone!**_

 _About time for anyone telling you off for all your deeds  
No sign the roaring thunder stopped in cold to read  
No time  
I get mine and make no excuses; waste of precious breath  
No time  
The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death_

 _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_  
 _You'll never be loved till you've made your own_  
 _You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_  
 _You never know the top till you get too low_

 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_  
 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_

 _No lies and no deceiving, man is what do you loves_  
 _I keep tryin' to conceive that death is from above_  
 _No time_  
 _I get mine and make no excuses; waste of precious breath_  
 _No time_  
 _The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death_

 _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_  
 _You'll never be loved till you've made your own_  
 _You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_  
 _You never know the top till you get too low_

 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_  
 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_

 _Life isn't always what you think it'd be_  
 _Turn your head for one second and the tables turn_  
 _And I know, I know that I did you wrong_  
 _But will you trust me when I say that I'll_  
 _Make it up to you somehow, somehow_

 _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_  
 _You'll never be loved till you've made your own_  
 _You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_  
 _You never know the top till you get too low_

 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_  
 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _I'm so Sorry by Imagine Dragons_

1760

Elizabeth sat at a long table; she was at the head of the table where she felt she should be. Usually as a lady you should sit up right, no slouching. But Elizabeth was leaning back into the chair, restful, in a calm manner. She has her left arm resting on the arm rest and in her right hand was a half glass of red wine. Never once in her miserable life did she think that she would be here. She was in silk and satin. Her hair done up with braids and a hat to match the red and white lace and beads. Around her neck she wore pearls. She was in high society; she was the model of what a woman should look like.

She was at a dinner gala; the key word is _was_ though. This was a dinner for the high-class men of society of Paris. These men were wealthy by business, heir, banking and government. The gala was for what the city thought as a charity event for the orphans of the city. But over the last eight years Elizabeth and Darla have seen what the money of these types of galas raise and what they are for.

Elizabeth brought the wine glass to her lips and took a sip. Along the side of the tables sat the gala goers, their heads on the tables, some with their throats for the most part ripped open and others broken necks. Some were dead and others slowly dying. At the opposite end of the table one last survivor remained. Darla stood behind the man ready to either feed or just snap his neck. Elizabeth leaned forwards and set her glass of wine down looking to the frighten fat man.

"Where are they?" Elizabeth asked and the man breathed heavily in fear. "It's men like you that creates people like us. You're sick, sicker than me because I am pretty sick." Elizabeth then stood up, jumped up to the table, picked up her delicate dress and walked towards him. Along the way she kicked the fine silverware. She then stood before the man. "This is also a twisted way to fund a sick and twisted fantasy." Elizabeth, with grace came down from the table so she was standing before the man. She then cupped his cheeks. "In the basement?" Elizabeth asked. "A run down home?"

The man continued to whimper in fear. He was sweating profusely and his heart was racing. Elizabeth removed her hands from the man's face and then threw a punch and knocked out a few teeth. Darla smiled and took a step back knowing what was going to happen. Her sister has this rage that only seem to grow with each day. Elizabeth then grabbed the man by his jacket and threw him across the room. He hit the dinning hall mirror, shattering it to pieces. The man went to get up and run but swiftly Elizabeth was before him. She grabbed him by the neck, raising him up so he dangled slightly off the ground.

The man went to swing at Elizabeth but she threw him away again. The man got up quickly and took off running.

"He's not going to say anything." Darla insisted as she joined up with her sister. "Beside, since when did you care about orphans?"

"I don't, but a fat cow like him deserves to die either way." Elizabeth answered. It wasn't just about the orphans but more so that this man would use the girl orphans to his will. That struck a very deep rage in her.

"Then quit playing with your food." Darla insisted and Elizabeth looked to her in disgust.

"Oh, I'm just going to kill him." Elizabeth shot back and went in for the kill.

The man went to race downstairs but in his frighten state he tripped and tumbled down. He laid on the ground for a moment and rolled over and screamed in fear. He couldn't move because of fear and his scream was more of a small cry.

Elizabeth stood over the man, her heels on his chest. He was beaten up pretty badly and continued to shake with fear. Elizabeth smiled looking down at him as she drove that heel into his chest and the man's face cringed with pain. Elizabeth let up still smiling at him and backed off a little. The man thought maybe he would get away and if he did he promised to never look at little girls again.

Elizabeth though didn't trust him and with one swift and powerful move she kicked his face and it went sharply to the side snapping his neck. Darla then walked down the stairs seeing Elizabeth standing over latest kill.

"That didn't do anything." Elizabeth sounded unsatisfied and Darla smiled.

"You're getting into a pattern." Darla began as she stood next to her young sister. "I mean, mortal men, so fragile."

"So, immortal ones?" Elizabeth asked and Darla smiled again.

"There's very few of them, most are what we are and they can be just about as much fun as mortals." Darla went on. What it sounded like was more of a spice Elizabeth wanted. It was the spark and excitement when she had Markus begging. So how does she achieve that again and again? "So, are going to actually find these orphans?" Elizabeth didn't answer as she looked around the dinning hall and the massacre that she and her sister caused. And without a word Elizabeth picked up her dress and started to leave the place. Darla knew what that meant, they were moving on to something else.

Outside the mansion waited the sisters' carriage and they got inside and left, of course they weren't just going to leave the mansion standing. Before leaving Elizabeth purposely knocked over a lighted candlestick and soon the mansion will be in ashes. Darla looked across the carriage at Elizabeth wondering what she was thinking. She knew though, Elizabeth was getting bored.

* * *

The sun was up for the day so it meant the sisters were in for their sleep. They were at a ritzy inn just north of Paris. It was time to go elsewhere though and some where else beside the country of France. Maybe they'll head to Italy, see the ruins of Rome. However, Elizabeth was still awake while Darla slept. Elizabeth rolled over in bed and went to close her eyes hoping to sleep. But in a flash under her closed eyelids she saw the face of her father. That caused Elizabeth to sit up in the bed.

It's been nearly ten years since she killed her father and yet she'll see flashes of him. He still haunted her, he still had his grip around her, he still seemed to whisper to her, he still could grab hold. Elizabeth tossed the blanket off of her and sat on the side of the bed. She then stood up and walked to the window that was blacked out. Darla didn't stir as Elizabeth was now before the window. Not only has she been out on the road for almost a decade; she hasn't seen the sun within that decade. She knew the dangers of the sun according to the text. Elizabeth reached out placing her hand on the heavy deep red cloth current. She walked her fingers to the where the curtain splits into two. She then stepped slightly off to the side and began to open the curtain ever so slightly.

A ray of sunlight managed to peak in. She saw the light as the beam was now in the room. She continue to stare at it for a moment and then reached out to it. Just as her hand went into the light her beautiful fair skin began to burn. She could see the smoke as her own hand could be burned away. She felt the pain, the searing fire and yet she didn't retract. The flesh was almost gone as the muscle started to show. Only when she felt her hand go completely numb did she finally pull back.

Elizabeth brought her burning hand close to her as she inspected it. But within moments it was already healing. Maybe she could burn her eyes out as to not see her father's ugly face again. Or maybe by doing so it would force to do just that, see him. Elizabeth headed back to her bed, got in and laid there staring up to the ceiling. As of now, she has the potential to live forever, is this what forever was going to be?

* * *

The sisters were heading to south France and then from there travel into Italy and then to Rome. Darla however on this trip noticed how quiet her little sister is. Elizabeth wasn't looking at anything just out the small window.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Darla broke the silence and Elizabeth looked to her. "Well?" Elizabeth brushed it off and continued to look out the window. Darla then gave a sigh, which she knew that would annoy her sister and it worked.

"This is it?" Elizabeth asked. "Just travel until Armageddon?" And Darla smiled knowing what she meant. "What?" The smile Darla had meant she was up to something.

"You getting bored?" Darla asked and Elizabeth didn't have to answer. "Don't worry, we have a little time before Rome." This seemed to catch Elizabeth's attention and then the little carriage stopped. Darla got out first followed by Elizabeth and they walked to their slave driver and looked around.

"Where are we?" Elizabeth asked seeing a small light off in the distance.

"We are just outside of Orleans." Darla answered. "This is just small quiet village." Darla smiled wickedly and looked to the driver who did his best to look away. He was told if he took the two vampires wherever they wanted to go he would live. Before Darla could say anything more Elizabeth was already heading towards the village. Elizabeth looked into the village that appeared to be getting ready to sleep for the night. Darla knew something was in Elizabeth, a rage of some kind and there was only one way to relieve the rage.

The small village contained about forty people of men, women and children. To drive them out to where she wanted Elizabeth lit one small home on fire. And because it is night all was in disarray.

"If you want to live, you go to the center of the village!" Elizabeth yelled to the people. A few of the men went to her with axes and tools. One took a swing at her but she held her own and with a swift move she bent and broke the man's arm. She then threw him back like he weighed nothing. The other men dropped their tools as Elizabeth stared at them. They went to the center of the village with the rest of the villagers as some of the homes were catching fire.

Elizabeth then started to walk around the circle of people. "On your knees!" She commanded and they did just that. Darla stood off to the side as Elizabeth looked to the people.

"Who are you!" A voice demanded and Elizabeth turned around seeing a man, a priest standing there. Elizabeth smiled standing there. "Who are you to come here?"

"I go where I want." Elizabeth answered. "I do what I want." She then walked to a woman and without any warning she snapped the woman's neck. The group of people screamed in horror.

"We have done nothing! We have done nothing to deserve this!" The priest yelled at her but that was going to do nothing. Elizabeth then walked to man and did likewise. But this time as she turned to the priest she let her vampire form come through and that began to cause hysteria. "The beast," The priest muttered and then he reached for his cross holding it out.

"Oh, come now," Darla walked to everyone. "We're going to play a game. You," She looked to the priest, "against her." She then looked to Elizabeth. "If you win, we will leave in peace, you lose well…we burn this place." The village people all gave a low cry of fear. "Face her, put down your cross, face her with your faith. Your faith against hers." The priest was trembling as he held up the cross. Elizabeth then walked to him and reached for the cross. Touching the holy relic burned her hand and she almost backed away. She managed to rip the cross from the man and tossed it away. Elizabeth then punched the man and he went to the ground. The people of the small village all cried.

"Get up." Elizabeth demanded to the man. The priest looked to his people as they were waiting to call to God to help them, to save them.

"Notre Père, qui es aux cieux, sanctifie ce soit ton nom." The priest began to pray out loud and that only made Elizabeth smile. "Que ton règne vienne, que ta volonté soit faite sur la terre comme au ciel." Elizabeth just stood there listening to frantic man knowing he could die at any moment. "Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain quotidien. Et pardonne-nous nos offenses comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui ont péché contre nous. Ne nous soumets pas à la tentation, mais délivre-nous du mal."

"Comme il était au commencement, maintenant et toujours être un monde sans fin, amen." Elizabeth finished and the priest's eyes widen in terror.

"Dieu, nous protéger, nous bénisse. Bannissez ce mal de notre vue." The priest uttered and Elizabeth reached out grabbing his throat and began to lift him up off the ground. The priest gave out choking noises as the villagers began to cry. Darla continued to watch the show in a girlish excitement.

"Dieu est pas ici aujourd'hui prêtre…juste moi." Elizabeth answered and then slammed the priest to the ground hard. He let out a gasp and rolled over but before he could comprehend what was next Elizabeth kicked him in the head so hard his neck snapped to one side. The villagers all sat there in shocked, their faces all drained of color and cheeks wet with tears. Elizabeth looked to them still with her demon face and she smiled.

The two sisters walked side by side away from the now burning village and they both could hear the screams of the people. The people were locked in the small church and the church was now set ablaze along with the rest of the village. Darla could see the look on Elizabeth's face; she looked satisfied. She liked the torture, the power and the control. And they still have a bit of a ways to go before they even reach Italy. The two sisters took one another's hands and headed off into the night.

* * *

By morning the village was all but ashes now, small embers burned and the area was in an eerier quiet. Two people were looking at the ruins of the place. The young girl started to walk closer to the ashes but the man with her reach out and grabbed her shoulder lightly pulling her back.

"Attendre Lenore," The man warned her and she looked to him.

"Je sais qui a fait cela, il doit être ces deux vampires soeur de Paris. Nous devons les trouver." The young girl named Lenore, maybe of fifteen, looked to her Watcher with concern.

"Nous allons." The man assured her as they looked around the dead place. "Nous sommes proches."

 _ **Well, there's the start of Elizabeth's reign. Hope you all liked what was in this chapter. I know it was short and you're all like give me more. More is coming, it's a slow and steady build. So again, no postings until after Halloween so stay everyone. There's a posting in the forum on the chapters focusing on Halloween in my stories so enjoy. And remember: As we approach Halloween don't mess with spirits, don't mess with Ouija Boards. Don't talk to dead people, don't mess with demons. Don't summon anything, don't mess around in abandon buildings. This important message brought to you by Sam and Dean Winchester.**_

 _ **Translations are at the end of the message and a very, very small snippet of the next chapter. Thanks for reading, following and posting comments. You readers are the best and have a Happy Halloween!**_

 _Translations from French to English:_

" _Our Father, who art in heaven, hallow it be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our sins as we forgive those who have sinned against us. Lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil." Priest_

" _As it was in the beginning, is now and ever shall be world without end, amen." Elizabeth_

" _God, protect us, bless us. Banish this evil from our sight." Priest_

" _God is not here today priest, just me." Elizabeth_

" _Wait Lenore," Watcher_

" _I know who did this, it has to be those two sister vampires from Paris. We have to find them." Lenore_

" _We will. We're getting close." Watcher_

* * *

Chapter 5 Shadows Chasing Shadows

 _"Listen, we keep moving." Darla's voice was stern and clear. That threw Elizabeth off. Darla avoided eye contact with her sister and now that made Elizabeth curious, her sister knew something she didn't. "If you want answers it's in your book. It probably explains her better."_

 _"Her?" Elizabeth asked and Darla looked up to her a little._

 _"I've only been told of her. The slayer." Darla began. "She's the one who hunts us, hunts demons. If it's a slayer following us we aren't stopping." And the older blonde made that very clear._

 _"You make this…slayer…?" Elizabeth started; she wanted to know more about this person, this girl. "You make her sound like a real person not a myth."_

 _"She's real." Darla protested._

 _"Have you ever seen one?" Elizabeth began her rebuttal. Darla wanted to say something but her silence seemed to suggest what Elizabeth already suspected. Elizabeth gave smirk and seemed to be at ease._


	6. Shadows Chasing Shadows

Chapter 5 Shadows Chasing Shadows

 _ **A/N: After this chapter and until the end…sort of, most of the chapters you will recognize something. What I mean is, if you have read all of The Chronicles of Angel then most of the chapters there's going to be something you have seen. That also includes Nikon the Vampire's two spin-off stories. Enjoy this chapter.**_

 _About time for anyone telling you off for all your deeds  
No sign the roaring thunder stopped in cold to read  
No time  
I get mine and make no excuses; waste of precious breath  
No time  
The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death_

 _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_  
 _You'll never be loved till you've made your own_  
 _You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_  
 _You never know the top till you get too low_

 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_  
 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_

 _No lies and no deceiving, man is what do you loves_  
 _I keep tryin' to conceive that death is from above_  
 _No time_  
 _I get mine and make no excuses; waste of precious breath_  
 _No time_  
 _The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death_

 _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_  
 _You'll never be loved till you've made your own_  
 _You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_  
 _You never know the top till you get too low_

 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_  
 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_

 _Life isn't always what you think it'd be_  
 _Turn your head for one second and the tables turn_  
 _And I know, I know that I did you wrong_  
 _But will you trust me when I say that I'll_  
 _Make it up to you somehow, somehow_

 _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_  
 _You'll never be loved till you've made your own_  
 _You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_  
 _You never know the top till you get too low_

 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_  
 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _I'm so Sorry by Imagine Dragons_

The sun was gone, it had finally set over horizon and the small carriage with the sisters passed a sign alerting them where they were. They have arrived to Avignon. This will be the last city before they go to before Rome. This might not be the best city for Elizabeth. During the 1300s this is where the heads of Catholics came. This city was filled with religious items, churches and laws. Of course this place is no longer dominated by religion entirely but the Popes have still remained here. Well, the current Pope, Pope Clement the XIII, was on a mission trip. Elizabeth would have loved to met the Pope, she had a few choice words and actions towards him.

Elizabeth looked outside and the first thing she was a church. She closed the curtain and sat back in her seat.

"How long are we here?" Elizabeth asked.

"A night or two, we have been traveling almost non-stop." Darla answered and she could see Elizabeth wasn't happy. "It's just for a night or two." Darla was insisting they needed time to rest, walk around, get some fresh human blood you know the normal vampire needs. Darla then looked out the window to see what made her sister turn sour. "It's been sometime little sister, why does it bother you so?" Darla asked and Elizabeth didn't make eye contact. It was just silent in the carriage.

Elizabeth has been a vampire for some time now. So it was a good question, why would God and religion bother her? Vampires do not acknowledge God or a god. They are demons and some don't even believe in Lucifer. Your older vampires follow the Master. Most vampires believe in themselves and nothing more. They have fragments of their souled lives but once the soul is gone and demon takes over it's about themself. Vampires are one of the most selfish of demons. Most do not hold any loyalty and if they do it means they are the weaker of the leader.

So if this is true, why does Elizabeth see a church or a holy person and rage fills her? The first night she turned she walked into a church, into a holy place as if nothing was wrong. Newly turned vampires can't even look at a cross. It can take years for vampires to face a cross, get close to the doors of a church. But that night Elizabeth walked in with no issues.

That's a moment Darla has yet to forget. Her sister was strong with something in her. It's not the rage, the rage comes out and gives whatever she has in her this lethal strength and brute force. Maybe Elizabeth doesn't realize it yet. And once she can really channel it then maybe vampires will have a new master.

Elizabeth was still staring off somewhere else. She was in her own head. She tends to go to her own head these days. She thinks, she speaks to herself and right now she was thinking on this new place. She was seen some beautiful places as a vampire but this place seemed make her angry. Elizabeth finally turned to Darla and small, an ever so small smiled formed on her face. Something was happening in her head.

"We're being followed." Elizabeth spoke up and Darla raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know?" Elizabeth asked. Elizabeth in the last year or so has been able to be very keen on her surroundings. Again for Darla, Elizabeth's instincts as a vampire seemed have taken over in a short amount of time. But of course there were things Elizabeth didn't know and one was who was following them?

Darla sat up slightly knowing being followed in the vampire world had two different meanings. One is another vampire or vampires are following. It could mean they are interested in you and want you to join in on their group. Or you've done wrong and they were going to make you pay. That's pretty typical. Not all vampires travel in groups and not all travel alone. Vampires while alike they have their own families, groups and people. Darla was part of one such group. It was a very old group at that. So, that's one example. But Elizabeth picked up that these followers were not vampires at all.

Scenario two being followed in the vampire world was something more sinister to the vampires and demons alike. Elizabeth, however, didn't know who it was. She picked up that they were human. Why would humans follow vampires? Do they want to be vampires because if so she'll be happy to oblige them?

"They're humans." Elizabeth informed her older sister and Darla quickly looked out the window. The sun was gone and they should go ahead and set up for the night. But instead Darla had the horses keep trotting. "Darla?" Elizabeth asked knowing they were about ride through the night. She would like to get out, walk around, and maybe torture a soul or two.

"Listen, we keep moving." Darla's voice was stern and clear. That threw Elizabeth off. Darla avoided eye contact with her sister and now that made Elizabeth curious, her sister knew something she didn't. "If you want answers it's in your book. It probably explains her better."

"Her?" Elizabeth asked and Darla looked up to her a little.

"I've only been told of her. The slayer." Darla began. "She's the one who hunts us, hunts demons. If it's a slayer following us we aren't stopping." And the older blonde made that very clear.

"You make this…slayer…?" Elizabeth started; she wanted to know more about this person, this girl. "You make her sound like a real person not a myth."

"She's real." Darla protested.

"Have you ever seen one?" Elizabeth began her rebuttal. Darla wanted to say something but her silence seemed to suggest what Elizabeth already suspected. Elizabeth gave smirk and seemed to be at ease.

"She is real, there's only one, something about one being the chosen." Darla was trying to remember the saying.

"Then what's the likelihood of us running into her?" Elizabeth asked. But that all depended how many vampires are round at the moment and where the slayer is.

"Because, you've caused enough damage." Darla now sounded angry and that offended Elizabeth and younger blonde sat up.

"Excuse you, you were there with me. You've encouraged it." Elizabeth pointed out. If they were going to go down then they were both going down together. Elizabeth sat back in her seat looking at her sister. "We need to stop, getting hungry." Darla looked like she wanted to protest but it was true. "It's only a girl?" Elizabeth asked again and Darla shrugged.

"That's how it was told to me." Darla answered. "Why?" Elizabeth gave a causal look.

"Why not a cute, strong boy? Be much more fun to torture and then rip his heart out." Elizabeth was talking out loud. Elizabeth then leaned over to a bag as she started to look for the book about vampires. It's been a while since she has read it but this slayer seemed interesting. Elizabeth began to flip through it and Darla just watched her.

"You think that will help us?" Darla asked and Elizabeth ignored her, which only frustrated the older of the blondes even more.

"When I first began to read this it referred to an old vampire named Lilith and after years of terrorizing people she just vanished." Elizabeth explained and Darla had no idea what that was going to do for them. So in response Darla shrugged and scoffed.

"So?" Darla asked as Elizabeth flipped through the pages.

"It then talks about that she could have died by hunters. Which I can only assume they hunt us." Elizabeth went on.

"Yeah, you can thank the Catholic church for that one. They weren't kidding about having an army for Christ." Darla sounded annoyed by now. Elizabeth was still looking for an answer about who was following them.

"The other theory states the chosen one and when you said that I believe the book is referring to the slayer." Elizabeth flipped a few more pages scanning each of them. Again Darla shrugged not seeing the point. All Darla wanted to do was get away. _'Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer.'_

One girl, that was it? A girl? A girl was making Darla this nervous. She must be strong and powerful to do this. Darla could feel Elizabeth staring her down and she looked up to meet Elizabeth's green eyes.

"Yes?" Darla spat out. Elizabeth hasn't been a vampire that long and doesn't understand the monsters that want to kill vampires.

"I think we can handle one little girl." Elizabeth answered and Darla straighten herself up and it was time teach.

"Not this girl. She only does one thing; she's brought into this world for one thing to kill us. No vampire lives to tell then tale." Darla explained and Elizabeth smiled.

"Of course they can't, they're dead." Elizabeth pointed out and Darla gave that frustrated sigh.

"No vampire hunts the slayer. And any vampire that comes up against the slayer dies." Darla reiterated her point. "The slayer is given a power,"

"To hunt and kill the vampires, so on and so forth." Elizabeth closed the book. "What are the chances of us running into a slayer?"

"Maybe if you close your eyes and wish real hard," Darla answered and Elizabeth laughed. Darla had enough. "That's why vampires don't cause such mess or if we do we clean it up."

"I don't know, I kind of like leaving a signature. Maybe years from now, people will know me." Elizabeth began to daydream.

"At the rate you're going, you won't be around for long. It's about being quiet, calm and being able to disappear into the dark." Darla explained how a vampire lives in this world. "We live among the people, but we aren't them. We feed and we move on. The dark is our friend."

"That doesn't sound fun at all." Elizabeth can understand that is might allow you to live a long life. But what about living beyond that? "We're immortals, let's be immortal. We can do a little more than just run and hide." Elizabeth had something igniting in her. There were rules to being a vampire. There rules to being a human as well. But why? Vampires have the gift of immortality; they can live until the end of time. Why not use that immortality to live a free, an amazing, no rules life? Why should one girl keep that from them? "We're going to be vampires Darla." She meant in the truest sense of the word and name. Vampires were violent, malicious, evil beings. What these two are doing were just playing by the rules but it was time to rewrite the rules.

The two sisters arrived in Avignon and the sun would rise soon. They exited their carriage and looked to a rather beautiful home. Elizabeth looked around and while the sisters have declared to not follow the vampire rules, a few rules were going to apply such as they needed to be invited in. Elizabeth stood in front of the door and began to frantically knock.

The door opened with a man to greet them. Elizabeth turned on the tears and the fear stricken face, something that was becoming like a switch she can flip with no problem.

"Monsieur, ma soer et moi sont suivis par un groupe d'homme." Elizabeth gave that sweet and innocent, shaking voice. Her small size, golden air and soft green eyes made her seem fragile, warm and friendly. Darla smiled on the inside realizing that Elizabeth taking the time studying the languages have been very helpful.

"Entrez," The man invited them with not a single second thought. Darla followed in but before the man could press the matter further Darla trounced on him and took him to the ground. The man started to fight her off in a frenzy but a vampire's strength is twice that of a man.

"Don't kill him yet, going to browse a bit." Elizabeth ordered and informed her sister and looked up the staircase. The man was about to yell out something but Darla placed her hand over his mouth to keep him from speaking.

"David?" A woman's voice could be heard. It followed with question if David was ok and what was happening. David was brought up from the floor to his feet and forced down the hall. Elizabeth headed upstairs and down the hall of the lush and lavish house. Then a door opened and woman came out in her long white nightgown holding a candle for light. The hallway was empty as she ventured further out of her room looking. She held up the candle as Elizabeth crept up behind her, reached out and with her thumb and index finger she put the candle out.

Downstairs, David was gagged with a dishtowel and being restrained when he heard a woman scream. He began to yell but it was muffled through the dishtowel. Darla then waited as Elizabeth came to the kitchen as she shoved the man's wife in front of her. She then kicked the woman's back knee hard so she clasped to the floor and then Elizabeth stepped on the woman's back.

"Argent et des bijoux maintenant." Elizabeth demanded.

"Le coffer-fort, l'agent est dans le coffer-fort!" The woman answered in a scream.

"La cle?" Elizabeth asked as the woman was in tears crying.

"A l'etage dans la boite a bijoux avec tous mes bijoux." The woman answered and Elizabeth smiled and got down to the floor hovering over the woman.

"Merci." Elizabeth then grabbed the woman's head and then snapped it violently and the man screamed as loud as he could. "Shut up, not like you could do anything." Elizabeth said to the man as he continued to scream in garbled and muffled words. Elizabeth then grabbed the man's hair and yanked his head to one side and showed her teeth. The man continued to scream as Elizabeth sunk her teeth into his neck to feed. Just before she finished Elizabeth then bit down on his neck ripping at it. She spat out the hunk of flesh and something hit Darla. Her sister was becoming more and more savage with each kill. Elizabeth wiped the blood from her mouth and turned away. The man was still alive but he was going into shock with the pain and blood loss. Darla decided to take what blood was left.

Upstairs Elizabeth looked around the master room where the couple were just sleeping only moments ago. Elizabeth then saw the vanity of the woman with the different hairpins, hair ornaments, combs, brushes and then saw the jewelry box well more like a cupboard. Elizabeth reached for the handle and opened it reveling pearl necklaces, gold rings and diamonds. Elizabeth reached for a particular piece of jewelry. It was a gold necklace but the pendant was unique all made of gold. It was three triangles intertwined and twisted with a ring around it. Smiled as she held knowing this was something she was going to keep.

"These dresses," Darla stated and Elizabeth turned around seeing Darla was already looking at the heavy fabric and silk robes. Elizabeth went back to the many pieces of jewels then saw a hanging key and took it. As she walked to the huge closet while placing her knew necklace around her neck she began to search for the safe. She found it and opened it and the girls found stacks of money.

"Take what you can carry." Elizabeth ordered and Darla didn't ask and began to take dresses and different jewels while Elizabeth headed back downstairs to the kitchen to the lifeless bodies. If the slayer was hot on their heels then the scent needed to be thrown off. This could be made to look like robbery and that's how this was going to be.

The little carriage that now held some new clothes, jewels and money trotted off into the night. The sisters spent some time in the huge home breaking items, smashing things to make it look like a struggle as if gypsies or robbers came in and took over the place. It might just work too. As the sisters rode off together Elizabeth looked at her new necklace. She knew it must have meant something it was fine and elegant. But maybe it was time for her to make it mean something as she looked out into the night.

 _ **This was a short chapter but it carried a lot in it. I will explain in the forum as we now have a foundation. Don't worry more is coming slowly. I will also explain how postings will happen. I hope you liked this chapter and I want to thank you all for reading and keeping up. You readers rock, thanks once again.**_

 _Translations._

" _Sir, my sister and I are being followed by a group of men." Elizabeth to the man_

" _Come in," Man_

" _Money and jewels now." Elizabeth to the wife_

" _The safe, the money is in the safe." Wife to Elizabeth_

" _Key?" Elizabeth to the wife_

" _Upstairs in the jewelry box along with all my jewels." Wife to Elizabeth_

" _Thank you." Elizabeth to the wife._

 _ **Oh, yes, enjoy:**_

 _Chapter 6 Young Lust_

" _What did you do?" Darla asked and she looked to her sister and Elizabeth smiled._

" _I had a drink." Elizabeth answered and brought the bottle to her lips taking another sip. She watched the flames get bigger as Darla looked to the building knowing if there were bodies in there they would be ash by morning. Elizabeth looked to the bottle of alcohol and then with all her strength she threw it at the building. As soon as it hit the heat it popped and burst into flames adding more fuel._

 _The fire was gathering attention to others and Darla looked around. She got closer to Elizabeth as she stood there watching the fire._

" _We should go." Darla whispered angrily._

" _We should, Rome is boring." Elizabeth agreed and started to walk away and didn't even stumble. As she walked away a man grabbed her._

" _What happened?" He demanded and Elizabeth grabbed the man's hand and his face began to twitch in pain. He took a step back knowing he should mind his own business for the moment. Elizabeth continued to walk away and Darla followed. Whatever happened here there was nothing Darla could do. Maybe Elizabeth was bored and they needed to find some friends._


	7. Young Lust

Chapter 6 Young Lust

 _ **A/N: If you saw the sneak peek in the forum, you all will like this chapter. Enjoy.**_

 _Rome 1767_

Elizabeth had her eyes closed but not because she was asleep. Covering her ears didn't help and now she had a pillow over her head. But once more it didn't help the sounds of Darla and some man having sex, loud sex in the next room. Elizabeth wished she could get up and leave the house but the sun was out.

Enough was enough and Elizabeth threw the pillow off to the side and got out of the bed. She walked to the door, out to the hall and to the door on the left and began to knock. It wasn't a light knocking either; she pounded at the door. The moaning, well for Elizabeth it was the excess moaning that annoyed her, stopped. Elizabeth stood there waiting as she heard some stumbling. Then the door clicked and opened with a man there. But without warning Elizabeth grabbed the man, pulled her to him and she sunk her teeth into his neck. He didn't have a chance to scream and then Elizabeth let him fall to the ground.

She looked up to her sister Darla and Darla looked disappointed and upset. The older blonde then threw her hands up in the air.

"Lizzy?" She asked and Elizabeth wiped some blood off her lips.

"You were faking it anyways." Elizabeth pointed out and Darla folded her arms across her chest.

"Doesn't mean I was done with him." Darla added and Elizabeth stood there. "If you wanted in, I would have shared."

"No, thanks, I'll manage." Elizabeth declined the offer.

"Well, now he's half dead and I'm only half satisfied. And why did you do that?" Darla asked.

"You were loud." Elizabeth answered and started to walk away as the man laid on the floor bleeding to death. Darla didn't get out of the bed. She just sat there a little upset, she was going to feed off of him at some point. Might as well make his last hours on earth worth it.

Elizabeth went back to bed and laid there now that it was quiet. There were a few more hours before the sun would set. So, she laid there and reached for her small gold necklace around her neck and just stared at the ceiling above her. Now, she was wide awake laying there in her own thoughts. Then she heard a thumping noise and knew Darla was rolling the dead body downstairs. Elizabeth just rolled over to ignore it. She still doesn't understand Darla's need for sex. After what their father did that would be the last thing Elizabeth wanted plus after having a one night stand with Markus and then tossed her aside.

* * *

Elizabeth and Darla walked the ever shrinking crowds in the night. The shops were closing as the night clocks ticked to midnight. Of course there are parties and these day the sisters knew how to get into the social elite parties without any efforts. Elizabeth passed by a window of porcelain dolls. They were dressed up with matching bonnets. Elizabeth continued to stare at the dolls as they stared back. Darla noticed her little sister was behind her and decided to see what was interesting. Darla then looked at the dolls and then looked to Elizabeth.

"Want one?" Darla asked and Elizabeth cringed a little.

"They are so creepy." Elizabeth stated her feelings towards the rather eerie dolls. Darla looked back at the dolls as if they could see the inner you. The girls stared a little longer and then both jumped swearing one of the dolls' head just moved a little. Is that possible. The two blonde vampires just continued to walk down the street.

"Going to miss Rome." Darla commented as the two walked together. They've been in Rome for a while but it was time to pick another location. They might steal something before they go. "Where to next?" She asked her little sister. Elizabeth didn't say anything as she watched a young couple wrapped up in each others arms laughing as they walked. Darla noticed that Elizabeth was staring. "What?" She asked. Again Elizabeth didn't answer. Darla wasn't going to press the issue at the moment. "Where to next?"

"Maybe back to France." Elizabeth suggested and Darla sighed a little. "What? You don't like France?"

"I do but there are other places." Darla suggested the two sisters continued to walk. They have yet to leave Europe and Darla wanted to try a new place for once. As the girls walked Elizabeth watched the couple pass them. Darla knew something was on her little sister's mind. "Love, it's a beautiful thing." But Elizabeth looked in front of her and moved on.

"Explains why you aren't married and became a whore." Elizabeth shot back and Darla smiled.

"Too many men out there Lizzy, can't just have one." Darla explained. "You had sex once, maybe it was bad. But you can have a little fun." Darla then rushing in front of Elizabeth; picked up her dressed and walked backwards. "We're animals Lizzy and animals have sex. The beauty is we can't reproduce, we can have what we want and then leave." Darla went on. "You need to get rid of some of that tension." Elizabeth then stood there.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth insisted and Darla stood there.

"He really messed you up." Darla's voice dropped a little but who did she mean messed Elizabeth up, their father or Markus? Elizabeth didn't say anything as she stood there. "You can have any man." Again Elizabeth didn't say much. Sex didn't give her a rush it was torture, to punish some one gave her a rush. She then turned around seeing the couple walking into the night. Darla knew the man and woman caused something in her sister. In a flash Elizabeth was gone.

* * *

The young man and woman were laughing about something but stopped dead in their tracks as woman was before them.

"Can, can we help you Miss?" The man asked and Elizabeth stared at them not moving. "Miss?" Elizabeth then smiled.

The man and the woman were tied up and gaged in their own home. Darla was looking for anything that could have value while Elizabeth sat in front of the couple looking at them. The woman was in tears while the man sat there looking at Elizabeth trying to figure out how to get out. Darla then came to the living room with nothing. The couple was not rich and were typical citizens. Elizabeth then got up from her chair and walked to the man. She picked up her dress to straddle the man. His wife looked away in disgust.

Elizabeth didn't say anything as she ran her hand up and down his cheek. The man was breathing heavily not knowing what was happening. Elizabeth then placed both hands on his cheeks looking into his eyes. She could see fear in them. She then got off the man and walked to his wife and without any kind of demands or warnings she grabbed her head, twisted it and snapped her neck. That's when Darla saw it, the lust. Her high came in death. It came in the form of controlling a life to the point of death.

The man tried to scream and yell at Elizabeth as his wife's head fell limp. Then with a quick and powerful motion Elizabeth kicked the chair away and the man went silent seeing Elizabeth's power. The younger blonde vampire walked back to the man and she leaned in so they were eye to eye.

"What are you going to do?" She asked as the man looked to her. "She's dead, what are you going to do?" Once more the man remained silent and Elizabeth smiled and morphed into her vampire form. "You can't even scream." The man's eyes went big and he tried to scream through the towel in and around his mouth. Elizabeth grabbed his hair violently, yanking his head to one side and pierced his neck with her fangs. She began to drink but only for a moment. She let up and then forced the man to look up so she would be the last thing he'd ever see. She then snapped his neck.

Darla didn't say anything or do anything as Elizabeth looked to her. Elizabeth then kicked the dead man's chair and it fell.

"Let's get out of Rome." Elizabeth insisted as she walked away and her human features returned. Darla looked at the two bodies. Elizabeth didn't do anything to them not physically. What she did was worse than physical. She killed the wife in front of her husband as he could not do anything. And then she killed him. The couple could not say or do anything for each other; they died in complete fear.

* * *

The sisters were now at a local bar sitting at a small table together. As they sipped on some alcohol a man approached them.

"Ladies," The man started and Darla stood up meaning she was going to go with him. Elizabeth got to have her fun so it was time for hers. The sisters didn't have to anything to each other as Darla walked off into the night with a man. Elizabeth continued to sit there alone. She looked at her glass of red wine and then looked back up to a group of men looking at her. She then let a small grin slide across her face. She downed the wine glass, stood up and walked to the group of men. They were all smiles and grins thinking they were going to get lucky.

"You boys look bored." Elizabeth looked to the five of them and they all nodded. "Maybe I can fix that."

"You have no idea what you're in for." One man spoke up and Elizabeth smiled.

"Neither do you." Elizabeth smiled back.

* * *

Elizabeth downed the last bit of liquor from the bottom of the bottle and slammed the empty bottle on the counter. She was alone now in the bar. Everyone around her was dead except one lonely man huddled in the corner whimpering like a young child beaten and battered as he would be the last to die. Elizabeth felt that wave of euphoria, the alcohol and the death infusing together. Elizabeth looked to the last man alive laying on the floor. Her vampire face was yet to be relieved so as far as the man knew she was just a girl, a very disturbed, crazy and strong girl. Elizabeth then smiled at him and stood up.

The man's breathing became heavy knowing something was about to happen to him as Elizabeth bent over and grabbed him by his collar and slammed him on the counter top. He then saw the face of the demon but he had no will to scream out loud. Elizabeth sunk her teeth into his neck and fed. She bled him dry and looked around at what she caused.

She killed a total of ten people in the bar and smiled. The rush, the high was on a whole new level. She jumped on the bar started to kick the remaining glasses and bottles away. She was going to wreck the place before leaving. For her alcohol was part of her pain years ago. It turned the nicest gentlemen into pigs, well now she was going to show men and alcohol who was boss. She then picked up another bottle and saw a book of matches. She slammed the bottle on the countertop and it shattered leaving the clear liquid behind. She then struck the match and let it drop and it ignited the alcohol.

Elizabeth stepped back from the flames and knew it would need more fuel soon. She jumped off the countertop to the wall of liquor and started to knock the bottles over. But she grabbed one bottle and opened it and sniffed it. It smelt like it could burn the place down all on it's own. Instead she took a sip and smiled. She took another sip of the drink as she walked out of the soon to be burning bar.

Darla came walking down the street seeing Elizabeth standing in the street and smoke coming from somewhere. Darla picked up her pace and stood next to her sister seeing the bar she left maybe an hour or so ago was now in flames.

"What did you do?" Darla asked and she looked to her sister and Elizabeth smiled.

"I had a drink." Elizabeth answered and brought the bottle to her lips taking another sip. She watched the flames get bigger as Darla looked to the building knowing if there were bodies in there they would be ash by morning. Elizabeth looked to the bottle of alcohol and then with all her strength she threw it at the building. As soon as it hit the heat it popped and burst into flames adding more fuel.

The fire was gathering attention to others and Darla looked around. She got closer to Elizabeth as she stood there watching the fire.

"We should go." Darla whispered angrily.

"We should, Rome is boring." Elizabeth agreed and started to walk away and didn't even stumble. As she walked away a man grabbed her.

"What happened?" He demanded and Elizabeth grabbed the man's hand and his face began to twitch in pain. He took a step back knowing he should mind his own business for the moment. Elizabeth continued to walk away and Darla followed. Whatever happened here there was nothing Darla could do. Maybe Elizabeth was bored and they needed to find some friends.

 _1757_

A man barely in his twenties wept alone standing over a fresh grave. The headstone read Annabelle Tasse. The man and the woman now in the ground had been married a mere six months and one night he found her dead. When he found her she was pale as if she had been dead for days. She had been exsanguinated but there was no blood to be found. He stood there alone and held a golden heart shaped locket in his hands. He opened the locket and in it was a picture of both of them. He wanted to know how she died. Someone had to have killed her but who and why?

James Tasse left the resting site of his still new bride. They were planning on starting a family of their own soon. He wanted a big family with her. Now he sat on his bed alone. The side next to him was going to be empty. He still held the locket in his hand and then brought both hands to his face trying to hold back the tears. What was going to happen now? He then fell back to his bed and just laid there. What was he going to do without his Annabelle?

James rolled over in a restless sleep. He hasn't slept in nearly five days. He's barely eaten and drowned his sorrows one bottle at a time. He looked to the window as the moonlight's crept in. Maybe he should just end it. But something caught his eye from the window and he sat up. In the night he saw someone. James got up fast and rushed to the window and opened it.

Annabelle was there. She was in her white dress he buried her in. Her golden curly hair cascaded around her shoulders; she looked the same as ever.

"Anna," James gasped as Annabelle walked in.

"It's me James, I'm here." Her soft sweet voice spoke to him and tears flooded his eyes. He then reached out and hugged her and she held him. "Until death do us part." She whispered. He should ask how she is here and if this was a dream but he looked at her and kissed her and she accepted. It was a hungry kiss and then he hugged her again. "Come with me James." He nodded but he wasn't sure what he was nodding to. They pulled away for a moment and looked at each others eyes, his brown and her green. "Close your eyes my love." And he did as she morphed into a vampire and was going to take her lover.

 _Present Day 1767_

Annabelle tossed James some coins and the two were going to head out. As they started to run they saw some soldiers' shadows heading their way. They began to back track and knew they would have to get out some how. The two started to make a run for it not knowing how far they would get.

Up on the roof tops Darla watched the young couple running and she smiled. Since arriving to Marseille she has heard about to night thieves. Of course when a myth starts about thieves most just pass it up. But what made Darla interested in these two was if they killed their pursuers they left some marks on them more so on the neck.

The couple raced down the street hoping to keep the coins and get away. They turned a corner and looked up knowing they could scale the wall. James took the bag of coins and put it in his tunic and grabbed Annabelle's hand and they started to run to the wall.

The couple made it to the roof knowing they were safe up here for the moment and they giggled at one another. James grabbed Annabelle's cheeks and kissed her forehead. James took the small sack of coins out of his tunic and opened it up and looked in. They had plenty to buy with as Annabelle took a coin out looking at it.

"How adorable," A voice spoke up and the couple looked over seeing a woman dressed in white dress with floral patterns and wide brimmed hat that had lace string tied under her chin. This was high fashion and the young couple were more in second class clothing. But the couple did not run from the woman, they could sense that they has a mutual connection. "I've been watching you two for a few nights, thieves?" She asked.

"Just looking to get by." James answered and the blonde woman smiled.

"My name is Darla." The woman introduced herself.

"I'm James and this is my wife Annabelle." James responded and Darla smiled. "You're…you're one of us." James stated and Darla nodded.

"You haven't come across one before?" Darla asked. Vampires are out there but once they start to congregate then attention is drawn. The young couple shook their heads no. But then the name Darla sounded familiar to Annabelle and she took a step forwards.

"Darla?" She asked and Darla nodded. There was another name though. Maybe it was just a whisper because Darla was the only one there. "I thought there was two of you." It was true though. The two blonde vampires were becoming a whisper these days.

"Come with me." Darla insisted and the young couple followed her without any hesitation.

As the three headed down the streets together James and Annabelle were still cautious at the moment. They have been together for the last ten years and it was just the two of them. But then again the two blonde vampires have been together nearly twenty years. Darla led them up a few steps to an inn and they followed her to a room. The three vampires gathered in and the couple saw another woman sitting at a little table with her back to them.

Darla was dressed in a rich woman's clothes but the other woman was dressed a little different. The dress that stretches out to show off the figure of the woman was taken in. It didn't define her figure like Darla's dress or even Annabelle's dress. Hers was a little more simple but the clothe looked rich of silk and the corset hugged her and the bodice of the corset was of lace. And the color spoke for itself. Darla in white and gold and this woman in deep hues of red. The woman stood up and unlike Darla this woman didn't wear a hat with a lace chin fasten. Her hair fell rather loosely around her face. She wore a golden pendant and James was rather captivated by her beauty. She had green eyes like Annabelle but hers had a fierceness in them.

Annabelle could see a twinkle in James' eyes but it was just a flicker. This woman had that magic on men. She could spark an interested in any man.

"This is my sister Elizabeth." Darla introduced and the whispers were becoming a little true. "Lizzy, James and Annabelle." Elizabeth walked to the couple and looked to James. He was short for a man, skinny too. She barely had to look up at him. If she was ever going to go for a man he had to be tall, he had to have strength in him. James held none of that. She then looked to the young blonde and it was the locket that she took noticed.

Without any permission Elizabeth reached for the locket and held it. She opened it with one hand seeing the black and white picture of the two. Both of them in the pictures had a smile.

"I could never do that." Elizabeth spoke and looked to the couple. "I could never hold a smile." For some reason that made the couple a little nervous and they didn't know why.

"Lizzy," Darla wanted to talk to her. Elizabeth closed the locket and followed her sister off to the side. "I know this isn't your cup of tea." On they way from Rome the two discussed about having some tagalongs. While gaining too many is bad unless you stay under the earth like most vampires do, a few friends can't hurt. "But we need more eyes to watch us if you're deciding to keep walking the earth." The sisters have been above ground for almost 20 years. That draws attention from not just the slayer but from others.

"We've made it this far…without anyone." Elizabeth pointed out. She didn't like this at all. She doesn't know these people.

"Well, if you keep burning something in every town that's a sign that says come get us. Two extra set of eyes," Darla laid out her case. "There are lots of vampires out there but we need help. You want to spread your…legend?" Darla asked. "You want to bring the vampires out of the shadows, then we need help." Elizabeth then looked at the couple, judging them.

"Not these two." Elizabeth somewhat agreed what Darla was saying. But these two, there has to be better out there.

"One week," Darla asked of her sister. "Let's give them a week, see what they can do. If it doesn't work, we ditch them." Elizabeth looked at Darla knowing her sister was begging without actually begging. For a while now Darla wanted another vampire to be with the group. She rather it be a man so he could be part time protector and part time toy. Elizabeth as of now would stand in the sun first before letting a man travel with them. Elizabeth didn't say anything and walked away. James and Annabelle had one week to prove their worth and loyalty.

* * *

A huge estate was before the four vampires. While Darla and Elizabeth have wealth it was still fun to steal and use other people's money for their own gain. They did that to show power. Now this young vampire couple stole to pay for whatever they need but they do not live as Darla and Elizabeth do. If anything they are like the poor on the streets, scrounging for a morsel. Elizabeth has yet to see a vampire live in such ways. That was one point why Elizabeth did not like them. They have been vampires for a while yet they have not mastered what means to be a vampire.

She also didn't like them because in the last two days that they have been around they were more into themselves. Darla and Elizabeth had plans to travel, to rule, to take what they wanted. James and Annabelle had nothing like that. It was all about them.

Darla, however, has grown a little tired of it just being her and her sister. It feels like the same day or in their case night playing over and over again. She wanted someone extra company, someone like her. James and Annabelle appear to have something to prove. So this little assignment was to see what they could do. Could the four ban together and make it in this world?

"The mayor's estate." Darla announced as the sun had set just an hour ago.

"He's compensating for something." Elizabeth pointed out as the house was massive. Annabelle smiled a little as she and James held hands. "Vampires steal and move on."

"Well, we should." Darla added meaning while the sisters steal Elizabeth tends to leave a signature of death behind. "A big place like that has some good money." Darla continued on. "You two go in, take that or whatever else looks valuable." Darla looked at the couple. "Usually a drink is nice but maybe another time."

"Sounds like a deal." James accepted the deal. Elizabeth didn't say anything.

"Just you two, we've done this many times." Darla added and the couple looked to each other and agreed. "You have until dawn." The vampire couple took off as Elizabeth and Darla now waited. Darla looked to the younger blonde vampire and knew Elizabeth was not having any of this. "One chance," Darla begged. "They fail, we ditch them."

Elizabeth turned back to the huge mansion and the vampire couple disappeared into the night. She wanted them to fail and even to a degree if they did succeed she was going to walk away from them. If they wanted a group, a squad, whatever you wanted to call it, Annabelle and James were not it.

* * *

The vampire couple were now on the backside of the mansion looking around. Some lights were coming from some windows; others were dark for the night. But how to get in? They could just knock. Annabelle then tapped James' shoulder and then she pointed to an open window. It wouldn't be too much of a jump for any typical vampire but these two started to scale the wall of the estate. The couple have yet to really master any skills as vampires. They liked being with each other and rather keep to themselves. Not all vampires go around maiming and killing.

James got into the window well, just the outside of it. They haven't been invited in, this was someone's home.

"James!" Annabelle whispered loudly wondering what was happening. James looked down towards Annabelle and completely forgot a rule; you need to be invited.

* * *

Elizabeth and Darla waited outside and so far nothing. Elizabeth didn't like this, it was taking too long to grab something valuable. So, when something needs to get done, do it yourself. Elizabeth started to walk and Darla followed. Elizabeth walked right up to the front door and knocked. It took a moment and a butler type man open the door.

"Hello," Elizabeth greeted sweetly but now what.

"This is a private gala, do you have an invitation?" The man asked the two blondes.

"We received one but stupid us can't find it." Darla answered and the butler continued to stare at them. The girls were dressed in some nicer clothes but nothing for a dinner and a ball.

"An invitation is needed madam." The butler was stern about this. Elizabeth could just bite the guy but there was too much commotion behind him that it would cause a stir, not that she would care. Elizabeth then pushed her way closer to the man. She was small in size but her presence was far bigger than you would think.

"At least let me see the mayor and give him my dues to the state." Elizabeth insisted and then the butler nodded. Money always wins. The butler stepped aside and the girls walked in. The dinner would be starting soon and the vampires had to be quick even though this place was huge and it looked like each room had a chandler with diamonds and crystal hanging from them.

Elizabeth looked up to the grand staircase and knew that James and Annabelle were upstairs. The personal string quartet was playing their music as the dinner party was about to head into the dinning room. Elizabeth looked around seeing the rich elites drinking their champagne, dazzling beads around the women, shining and clean cufflinks on the men. Darla watched as Elizabeth headed for the stairs and usually at a party like this, the upper levels were off limits. Just then the two sisters heard someone tapping on a champagne glass.

The butler could be seen weaving through the crowds and got to the grand staircase and walked up a few steps and turned around facing the crowds.

"Dinner will be served momentarily so if you will ladies and gentlemen please make your way to the dinning room shortly." The butler informed the guests. The music that went soft started to get a little louder again. Some of the people went ahead to grab a seat. With the movement now was the time for the vampire sisters to make their way up to the room.

As Elizabeth looked around to see who could be watching. But as she gazed a man was looking to her. It was an older man and by his uniform and medals he was wearing were of importance. His hair was slicked back, he had a rather strong jawline, his built suggested he muscular not scrawny. His features were delicate but he has seen some turbulence in his time. Darla could tell he was fixed on Elizabeth. He began to make his way to her as Darla smiled.

"Good evening madam." The man started as Elizabeth looked to the man and Darla went to stand at her sister's side. "My name is Charles Chaput," He introduced himself and Darla smiled.

"The mayor's son?" Darla asked and the man nodded.

"The dance portion of the evening is not until after dinner but I would like to ask you for a quick dance madam. I can see you aren't staying long." Charles continued to look to Elizabeth. Darla could pick up the resistance but Darla was going to take this as an opportunity. She then leaned into Elizabeth's ear and was whispering. The mayor's son then looked to the small string section and nodded meaning for them change to something more dance appropriate. Then Charles held out his hand to Elizabeth. She reluctantly placed her hand into his. Some of the guest backed away to give the dancers some space.

Darla watched in some happiness but in some worry. The girls never learned how to dance. And this man was a soldier and the son of the mayor; his up bringing was superior to some. Charles then placed one arm around Elizabeth's waist while she placed her free hand on his shoulder. Then in surprising harmony for Darla the two started to dance. Darla watched her little sister follow in perfect suit and was curious to know how she could dance. In fact Darla wanted to keep watching her sister dance but it was time to find James and Annabelle. Darla started to slowly leave the crowds seeing her sister had their attention.

Darla made her way up the stairs keeping an eye on the people. There were people upstairs coming and going as some rooms were open mostly in viewing of art and sculptor. Darla looked down two long hallways and wonder which she should take.

* * *

Outside the window James and Annabelle stood on the ground knowing there was only one way in and that's the front door. But a place would not let two people in like them. Even if they were humans they were in a lower class, they wouldn't even be allowed in even for a drink of water.

In the main room the dance ended and everyone clapped. Elizabeth still stood before Charles as he smiled.

"Thank you," He paused not realizing her name.

"Elizabeth," Elizabeth answered and he nodded.

"Beautiful name, it suites you." He commented and Elizabeth stood there. "I have yet to meet a lady that could dance like you." Elizabeth didn't know if that was true or if he was trying to angle at something else. But another plot was forming Elizabeth's head; James, Darla and Annabelle could ransack this place easily and she could provide some distractions. "Do you like to read?"

"You are not shy at all are you?" Elizabeth decided to play along with this.

"I take that as a yes, I have a talent to read people." Charles went on and held out his arm and Elizabeth took it.

* * *

Upstairs Darla opened a door to a room seeing it was empty but the window was open. She walked to the window and looked out then just a few windows down she saw two shadows. She knew who they were and started down the hall. She got into another room and ran to the window and then saw the couple down below.

"What are you doing?" Darla called out in a loud whisper. The couple then looked up seeing Darla and the two vampires started to climb up the side of the wall. "You know you can clear this window with a jump, now come in." That allowed for the vampires to slip in. "We have a lot to teach you guys."

* * *

Downstairs Charles opened up two wooden doors and Elizabeth walked through and it was a library. The young blonde looked around seeing books upon books. Charles then shut the door quietly behind him as Elizabeth walked around.

"You can take one," Charles insisted and Elizabeth looked to him.

"You really are upfront." Elizabeth added and Charles smiled a little. Elizabeth then walked over to a section of books and started to browse a little. She could feel Charles getting closer to her as she grabbed a book.

"Utopia," Charles read the title and Elizabeth nodded. "When you read it, it'll never happen." He added and Elizabeth put on a fake smile. "You can dance and you read philosophy, I don't think I've ever met a woman like you." Elizabeth's smile then turned into a more seductive grin.

"No, you have never met a woman like me." Elizabeth insisted. She then set the book down as Charles got closer to her. There was something inside of her brewing and it wasn't rage. It was a different fire in her like she was suppressing something else, a natural drive that all people felt. Charles then reached out to her face looking into her green eyes; he's never seen such green eyes. His finger tips touched Elizabeth's face and he just wanted to feel her skin that he could only imagine felt like silk.

For Elizabeth, Charles was a rather handsome man. Most of the men she has now come across were old, fat, worn, drunk and mean. Markus was one of the best she has seen. Well, now Charles could be added to the list. Maybe that was her weakness, beautiful men, strong and chocolate brown eyes. Charles got closer to her and by now women would start to giggle and act coy about this. But Elizabeth didn't, her eyes were serious, her posture unchanging. Charles leaned in and kissed her. It was gentle at first but Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him pulling him closure. Charles got closure her and then pulled away.

Elizabeth continued to stare at him seeing that he seemed a little scared. Most men were not, they went for it and that set off a trigger for Elizabeth to feed. But like with Markus, the steadiness set of a trigger but a different kind. Elizabeth then leaned in for another kiss and Charles complied.

* * *

Back upstairs the vampires search for valuables of kind. They would have to look into locked rooms to find anything so they started to jiggle some handles to see what each door had to hide. James came to a locked door but with a good push it opened. The three looked around the dark room as it was a bedroom. They quickly looked around for a possible safe or keys to a safe.

* * *

Down in the huge study Charles picked up Elizabeth and set her down on a table still holding her. He just knew she was different in some way. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his wait pulling him closer indicating she wanted something. Their kisses were getting heated and it was going to spill into something else soon.

* * *

The three vampires couldn't find anything in that room so they moved on but before they could leave two people in a military type uniforms stood before them. They have been caught and would be thrown out or arrested.

* * *

Downstairs the party started to head to the dinning room as the Mayor Chaput came into the scene. He looked at his guest but was looking for his son as he waited but greeted each guest that came up to him.

"Mayor Chaput," A voice called out and the mayor looked up seeing his guards with three people. The guards escorted the three people downstairs and stood before the mayor. "Found them upstairs, arrest them?" They asked. The mayor looked at the three people seeing that they must be poor looking for something to eat, steal something to sell to get something to eat.

"No," The mayor wasn't going to have them arrested. "Give them scraps from the kitchen and send them out." They mayor was being generous. "Find my son, dinner is almost ready." Darla then looked around knowing Elizabeth was with the son. She peered into the dinning room seeing if somehow Elizabeth was in there but she was nowhere in site.

* * *

In the study Elizabeth and Charles were in a heated lovemaking session. Elizabeth felt as if the rage inside her was suppressed, the anger animal was being satisfied for a moment. Just like with Markus, this was different from anything else. Elizabeth looked into Charles' eyes and just as fast as it started it was over but a wave of euphoria hit Elizabeth. Just like with Markus there was a wash of satisfaction and even gratification.

Elizabeth sat up a little to regain herself and Charles was getting himself back together. It wasn't too awkward at the moment either but Elizabeth needed to leave. She hurried off the table and Charles grabbed her gently.

"Dinner will be ready soon, sit with me." The man offered and Elizabeth stood before him.

"No," She was stern and that threw off Charles. "I must go." Elizabeth went to step away but Charles stepped closer to her.

"Don't forget your book." Charles looked to the small paper book that sat on the shelf. Just then both of them jumped as the doors opened.

"Mister Chaput, dinner is waiting." The butler started and then his eyes narrowed to Elizabeth. "You and your friends are being escorted off the property." That threw a red flag up for Elizabeth and it left Charles a little confused. Elizabeth walked out of the room and Charles went to follow but before he left he grabbed the book and then left the study.

Elizabeth stepped outside of the of the study and saw Darla, James and Annabelle standing there. That pit of rage that was gone was starting to return. She knew that these two should have never been brought here. Charles came out from the study and only recognize Darla and looked to Elizabeth.

"Now, get rid of them." The mayor ordered but instead of being quietly James pushed a guard out of the way.

"You don't touch us." James started and that causes a commotion. "You have no idea who we are, what we can do." He went on. The four vampires were not in any threat but a threat was about to happen. Yes, Darla and Elizabeth sometimes causes threats just to do so but tonight there were a lot of people and this was going to go side ways fast. Elizabeth knew what James was going to do and he wanted to show the people who they were. He morphed into his vampire form and Annabelle followed.

The people started to scream as James and Annabelle started to terrorized them. Just then one guard held up a gun and shot at them but with lightening speed Elizabeth grabbed the guard and twisted his neck. The guests started to run but the other three vampires started to attack and feed. Annabelle then ran to a corner where there were a dozen candles all arranged in a beautiful line. She knocked them over letting them catch fire to anything they touch.

Other guards that were around went to take out the four vampires but bullets don't do anything. The guests that were not under attack ran out. Elizabeth looked to James and Annabelle as they attached everyone they could, making a mess knowing it was time to leave them. Elizabeth found Darla's gaze and without words the blonde sisters started to leave.

Charles saw them leaving and ran after them. He didn't know why but he felt like that he needed answers. He reached for Elizabeth and she turned around and she had her vampire face on. Charles' eyes went big in fear. Elizabeth then started to walk to him and he took steps away. Elizabeth then reach out and grabbed his neck pulling him to her.

"What…what…what are you?" He asked as he fought for air and Elizabeth gave that seductive grin. She then forced him down so he was on his knees. That same euphoria and ecstasy that he gave her back on the table was returning again. Seeing a man kneeling before her gave this great feeling of power. As he was now on his knees and his eyes started to water in fear. Elizabeth leaned into his ear.

"I'm going to be a god some day." She whispered to him. She let go of his neck as he looked up at her. She then leaned forward and grabbed the book looking at it and then turned her now fiery yellow gaze back to him. With one foot she pushed him backwards and now he was sitting on the ground. Elizabeth then joined up with the other three vampires as the flames were starting to gain momentum. Charles just sat on the ground as he watched Elizabeth leave and he was in shock.

* * *

The four vampires were back on the streets of Marseille walking in the cool night. Word would soon be all over the streets but for now it was time to enjoy the night. As they two blonde vampires walked side by side they also watched the vampire couple in front of them laughing. As Darla watched she could see now why Elizabeth was resistant to this.

For Elizabeth and Darla it kind of makes them gag a little seeing the lovey dovey couples. But vampire couples can be different. Most vampire couples mate for life if they are in love. Vampires themselves can have free reign and sex just look at Elizabeth and Darla but vampire soul mates can happen. It's rare to fine and the love is eternal and if one dies the other will live alone in torment. Elizabeth hoped she never found love ever.

This vampire couple has been around about ten years prior to Elizabeth's turning. But Elizabeth got out more this couple seemed to enjoy just being with each other and would feed when they want to. For them it was just about the want to eat never the lust for the kill. Right now the couple was swooning over each other.

"I would need a thousand words to describe the color of your eyes." The male vampire said to his lover.

"They're green," Elizabeth summed that up pretty quickly and Darla smiled.

"Baby sister it's young love humor them." Darla then wrapped her arm around Elizabeth's as they walked together. "I know what you need."

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"A good warm meal." Darla answered and Elizabeth shrugged.

"Well we need to get out of town because these two love sick birds burned down the mayor's estate and that's a sign for the slayer to say come shoot me." Elizabeth was annoyed with them.

"Lizzy they were just having fun." Darla wanted to keep the couple and form a group.

"Fun my ass," Elizabeth stopped walking and looked to the couple as they danced in the streets smiling. "They'll get us killed."

"You think there's a slayer here?" Darla asked and Elizabeth nodded. "Live bait?" And Elizabeth smiled meaning yes. Elizabeth wasn't always kind to her own kind. "New plan Annabelle and James." Darla looked to the couple. "We need to head to the docks so Lizzy and I will meet you there." The couple nodded smiling and Elizabeth saw the gold locket around Annabelle's neck. But as Darla looked to Elizabeth something was different. "After that dance with the mayor's son you seem…different you didn't even kill him."

Elizabeth was still in a state of feeling great. Was it the sex? Or was it the power she held over him. He had the look of death in his eyes as was on his knees before her. She held power over a man of military status. She bent him to her will, she could make him do what she wanted. It was that power that made her feel this way. The power before death, she could be god, give and take life when she pleases. But first to keep feeling this power they needed to get rid of two waited stones.

* * *

The next night came around and from a distance Elizabeth and Darla watched. In the shadows a dark figured moved quickly. James and Annabelle were in the inn by themselves. Elizabeth and Darla left quietly before they were awake and all last night they gave the slayer that was following them signs to this inn. This would throw the slayer off of them for a bit.

Elizabeth then started to walk away to the carriage as it was time to leave Europe for a while. Darla wasn't sure if she wanted to see the outcome but she followed Elizabeth anyways. That was becoming more apparent now, following instead of leading. In the beginning Darla led but in the last few years Elizabeth started to take the helm. Last night was an example. She didn't kill anyone but others did, she just stood there in the glory of it all. She even had a man of high status pleasure her and then wept at her knees. With each passing day and year it was becoming more and more of Elizabeth's world; Darla was just living it. And after casting out two vampires, two of their kind, sentencing them to death, Elizabeth was becoming more than just a vampire.

 _Heavy angst in your heart, like cinderblocks crushing your chair._

 _It's a prison break escape from the dark,_

 _Can't get it out of your head._

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _This is my world,_

 _Oh, you took the wrong turn._

 _Now you're stuck in my world._

 _Trust me this is gonna hurt._

 _Fire it up and watch it burn._

 _This is my world._

 _Can you feel it coming around?_

 _Daylight's turning into the night,_

 _Locked up for the rest of your life._

 _Step it up, get ready to fight._

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _This is my world,_

 _Oh, you took the wrong turn._

 _Now you're stuck in my world._

 _Trust me this is gonna hurt._

 _Fire it up and watch it burn._

 _This is my world._

 _This is my world._

 _This is my world._

 _My world,_

 _Oh, you took a wrong turn._

 _Now you're stuck in my world._

 _Trust me this is gonna hurt._

 _Fire it up and watch it burn._

 _This is my world._

 _This is my World-by Esterly Ft Austin Jenckes_

 _ **A/N: This is Elizabeth's world now isn't it? And we're now completely stuck in 're starting to see that she is getting comfortable being a vampire. Don't worry there's more coming. And of course a little snippet of the next chapter for you guys. No update in the forum this time around, enjoy the holiday weekend. Thanks once more for reading. And as always comments and reviews are most welcomed. You readers are awes some.**_

 _Chapter 7 The Slayer_

 _Elizabeth then started to take off her jacket and that confused the men. Elizabeth was wearing a heavy overcoat and if she was going to fight and feed she needed to be able to move. Her coat felt to the ground and she stood there waiting for their move._

 _The two men started to fan out a little uncertain of what was happening. Elizabeth continued to stand there. One man got closer and went to lunge forwards but Elizabeth caught his hand, pulled him closer all the while breaking his arm and held him hostage. The second man stood there with wide eyes. His partner was screaming in pain and you different have to understand Russian to know what he was screaming about. Elizabeth broke his arm further and the second man took off running._

 _The man in Elizabeth's grip was trying to save himself and tried to pull away but it was useless. Elizabeth then grabbed his neck as his screams turned into whimpers and Elizabeth smiled. She twisted his neck in one direction and hearing the snap was music. The man's body fell to the ground and Elizabeth knelt to the ground to grab her coat and placed back on and continued to walk away._


	8. The Slayer

Chapter 7 The Slayer

 _ **A/N: You guys will like this chapter. Enjoy.**_

1770

Elizabeth walked the snowy streets by herself in the cold night. As she walked by herself she could already feel it. Someone was following her, most likely the person wanted to rob her. Elizabeth decided to play along with it and stopped walking and turned around. There two men following her. Elizabeth smiled standing there was the two men walked up to her.

Elizabeth then started to take off her jacket and that confused the men. Elizabeth was wearing a heavy overcoat and if she was going to fight and feed she needed to be able to move. Her coat felt to the ground and she stood there waiting for their move.

The two men started to fan out a little uncertain of what was happening. Elizabeth continued to stand there. One man got closer and went to lunge forwards but Elizabeth caught his hand, pulled him closer all the while breaking his arm and held him hostage. The second man stood there with wide eyes. His partner was screaming in pain and you didn't have to understand Russian to know what he was screaming about. Elizabeth broke his arm further and the second man took off running.

The man in Elizabeth's grip was trying to save himself and tried to pull away but it was useless. Elizabeth then grabbed his neck as his screams turned into whimpers and Elizabeth smiled. She twisted his neck in one direction and hearing the snap was music. The man's body fell to the ground and Elizabeth knelt to the ground to grab her coat and placed back on and continued to walk away.

* * *

Darla sat at a little table reading or at least was trying to. Elizabeth has taught her basics but it was a struggle. Just then the door opened and Elizabeth walked in.

"The sun is about to rise, you made it just in time." Darla commented and Elizabeth ignored the remark as she set her coat aside.

"I'm not liking the cold." Elizabeth began a new subject as she sat down. "What's that?" She asked seeing the paper in Darla's hands.

"From your old heart throb," Darla answered and Elizabeth took it and began to read. "Money?" She asked and Elizabeth nodded. "And?"

"We're rich." Elizabeth answered. "But, Markus wants to have a meeting with us." She went on. "Legal issues, I mean, I think it's a check up on us."

"Then we should go see an old boyfriend then." Darla gave a wicked smile. For Elizabeth it meant they could leave Moscow. They came to Russia blindly. Darla rolled out a map, closed her eyes and her finger landed on this city. Elizabeth has dealt with the cold, she grew up in London and it does snow but here for the blond it was a little excessive. But Elizabeth won't deny that fur coats were nice and pretty.

But it wasn't the cold that was deterring the sisters. A sickness was spreading. Of course vampires do not get sick but it makes for poor hunts and paranoia. If anything this looked something like the plague and if it was then these two needed to leave. People who don't get sick are sometimes looked at funny.

Elizabeth sat down looking at the piece of paper reading it. It's been sometime since she has seen Markus, almost 20 years now. His daughter should be grown up and the man should be showing his age. When he finally sees Elizabeth he'll see that she hasn't aged.

* * *

The night was starting and the snow was lightly falling to the ground. The place was empty as only the dead were here. But a set of footsteps crunched in the snow as a very young girl walked through the white covered ground. She was small in size and height, blond; very fair skin. She was barely sixteen and she was alone walking around. Polina was her name. As she walked alone she slowly took out a wooden stake that she carved herself.

She held it close to her side and staying in tune with her surroundings. She could feel her heart rate increasing knowing something was following her. Most girls her age would start to run and maybe even scream but not this little girl. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. A vampire growled as he slowly advanced to her showing his fangs. Polina stood her ground as the vampire charged at her.

Polina jumped in the air and kicked the vampire back. The vampire fell to his back went to get up but Polina was faster and jumped to the vampire and slammed the stake to his chest and he was dust on the fresh snow. Polina stood up looking around in the dark and heard another growl in the night knowing she would be in this graveyard for a while.

* * *

An older gentleman sat a desk with his glasses on reading an old book as the wooden door opened. The small cottage was covered in old books, crosses, religious relics and some bundles of garlic. Polina took off her coat and walked over to her Watcher, Fedor.

"How many?" Fedor asked as Polina sat in a chair in front of him.

"Six," She answered and reached for a cup of tea that was still hot just for her made by her Watcher. "I don't see an increase from the sickness everyone is afraid of." She then sipped her tea.

"Then it's just local vampires we need to worry about." The Watcher added but then gave a cough and it concerned his slayer. "No fevers, dry weather." He insisted and she nodded as she sipped on her tea again. "I do have a slight concern from a Watcher back in England however."

"The English are concerned with us?" Polina asked as Fedor began to search for something and then found a piece of paper and looked at it to be sure this is what he wanted. He coughed again and it wasn't the sickness that Polina was afraid of. Her Watcher was old, he was old and she had a feeling he was fighting pneumonia and it would be a losing battle. But she didn't want to lose her Watcher; she's known him for two years now and he's the only father she has known in her life. He found her telling her that she was a potential slayer and was there to train her when the call came.

"The Council is concerned about a vampire possibly originating from London or York," Fedor began to skim through the paper. "One slayer, Lenore from France and her Watcher Owen apparently were tracking two sister vampires," He kept reading. "They lost track of them but they have burned down villages."

"That's Europe," Polina added.

"I'm sure it's just an alert, most vampires don't travel too far from their respective cities." Fedor put it off as he set his papers down and coughed some more into a handkerchief. He looked to his young slayer who was concern and would have to tell her soon that that a new Watcher from the Council would replace him so he could rest with his sickness. Polina finished her tea and went to turn in for the night and went to her small room and small bed.

She got into her bed as the small candle lit the little room. Polina took off her little gold necklace and hung it up by her bedside. She laid in her bed looking to a blank ceiling. Her door was opened to let the fire's heat from the small living room would find its way in. Polina pulled the covers over her head and went to get some sleep but her eyes remained open hearing the faint coughs of her Watcher could be heard.

* * *

Polina was walking through the gloomy gray day with a small pack across her back. She was walking along the countryside just outside the city of Moscow. It was rather a chilly day but there was an inn just up the way and the serve some of the best hot meals and drinks and she was craving one. Also she'll sit in this inn and gather some information on travelers and some have led her to vampires.

Polina walked in and walked towards the eating area. She headed to the bar knowing the man who tends to the guests and sat down. Without words the man handed her a glass of water and she sat there for a moment. She can hear the daily talks as all kinds of people come here. Some people come here to hide secrets, some to tell secrets and then she listens to anything that can sound like vampires or anything supernatural. The big talk was that of the plague as it has returned to Russia. People were talking that it was an act of God and the end of times were coming. This was something that Fedor was reading up on, end of days as this could be that of Pestilence.

* * *

In the city Elizabeth barely opened the curtains. No sun came through just light. The gray clouds were blocking the sun's harsh rays. She could step out but she could still be burned as the sun's rays will still come through, it just takes a little longer. Elizabeth can get quick glimpses of the daylight but they were far and few in between. On occasions she misses the daylight, the sun and the warmth it can bring. Elizabeth closed the curtain and continued to sit there as Darla slept soundly in the other room.

The blonde walked to the table and picked up the letter from Markus. It was going to be a long ride back to London from Moscow. It took the sisters a month to get here and not without issues. She looked at Markus' handwriting as it was smooth and clean, anyone could read it. The letter was very formal and proper and she could tell he wrote it without fear. That would be something she would have to look into, she would need to make sure fear was still placed in his heart and mind.

' _Elizabeth,_

 _I am writing to you on behalf of your wealth and welfare. In the time we have last spoken your money has doubled and continues to grow. I do find in finding you, keeping you informed and moving the money around is amounting to some difficulty. I know what you are and you do not age, you do not die. If you wish to keep the money, to keep what life style you have we must meet. We will need to forge a plan of some sorts such as keeping you alive on paper._

 _This meeting can be brief as I know you must be busy with whatever it is you do these days. I will have a plan proposed to you upon your arrival._

 _Markus'_

Elizabeth looked around the room feeling that stir-crazy wave. She wanted to leave as soon as possible not just to have this meeting but something told her that she and her sister needed to leave Moscow, it wasn't safe here.

* * *

Polina opened the door to her little cottage and set down her pack and took her coat off. She was about to head to the little kitchen area when she noticed it was quiet. Her Watcher was not at his desk nor was he in the kitchen making his tea. She walked to his room and he was asleep on the bed. Polina walked in a little more and covered Fedor a little more with his blanket. She touched his forehead and felt he was a little warm. She continued to sit there for a moment looking at the old man. His face was worn with wrinkles, his blue eyes that were sleeping were not a piercing blue but fading. Her Watcher was old, he has seen horrible things in this world that only one sees in their nightmares. This war was slowly taking him. He then let out a little cough and went back into deep sleep.

Polina got up and as she went to the kitchen she saw a letter sitting on the desk. It was address to Fedor but the return address is what caught her attention. It was from London. Nothing comes from London except the Watchers Council. She knew from last night a letter was sent warning her about two dangerous vampires but this letter had yet to be opened. It was address to her Watcher but if had been delivered to him he would open it right away.

Polina opened it and decided to see what it could be about. Anything from the Council was always opened right away as it could be urgent.

Fedor woke up from his nap and reached for his little pocket watch and saw he slept a lot longer than he wanted. Not only that when looking up at the window the first hints of dusks were here. He knew Polina would be home any minute and he wanted to have dinner started before she headed out to patrol. As he walked out of his room and to the little kitchen he saw Polina sitting at the table with an open letter.

"New Watcher?" She asked and in his eyes she could see the answer.

"It's only for a short time," Fedor insisted knowing that he was going to have to tell her sooner or later. His health was not good and the Council wanted to make sure the slayer had a fit Watcher. "I'll come back,"

"No, you won't," Polina stood up. "I know you won't. I've seen then blood in the towels, in the handkerchiefs." She knew her Watcher was sick and getting sicker. He was walking slower, thinking slower, eating slower. He'll barely make it to London and if he does the pneumonia will be too much to treat. "When was I going to know?"

"I wanted to wait until I knew who the next watcher would be." Fedor explained and she nodded. "I don't want to leave, I don't trust any Watcher with you but, but I am sick and if I am to serve you I need to be better than what I am now. I must train and protect you and right now I can do none of that in this condition." He was honest and it hurt. Polina has no family anymore. She never knew her father and her mother died during a harsh winter. Polina was going to die herself until Fedor found her and told what greatness she could achieve.

They were all that each other has in this cold place. Of course Fedor would stay here until the next Watcher arrived but he even knew the chances of coming back were little. It's not just the fact that the pneumonia could kill him but a slayer's life was short. Most barely live a year after they are called. Polina came to her year anniversary three months ago. If he lives through the pneumonia he might outlive his slayer entirely.

"I should go patrol." Polina wanted to not talk about this, not now at least.

"Please, be careful, it seems colder than usual." Fedor warned his slayer and she nodded as she grabbed her pack and made sure her weapons were in there ready.

"I'll be back for supper." She added meaning she'll be out for a bit but she'll give him time to cook.

"Paprikash will work?" Fedor asked and she nodded with a small smile and left.

* * *

The night was a buzz already as Elizabeth and Darla were at a local pub. They would leave tomorrow night and make the long trip to London. The night wasn't young but there was still plenty of night to go. As usual Elizabeth and Darla attracted men to them. Darla would pick one and depending on what was happening she would have sex with him and leave, eat him or both. Elizabeth was different. She would pick a man, gain his trust, maybe even have the man give her some money and then kill him. She rarely had sex; on a few occasions she had sex and had it for pleasure. The guy would think he was about to get luck only to have his life sucked right out of him.

Elizabeth was already trashed and men were hanging all over her. Darla wasn't as wasted yet but a few more shots and she will be. The music was playing and everyone was having a good time. Elizabeth got up stumbling knowing it was time to go but one man hung onto her. He wanted her and she smiled, he looked like a good kill. She was getting hungry and tired, he would be enough to get her home and she could sleep the rest of the night and day. Elizabeth grabbed the man's hand and they stumbled over to Darla.

"Darla, I'm leaving, got someone yummy." Elizabeth smiled and Darla smiled back.

"Have fun Lizzy," Darla waved her off and Elizabeth and the man stumbled out of the bar and walked the dark streets. Both were giggling as they were drunk. They were stumbling and heading to the little place where she and Darla were staying but as she walked with the man she was getting hungry. She couldn't wait and something about feeding in the open area was thrilling.

"You married?" Elizabeth asked and the man chuckled. As she forced him to the wall and he was taken back but not deterred by it.

"Yeah, is that going to affected anything?" He asked and Elizabeth smiled. If he only knew what her wicked smile was then he would be running, she was giving that wicked smile to him.

"Means you have experience right?" She asked and then he pushed her against the wall smiling. He leaned in for a kiss and Elizabeth accepted but this only made her hungrier. She could feel his blood pulsing threw him. As he kissed her she morphed into her demon form. He moved down to her neck and then Elizabeth grabbed his hair and yanked him back. He started to laugh thinking this was foreplay but his eyes widen seeing the yellow eyes and the demon face.

"Help!" He screamed and Elizabeth smiled.

"Let's do it." Elizabeth then pulled him closer and sunk her into his neck. But as she was feeding Elizabeth stopped and looked to her right seeing someone standing there. It was a girl, maybe sixteen at the most. She said something in Russian and it probably meant stop. Elizabeth shoved the man down as he held his bleeding neck. This little girl ruined her dinner. "Who are you?" She asked.

The girl said her name but Elizabeth didn't understand what the girl was saying as she took out a stake. Elizabeth had no idea what was happening as she stood there. The girl then charged at her and Elizabeth dodged her. For being drunk Elizabeth still could focus. She ducked the swings the girl gave her. Elizabeth never fought a human like this. The only things she knew that could have skills like this were other vampires.

"What are you?" Elizabeth asked again as the girl jumped in the air and went to slam down the stake to Elizabeth chest. Elizabeth grabbed the stake and held it at bay while the girl shoved her against the wall. Not only could she fight but she was very strong. The pointed end of the stake was getting closer to Elizabeth chest and the vampire had to do something and fast. This was a chick fight so Elizabeth dug her nails into the girl and it caused her to let up just a little and then Elizabeth kicked her back.

The girl went after her again and Elizabeth grabbed her and threw her to the wall. The little girl went to jump up but Elizabeth reached down and picked her up and slammed her against the wall and let her fall. The girl rolled to her side and coughed up blood and looked to Elizabeth. She was saying something to her but Elizabeth could not understand.

"Like I care," Elizabeth grabbed the girl by the neck, shoved her against the wall. "Still hungry." Elizabeth then sunk her fangs into the girl's neck to feed. The girl screamed in terror and something happened. Elizabeth has never tasted blood like this. It was strong, powerful and like a high. Elizabeth drained the girl dry and let her body fall to the floor. Elizabeth stood there for a moment and wiped some blood from her lips and licked it. But who was this girl?

* * *

Elizabeth stumbled into her room and started to rummage through her stuff. She then found the big book labeled _Vampyre._ She started to frantically turn the pages and then stopped. She blinked a few times to adjust her site as it was blurry. She read the lines over and over again and sat there. Just then she jumped hearing her sister walking in and a man's voice talking. Elizabeth got up and rushed out of her little room to Darla and grabbed the man. Darla was startled as Elizabeth started to shove the man out.

"Lizzy what's wrong?" Darla asked sensing a panic from her little sister. Elizabeth grabbed Darla and rushed her to her room and grabbed the book.

"Slayer, you know about the slayer." Elizabeth started and Darla nodded but was lost. "Remember, remember back in France one was following us?" She asked and Darla nodded but she was not getting anything. "The slayer is here."

"Are you sure?" Darla asked as her eyes widen in fear. "Where?" She asked and Elizabeth didn't answer. She stood there and realized the blood on her face was not from the man. She reached for it and wiped some of it off and looked at it as it was still slightly fresh on her finger. She then looked back up to Darla.

* * *

Elizabeth held Darla's hand as she led her to the alley where two bodies laid. One of a man that was going to die of the cold and blood loss before the night was over. But the other body was of a young girl. Elizabeth stood still as Darla walked over to the body and knelt down. She reached out seeing the girl's eyes were still open but her life was gone. Darla then saw a gold chain around her neck and she went to take it but as soon as she touched it stung. The necklace moved a little and Elizabeth saw the medallion and knew why it stung. Elizabeth looked around making sure no one was watching then looked to Darla and stood up.

"You killed a slayer?" Darla asked.

"She was fast, really strong as the book says they are." Elizabeth answered and Darla let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh my god, you killed a slayer." Darla repeated and walked over to her little sister and then hugged her. "You killed a slayer," She then looked at Elizabeth and placed both hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "My baby sister killed a slayer." She then hugged Elizabeth who was still in shock. "We need to leave now." Meaning this will get around and as if they were not hunted enough this will defiantly put them on a wanted list.

The sisters quickly packed and left knowing they would never come back. They would ride through the night and get as far away as possible. As Elizabeth got into the carriage she felt different. The blood she had taken was different; it was strong and powerful. When drinking it she could even see flashes of what looked like fragments and memories of other girls, other slayers.

* * *

Fedor was out in the early morning with his cane looking for his slayer. He stayed up all night waiting for her and when five o'clock in the morning came in his heart dropped in panic. As soon as the sun rose he set out to find her. He first went to the cemetery but it was empty. Now it was time to look in dark alleys and corners of the city.

The snow from last night was still falling but it was falling faintly and soon it would stop. The ground was covered with snow as his feet crunched through it. Did it snow badly that she was held up somewhere until it passed?

"Polina?" He asked into the cold winter air. He then came to an alley and something caught his eye. There were two mounds and he knows what those mounds could hold. He rushed to one that was closer, got to his knees and tossed his cane aside and began to dig. He then saw a dead frozen man in the snow and frozen blood around him. His neck had two puncher marks and he knew a vampire was here. He would deal with the man in a minute after he found Polina.

But as he sat there looking at the dead man and looked up to the second man his heart was pounding. He knew he had to go there and push the snow off the body but he didn't want to. Fedor grabbed his cane and used it to get up and walked to the mound of snow and knelt down. He started to push the snow back but when he saw a Saint Michael medallion shine through and he shot back and his chest became heavy.

"No, oh no," He said in the softest voice. He sat back up and began to push more snow back and uncovered a face. Her face was white, she had been drained completely of her blood and then her body left to freeze. Her eyes were looking at him; the monster who killed her didn't even bother to close her eyes to this harsh and freezing world. "Polina," He started to feel hot stinging tears roll down his face. As soon as one tear fell it froze completely on Polina's cold face. "Oh, no, no," He then dug her out of the snow completely and brought her closer as if his warmth could save her.

Fedor has lost a slayer before and every time a slayer dies evil wins again. But it's beyond that. This was someone's daughter, some one loved her, he knew he did and now she was taken. Fedor continued to hold onto his slayer and looked at her eyes and went to close them himself. She was gone; she was safe from this cruel and dark world. She helped to defeat monsters and was finally given a chance to rest. Fedor reached for the Saint Michael medallion and took it off of her. He had hoped it would protect her, it failed; he failed. He knew his Watcher days were coming to end; it just ended sooner rather than months down the line.

* * *

The sun was finally gone and Elizabeth and Darla were on the road again leaving Russia for good. Darla wanted to talk about the slayer Elizabeth killed; this was big news. It's not everyday you kill a slayer. But Elizabeth sat quietly in the carriage with the _Vampyre_ book on her lap. She has looked up the slayer briefly and the book itself has mentioned the Chosen One, but there wasn't much. Elizabeth was unprepared for the slayer and this little girl almost had her. It was time to look up her enemy, to know how to kill the next one and the next one. _'They can keep coming because I will create them.'_

 _Do you realize,_

 _That you have the most beautiful face?_

 _Do you realize,_

 _We're floating in space?_

 _Do you realize_

 _That happiness makes you cry?_

 _Do you realize_

 _That everyone you know someday will die?_

 _Do you realize_

 _That everyone you know someday will die?_

 _Do You Realize by Ursine Vulpine_

 _ **This was a sad chapter reading it. It's different than when Buffy tells the story because she just says she killed a slayer. Here we get to meet the slayer. Well, now we're off to merry ole' London. What do you think is to come? Hope you're enjoying everything. There's a review in the forum and a sneak peak right below. Thank you all for reading, following and commenting. You guys are awesome.**_

 _Chapter 8 To be Damned_

 _Markus was older these days. His lush brown hair has already started to show the grey of age. He has aged quite well despite what he endured twenty years ago. He managed to move up in the banking system but ten years ago he lost his beloved wife Daniela, she fell ill and was never able to recover. But he still had his daughter Celia and she looks more like her mother than ever._

" _Father," Celia's voice rang out as she walked into the office with some papers. She too was interested in money and banking. He as taught her and in fact she works as his secretary at the bank. Some find it refreshing; others see that a woman should be at home. And a woman of her age should be courting by now. Of course Celia had a few suitors for she was beautiful. She had long curly brown hair, brown eyes and her skin was like that of porcelain._

 _Markus was preparing Celia for the arrival some of their wealthiest clients. Celia knew of the story and the warnings her father has given her. But until she meets this Elizabeth she wasn't afraid. In the past few years she played in her head over and over how she was going to stand up to this Elizabeth and tell her a thing or two._


	9. To be Damned

Chapter 8 To be Damned

 _ **A/N: Hello readers. I know it's been a very long time since I've posted. A lot has been going on and this story has just been siting around. I apologize for the long pauses. I will do my best to update more often and when I can.**_

 _ **I do hope you like this chapter. Please, enjoy.**_

 _ **This chapter is credited to Nikon the Vampire as in one of his spin off stories about TCOA called Past Lives has a scene which has driven the chapter. If you haven't read Past Lives or Blackest Night then please do, you won't be disappointed.**_

 _About time for anyone telling you off for all your deeds  
No sign the roaring thunder stopped in cold to read  
No time  
I get mine and make no excuses; waste of precious breath  
No time  
The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death_

 _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_  
 _You'll never be loved till you've made your own_  
 _You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_  
 _You never know the top till you get too low_

 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_  
 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_

 _No lies and no deceiving, man is what do you loves_  
 _I keep tryin' to conceive that death is from above_  
 _No time_  
 _I get mine and make no excuses; waste of precious breath_  
 _No time_  
 _The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death_

 _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_  
 _You'll never be loved till you've made your own_  
 _You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_  
 _You never know the top till you get too low_

 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_  
 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_

 _Life isn't always what you think it'd be_  
 _Turn your head for one second and the tables turn_  
 _And I know, I know that I did you wrong_  
 _But will you trust me when I say that I'll_  
 _Make it up to you somehow, somehow_

 _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_  
 _You'll never be loved till you've made your own_  
 _You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_  
 _You never know the top till you get too low_

 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_  
 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 _I'm so sorry_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _I'm so sorry_

 _I'm so Sorry by Imagine Dragons_

1771

Leaving Russia was urgent that much was for sure but a little bit of site seeing and tasting the locals was on the list. Belarus, Poland, Germany and Belgium were countries the two sisters hopped around in. A three-month trip stretched into a year before they reached France and long before England. Elizabeth knew if they wanted to keep up this lifestyle then yes at some point a visit with Markus was needed. One thing was future she was not going to see this man every year.

While in Calais knowing that they would have to wait until tomorrow to set sail to the mother country the blonde vampires were at a local café with some French pastries. It's been twenty years since these two have reunited and embark on this journey together. And in the last twenty years even their looks have changed. They looked more mature and with their corsets and lace dresses they looked even finer.

Not much talk was between the sisters and they both mutually did not want to return to England, there was no plan to. This was going to be a one-stop visit, do business and then leave. In the early hours of the morning before the sun rises they would sneak onto a cargo ship for Canterbury and then from there to London.

"Maybe we can see King George," Darla decided to end the silence.

"The man can't even rule the colonies, it's coming undone in the Americas. Last year with the Boston Massacre," Elizabeth started and Darla smirked.

"Only embellishment, colonist." Darla grabbed her cup of coffee and sipped it. "Would you ever consider going to the colonies?" Darla asked as she set down her coffee and Elizabeth turned her head away looking out to the night. "New lands, new people, new money," Darla listed some reasons to go.

"A place of slaves, famine and war," Elizabeth returned her list of reasons and sat back in her chair. "There are spoils to war, the colonies are not spoils yet."

"Then Ireland," Darla proposed and Elizabeth continued to listen. "We go there, see the island, I hear it's greener than anything on God's earth." Darla waited for a response. She was waiting to see what comment her sister would make about Ireland or God. Some times she liked to provoke her little sister. "We'll head to Belfast,"

"Why?" Elizabeth asked. "It's nothing more than a shipyard." She added.

"We'll work our way around." Darla then cleaned herself up and then stood up indicating that they should head to the docks soon. Elizabeth stood up as well looking around in the night and sighed. One thing was for sure once they reach London, speak to Markus then she will do what she can to avoid him until he passes on his death bed.

* * *

Markus was older these days. His lush brown hair has already started to show the grey of age. He has aged quite well despite what he endured twenty years ago. He managed to move up in the banking system but ten years ago he lost his beloved wife Daniela, she fell ill and was never able to recover. But he still had his daughter Celia and she looks more like her mother than ever.

"Father," Celia's voice rang out as she walked into the office with some papers. She too was interested in money and banking. He as taught her and in fact she works as his secretary at the bank. Some find it refreshing; others see that a woman should be at home. And a woman of her age should be courting by now. Of course Celia had a few suitors for she was beautiful. She had long curly brown hair, brown eyes and her skin was like that of porcelain.

Markus was preparing Celia for the arrival some of their wealthiest clients. Celia knew of the story and the warnings her father has given her. But until she meets this Elizabeth she wasn't afraid. In the past few years she played in her head over and over how she was going to stand up to this Elizabeth and tell her a thing or two.

Markus has been waiting for Elizabeth for months to arrive and everyday is made him nervous. It was always asking could this be the day? But some how he would know when Elizabeth came into town. He knows it would just hit him like a wall. Until that time the older man was looking over Elizabeth's statements. At the rate she was going and the fact that she was never going to die she could have a huge finical empire of some sorts.

* * *

Up stairs in the little home Celia was reading a letter from a possible suitor. The suitor's name was Alex and this man was a little different than the others. He wasn't wealthy but he can provide. As she read the letter again as Alex was currently in Ireland serving in the Royal Navy and would return in another few months. The letter was just an update but it did have some love undertones in it. Celia smiled as she finished it, folded the letter gently and set aside. The young woman then went to her window seeing the first hints of night.

Down below Markus looked out the window and stood up seeing the night was starting and he felt that wall. Markus started to gather the papers and prepare. He started to rush around the office room knowing this had to be the night. He gathered what was Elizabeth's papers and made sure that they were organized. He then began to rush around to make sure everything was ready.

As Markus got the place ready Celia came downstairs and saw her father pacing. She knew Elizabeth had to be around or at least coming. Markus then stopped in his tracks looking to his daughter.

"I want you to stay in your room." He ordered and Celia cocked an eyebrow. "I am being very serious,"

"I am supposed to keep this agreement with this woman and carry out her money. I should be allowed to meet her." Celia was stern in her statement. Markus knew he could try to keep his daughter away but some how she'll get involved. He did not want her involved in this and tonight was going to be the night he asks Elizabeth to keep his daughter out of this. He was going to barging something to keep Celia away from all of this.

* * *

The sun had set for the day and the house was quiet now. Markus sat at his desk with the candles burning to give light, the fireplace was lit with flames but was he ready? He sat waiting knowing Elizabeth was going to walk in. Once invited, they can always walk in when they wanted and as of now unless he moves he could never lock his door. Markus just waited and glanced at the small desk clock as it ticked.

Celia waited in her room staring out her window waiting to see Elizabeth. She reached for a cross and held it. She wanted to help her father break free from this servitude but how? She's never met this woman but she could feel nothing but fear from her father.

Markus took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Maybe Elizabeth was dead; she was hit by lightening and put out of her misery. That would be a blessing and he could actually quit living in fear. Just then in the silence and crackling fire he heard something. He opened his eyes and standing before him was Elizabeth. She wore a simple silk dress and a light long coat. Her hair was pulled up loosely with small blonde strands hanging around her face.

Markus stood up slowly seeing how her beauty that captured him years ago was still there. She still looks the same, nothing has changed well, maybe something has. She still had her supple beauty, her soft skin but something else was there. Her once soft green and innocent eyes he first looked into were gone. Her green eyes now were fierce, stern; they have seen things. He can only imagine what she has done since they have last seen one another.

"Markus," Elizabeth greeted him sweetly and started to walk towards him. There was a chair pulled slightly out in front of his desk just for her. "You're looking well," And some how Markus felt that was not in anyway demeaning or harsh, she meant it. Markus nodded in the complement.

"You as well Elizabeth," He commented and she smiled. That smile can be deceiving to anyone from the outside. She looked so innocent and sweet. She was small and meek to the naked eye and he knows she uses that to her full advantage. "I see you are alone." He was referring to how Darla was missing.

"This is between two business people, Darla gets bored with this talk. She was never educated in that way." Elizabeth answered meaning Darla was off somewhere in town. Markus then held out his hand letting her know to sit. Elizabeth then walked to the chair and sat down. "So Markus,"

"You'll be pleased to know that you are wealthy," Markus began and then grabbed the papers. "What I am most concerned about is how to keep the money flowing and keep you alive." He went on. "I have an idea about that,"

"Which is what?" Elizabeth as Markus handed her a paper.

"You will need to assume a new name of sorts every ten years or so." Markus sat back in his chair. "Ten to twenty years throws off suspicion. If done right it would appear that the money and income is being passed down to family."

"I see," Elizabeth understood what he was trying to do. This would keep her alive on paper and able to move money, use it and keep people from knowing that she was something other than human.

"I want to establish a new name for you in two more years," Markus then brought up another paper. "It would be as if you were passing on this to a daughter." Elizabeth looked at the prosed name. "The Cantilever name is within it but it gives up the money to Elizabeth Cantilever to Isabel Cantilever Traylor. Your name just adjusted." Elizabeth nodded liking the deceiving nature of this. "Every ten years we will need to do this, new name, a meeting and future growth plan."

"I can only imagine as times change so will this." Elizabeth added and Markus nodded.

"That means our ten years must be on time." Markus answered.

"You won't live forever," Elizabeth added and Markus was planning this out and this was the proposal he had been trying to comprise.

"No, I won't," He then sighed a little. "Which means someone else will have to do this,"

"Your,"

"No," Markus cut her off with a stern voice. "No, let her be, I can find some one else." He knew the quiet and seemingly tempered Elizabeth was about to change. Elizabeth then smiled knowing he had a plan in his head.

"Markus, what happened a long time ago?" She asked and he didn't answer, he didn't have to. "I will keep you safe, you and generations after, I will provide as long as you do." Markus' heartbeat was picking up. "But, I can only provide when there is loyalty, absolute loyalty." Elizabeth then went quiet to let Markus reflect on that. "You and I are building something incredible, we can do amazing things. I want you to see it through the eyes of generations after you. I will keep you safe,"

"Elizabeth," Markus wanted to say more, he wanted to be let go of this burden. Just then Elizabeth leaned forwards, reached out and pushed the papers aside and crawled on the desk. Markus was paralyzed in fear of what was about to happen. Elizabeth reached out and grabbed him by his collar pulling him towards her. He was bracing himself for the worst but was instead met with a kiss. It wasn't a tiny kiss; it was something more and something deep.

Markus closed his eyes meeting Elizabeth's kiss. His mind flashed back to the very first night they were together. The passion, lust and longing they shared was something he wanted again and thought about once in a while. He was her first and he knew that. This kiss though was different. It wasn't the scared, nervous and coy kiss from years ago. This was different, filled with lust and sin. He was kissing a monster a killer. Elizabeth crawled completely on the desk, forcing Markus back to his chair and straddled him never once breaking away.

She could turn him and he would never leave her. They could be together forever and part of her was tempting to Sire him now. She could feel that he wanted it. There was something between them since meeting. The kissing was deep and immersed in lust. There was this desire between them. And while Markus' life was on the edge of a knife this was exciting. He pulled Elizabeth closer to him, Elizabeth took off the coat as he reached down to her dress pulling it up holding her bare thighs. Markus pulled her closer, stood up and laid her on the desk. Without breaking the kisses Elizabeth unbutton Markus' trousers and he pulled her closer to him.

Up in her room Celia heard something like a rustling. What if Elizabeth was here? What if she just broke in and is torturing her father? Celia got up slowly and walked over to a shelf and reached for something. She pulled down a cross and held it close and turned to her door. She slowly opened it and looked down the hall and didn't hear anything, which made her nervous. She walked quickly and quietly downstairs and rushed a little more to the study.

As soon as Celia turned the corner she stopped dead in her tracks at the site before her.

"Father?" She asked and the two bodies on the desk stopped moving. Markus looked up and Elizabeth turned her head facing Celia. She met Celia when she was just a baby and now she was a young woman. She did have her father's eyes though. Elizabeth herself to sit up as Markus turned his head the other way almost shamefully.

"You must be Celia." Elizabeth broke the unbelievable tension in the room. Celia was nearly in tears at what she saw. All these years she was told of Elizabeth and how awful she was and possibly what she was. And now to see her father in the state he was. Maybe she seduced him into that has to be only explanation. Elizabeth then stood before the young woman. "You look horrified." Elizabeth could see it, Celia's eyes were in shock and disgust. Elizabeth then look to Markus as he straightened himself out a little. "Oh," She turned her attention back to Celia. "Your mother is dead and you caught your father with another woman."

Celia wanted to say something but didn't she just look to her father. He stood there looking pitiful and in regret.

"You know, I was with your father long before he met your mother. We had," She looked to Markus knowing he left that detail out. "We were together for a short while. You could say old loves die very hard." Elizabeth continued to stand there. "But Celia, men, all men they lie and they will move on as soon as they can."

"Celia," Markus jumped in. "Please, return to your room." He asked and then Elizabeth looked to him.

"Markus?" She started. "Are you ashamed?" Markus didn't answer as he stood there and Elizabeth waited for answer. "You know before we were interrupted it felt so good didn't it?" Now she was making a fool of him in front of his daughter. "He was just swearing his loyalty to me that's all."

"Celia, please," Markus asked again hoping she would listen.

"What loyalty?" Celia demanded and Elizabeth smiled.

"I can provide," Elizabeth started but Celia was going to listen. She was betrayed and lied to, that much she knew. Her father has told her what monster she was, how she tried to kill her when she was baby and tried to kill her mother. But the woman standing before her was just that, a woman.

"You're just some person for my father." Celia interjected and Elizabeth seeing where that conclusion came from. Markus couldn't say anything right now to make any of this better. "Father said you were a demon and you are."

"I'm part demon," Elizabeth explained but Celia held up the cross. Elizabeth's smile then disappeared.

"Celia!" Markus knew they were now treading into dangerous waters.

"Oh," Elizabeth began to realize something. "You thought metaphorically didn't you?" She now can see why Celia wasn't afraid, she saw Elizabeth as woman most likely a psycho prostitute. Elizabeth started to walk to Celia. She has touched crosses before and they hurt and to even look at one was uncomfortable. She then reached out and placed her hand on it and immediately her hand started to smoke. Celia's eyes widen in disbelief. Elizabeth then crushed the wooden cross and Celia fell back and crawled away to the wall.

"Elizabeth," Markus' voice was covered in a begging tone. In a flash Elizabeth was before Markus and Celia screamed in just how fast she moved. Elizabeth grabbed Markus by his neck and held him up above the ground.

"You all just baffle me." Elizabeth started as Celia began to cry. "I offer and you all just want to take with no consequences." Elizabeth then walked over to Celia while holding Markus by the throat and dragged him. "You have one more chance, swear your loyalty, your family's loyalty until I die and I swear no harm will come to you and yours." Elizabeth laid out the terms to Celia knowing she will be the one to keep the business running.

Celia looked to her father as she had tears running down her cheeks. His eyes were giving the answers.

"Ok! Just leave us be!" Celia screamed out and Elizabeth smiled.

"Good, but I need to be sure." Elizabeth knew better than to be that easy. She brought Markus closer to her and sunk her teeth into his neck as he called out in pain. Celia cried out as Elizabeth fed on him. She pulled away and with a swift move she snapped Markus' neck and his body made a loud thunk hitting the ground. Celia's screams were completely silent as she could not scream. "Oh, that never gets old."

Celia was shaking in both fear and shock at what just happened in the span of just minutes. Elizabeth then crouched down to be at Celia's level and looked to the girl. She then reached out and made sure they were looking at one another.

"Celia, you have a lot to learn about this." Elizabeth's voice was soft. "But I make the rules and you will follow or I'll find a way to make you pay for you lack of trust." Celia's eyes looked to her father's body hoping he would get up to save her. "He's dead, I'm sorry I did that…well…maybe I'm not sorry." Then her face morphed into the demon and form. Celia tried to scream but nothing came out. "Swear to me and you'll be saved." Celia nodded quickly in response, she didn't want to die and Elizabeth smiled. "Good girl." She then brought Celia in for a hug. "Hush, hush, it's all going to be ok." Elizabeth whispered with a smile.

* * *

Darla was sitting on her bed waiting for her sister to come back to the inn. She was trying to read but she gets bored with it quickly, mostly because she struggles with it. Just as she sat the book down she looked to the clock and the sunrise should be here soon. Maybe Elizabeth was staying with Markus. Just as she thought that the door opened and it was her younger sister.

"Everything went well?" Darla asked wondering why this meeting took so long. Elizabeth smiled this mysterious and satisfying smile. "What happened?"

"I killed him." Elizabeth was straight forwards and Darla sat up in distress.

"Lizzy," Then Darla got up and rushed to her sister. "You liked our money," Elizabeth then reached out and placed her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"I killed him, it was great, feels like a…burden is gone." Elizabeth then walked away to her bed as she removed her coat. Darla just stood there in confusion.

"So, what?" The older blonde asked as she turned around facing her sister. "Now what?"

"I'm not stupid," Elizabeth answered and again Darla stood there still confused. "He did have a child and…" Elizabeth smiled. "Well, with some convincing and a loyalty pledge we're good until the world ends or we get ourselves killed." Darla didn't look convinced though.

"What made you kill him?" Darla asked as she sat on her bed. "Did he say or do something?"

"Oh, no, he did everything right." Elizabeth answered and that continued to leave Darla with more questions than answers. "He did everything right." The last part faded and Darla knew what that meant, they had sex. Elizabeth has sex with men but she's particular with them, it's rare, she'd rather kill them. "I knew Markus would be loyal to the end, I wasn't worried. Now his little brat of a daughter, she needed some convincing." Darla then got her answer and while her sister's move was bold it was ingenious. Elizabeth sat there with her satisfying smile. "Besides, Markus was getting old, he was still looking as handsome as ever but I saved him from old age."

Darla stood up from the bed still looking at her sister. In the recent year Elizabeth has changed. It happened after she killed her first slayer; a cockiness took over. Elizabeth didn't move she looked directly into Darla's eyes waiting for a response or a lecture on safety. This puts them in a strange place. Elizabeth was putting her faith and trust into a girl they do not know. The only way to make this work is keep fear in her and hope she does not find a voice or an inner strength.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Darla had only this to say and Elizabeth smiled up at her. That smile was the cocky smile, the smile that she feels she owns the world. Darla was just hoping her ego doesn't get the better of her.

"Come, we need to catch a boat." Elizabeth's was giddy and got up from the bed ready to leave the inner country. Killing Markus killed her entire past. He was the same era of her father and now a new beginning could be felt in the blonde vampire. He was the last man that man that broke her and she had gained control.

Darla stood there for a moment longer knowing she would be leaving England for a while. But she would need to watch her sister closer. She's been a vampire long enough to see when you think you are God and can do whatever you want you tend to end up as dust, just the way you came.

* * *

The night was young as two blondes stepped off a ship and onto dry land. Others followed in behind them and the sisters looked around the night. They were in their fine lace, corsets and wide brim hats. Elizabeth don her favorite colors black and red. Their heels clicked as they headed towards a carriage that awaited them.

"The state rooms were nice." Darla commented but Elizabeth remained silent with a smile. The sisters left a parting gift in their rooms, two male servants that served their purpose but would not make it to the return journey home. An older man waited for the women and opened the carriage door for them as they got in. Another man followed them with their luggage and placed it in the back. The money was increasing ever so nicely and the two rented a small estate out in the countryside. It was time to see more of Great Britain and the surrounding area, Ireland would be a new place to conquer. The carriage was off to the new place.

Elizabeth removed her hat and pushed back some stay hairs and removed her laced black gloves and set them aside. She then leaned back into her seat knowing it would be some time before they left Belfast and would reach King's County. They were looking for a closer harbor but the ship to Belfast was the only one that guaranteed they would land at night.

The sisters rode long into the night on the dirt roads. Darla looked over seeing Elizabeth was asleep and she decided to look out the small curtain. The very first hints of dawn were going to show.

"There's Mars," Elizabeth jumped in pointing to a small orange star. "It's the easiest to see and Venus is the brightest." She finished and Darla looked to her. "What?"

"You study stars now?" Darla asked and Elizabeth smiled.

"Spent many nights before you came back looking up." Elizabeth answered and sat back in the carriage. "Just hope we make it to the estate soon." Darla then sat back down and pulled out a map and a small pocket watch. She looked at the map but knew she wouldn't be able to make much sense so she handed it all to her sister. "Should be right around the corner."

"So, what should we do here?" Darla asked. "Besides the usual."

The two vampires were safe inside the rather large estate, they could get lost inside it was rather large. Elizabeth looked around the place as most of it was covered in sheets. The master of the place was out traveling with his wife. But the place was fully furnished for them. Elizabeth stood before a covered statue and took the sheet off looking at it. It was a statue of a naked woman most likely Greek in origin. Elizabeth then pulled a sheet off a painting.

"Into art?" Darla asked and Elizabeth shrugged. "What is it?" Darla asked, as it didn't given too much of an image. It was made of colors and brushwork. Abstract art is what you could call it.

"I don't know." Elizabeth walked away down the empty halls. Darla continued to look at the painting to see what her sister might see. But to her it spoke nothing.

* * *

The night was here as the two sisters walked the new town together. They have never been to Ireland so for the both of them this was new. You could say they were dressed in their Sunday best as they walked together. As always they would turn some heads where ever they went. They were out shopping for potential male takers for either food or pleasure or even both.

Darla was able to find a possible toy and snack but Elizabeth wasn't up for anything at the moment. Instead she went around the estates looking at the covered paintings. This person had some taste in fine art as she looked at them. One in particular caught her attention; it was a holy man holding a holy child possibly the Christ. Elizabeth stared at it for a moment seeing the colors and attention to details. The brushwork, the lines, the colors all worked telling a story. But unlike the other pictures Elizabeth covered this one back up.

Elizabeth stepped to another painting and uncovered it this time it was a church of some kind. It was an older church though; the white paint was being taken over by time with the foliage and sun. The stained glass was the story _of 'In the Beginning'_ from Genesis on how God created the world in seven days. But if God created man then what created her?

The moans had died down as Elizabeth sat in her room with the huge book named Vampyre was opened. She continued to read it, she wanted to know more about her and where she was from. Elizabeth flipped a page and came to picture that showed a hallowed out man, he was old and looked like the grim reaper. _'When one whispers of death, the hallowed man returns. He is known as Master.'_ The text read as Elizabeth stared at the picture _. 'Old scholars claim he is one of the original vampires as he cannot take full human form. The Master is said that he was the last of the Turok-Han before they were cast to hell.'_

Buffy continued to stare at what was depicted as the Master's face, the pure and pale white, what could be considered wrinkles of time, the longer than normal fangs, the red and yellow eyes, his nose was close to his face almost skeleton in nature. Based on the text this was never a man, he was never a person, a pure vampire trying to take on a human face. Elizabeth then closed the book and walked to Darla's room where she was asleep with a man.

Elizabeth walked to the bed and shook her sister awake and Darla's eyes opened slowly looking around. Elizabeth motioned with her finger over her lips to be quiet. Darla looked to the sleeping man next to her got out of bed knowing that's what Elizabeth wanted. Elizabeth led her sister to her room and went to the book flipping the pages.

"Lizzy, it's…late for us," Darla justified and then Elizabeth pointed to the picture of the Master and Darla's eyes widen.

"Is this the Master you were talking about?" Elizabeth asked and Darla looked to her. "I want to meet him."

"Lizzy," Darla's words were just a little shaken. "Lizzy, when you align yourself with the Master, leaving,"

"Why did you leave?" Elizabeth cut her off because she never really got an answer and by Darla's eyes, she wasn't getting one anytime soon.

"He's very powerful and he's been around for centuries." Darla went on. "I left because…I wasn't ready for," Darla trailed off. "I wasn't strong enough and neither are you. If you aren't strong enough he kills you. You have to be strong and elite." That sounded like a challenge.

"I killed a slayer," Elizabeth spoke up.

"Out of pure luck," Darla was quick to added and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Why do you want to meet him?"

"What? He's not our Christ?" She asked and Darla sat down looking at the picture of her Sire. Darla reached out touching the picture looking to the eyes that almost burn through the page. "Where is he?"

"Here, there, everywhere." Darla answered and brought her hand up to her lips. "You don't seek him, he seeks you." Darla sat back into her chair. "If he turns you he wants you and if he finds you then he senses a worthiness. I'm not sure what he saw in me or why. But I left."

"What if I want to be found?" Elizabeth asked and sat down. Darla looked a confused, what fascinated her so?

"Something big, spectacular but Lizzy, no one seeks him." Darla sounded worried. "He kills his own children." Elizabeth then sat back. "Why?" She asked and the young blonde didn't have a reason it was just a want. "If he doesn't like you he'll just kill you. He believes the vampires of these times are impure, filth. He chooses his vampires and they are completely loyal to the end, they die for him."

"Then why you?" Elizabeth asked and Darla shrugged.

"He doesn't say why or how he chooses." Was the only answer Darla had.

"What do we need to do be noticed?" Elizabeth pressed on and Darla knew she couldn't talk her sister out of this.

"A massacre maybe." Darla suggested and Elizabeth nodded but that was easier said then done. The older sister could see her younger sister's eyes and knew the wheels in her head were turning. "Lizzy," Darla's face was stern knowing what her sister was thinking. "There's reasons why I left,"

"Why? What are you afraid of?" Lizzy asked but Darla remained quiet as her sister got up and walked away. Darla knew Elizabeth wouldn't let it go and she'll seek out the Master.

* * *

Elizabeth was up early today but the heavy curtains held back the lights. She wasn't sure if this manor was an actual manor or an art museum. But one picture held her attention. It was that of the church. She wasn't sure why she looked at but she did. Of course if she destroyed it then she might have to pay for it. But something about it made her think. It made her think back to her own personal beliefs before she turned.

The blonde vampire then sat down in the hall still looking up to the picture, studying it. This church was real, the painter paid attention to details about it. The night sky that sat over the day's light and it melded together. The artist has been painting this church for a while. The place was physical she knew that for sure. At one point she thought God was physical within the church. She thought some righteous man would save her, bring her from the brink, pull her from hell, save her soul.

No righteous man came, a demon did. She wasn't saved from the brink; she died. Nothing pulled her out of hell, she was creating her own. Her soul was not saved; she has no soul. Everything she prayed for, hoped for, wished for, it was never granted by God. She believed in that building painted before her so firmly, with out an hesitation, will all her convictions, the fiber of her being; she believed in it down to the core of her soul. But it never believed in her.

Elizabeth then leaned backwards onto the floor looking up at the ceiling before her. She had spent so much time looking up and never looking at her. She then reached for her gold necklace she stole a long time ago. She has no God anymore; she hasn't had one in a long time. So, why look for this Master vampire? Darla made him sound like he was the god of vampires. But could she blindly trust another false idol? What if this one lets her down too? There could only be one way to find out.

Elizabeth sat up, stood up and took the painting off the wall and needed some questions answered.

* * *

Elizabeth was in town with her painting and began to ask some locals if they knew of this church or even seen it. Some found it odd that she was asking, others were polite and simply said no. So as the night drew on and the small town started to turn in for the night Elizabeth still had no answers. So she sat out on a stoop to a shop thinking about what to do next. But the night was not quiet, she could hear an Irish fiddle play. So she got up to follow the music and found a few people just down the road. They were probably the last out for the night.

As the older man played a younger man looked up and smiled at Elizabeth. He stood up, took off his hat in respect and smiled at her.

"Is everything ok lass?" He asked in a deep thick Irish accent.

"Yes," Elizabeth was getting hungry and tired but held up the painting. "I want to know where this church is." She was straight forwards and young man studied it.

"If memory serves me right that the old church in Waterford." The man finally gave an answer. "People say Saint Patrick of Ireland blessed those grounds and within three days a white church in his name rose up." Elizabeth then turned the painting around and looked at it. "I've passed by it a few times upon my travels." Elizabeth nodded and without a word walked away. "Wait, miss," The young man was a little captivated by the blonde. Elizabeth turned around looking at the man.

He had deep brown eyes, dark brown curly hair that reached his shoulders, his skin was fair, he was tall, built, voice rich and deep. Elizabeth studied him up and down and she got closer to him caught his scent and could feel his blood pulsing strong through him. Maybe she should make his night worthwhile.

* * *

Elizabeth led the man that she knew gave his name but she couldn't seem to recall or care back to the estate. Once she led him up the stairs and to her room she set the painting down, shut the door behind her, locked the door and stood before the man. She could tell he was both nervous and a little confused so she decided to start this. Elizabeth started to take her own clothes off and he smiled. But she stopped once she was in her slip. He got the cue and started to take his own clothes off and once he removed his shirt Elizabeth walked to him, jumped into his arms and started to kiss him.

* * *

The two were deep in sex while Elizabeth drove the session. She was straddling him while this nameless yet handsome man was enjoying himself to the fullest. He looked straight at her and then his eyes began to roll back in pure extacy. Elizabeth smiled knowing what was about to hit him. He began to ride through his wave of euphoria but then screamed.

He tried to push Elizabeth off of him but that only made her sink her teeth deeper into his neck. The pain was overbearing as he screamed for help but nothing happened. He just felt himself getting weak as he tried to fight the blonde off. Elizabeth let go of him and still straddled him as he was bleeding to death. She licked her lips and hands that were covered in his blood and then looked to his eyes. Those deep brown eyes were turning pale. He was trying to ask for help so she gave it to him. Elizabeth reached out and snapped his neck and then she was on her own extacy. That was one of the few times she got off of. Markus and Charles were the few men who could make her climax. This unknown man did and she rode through, fed and killed him and felt alive.

* * *

Darla wasn't sure why Elizabeth wanted to see this church so badly. But she'll tag along for the ride as the two were now in Waterford. The sun was set so the two began to walk the town but Elizabeth knew they wouldn't find it in town but outside somewhere. She led Darla through the small quiet town and continued to walk in the field. The church in the picture was just on the edge of the world. In the painting you can see the faint hints of the ocean.

"Why this place? And why now?" Darla asked as she followed Elizabeth through the field. "I mean, there's churches everywhere." This seemed both annoying and excessive. "Lizzy," Elizabeth started to up her pace and Darla picked up her rather frumpy dress and knew if she knew she'd be running through a field she would have worn something a little lighter.

Darla finally caught up with her sister and there it was, the church from the painting sitting there. "Now what?" Darla asked and Elizabeth smiled.

"I burn it." Elizabeth was cut and dry with that answer. But that answer didn't suit Darla much.

"What?" Darla's voice was both angry and tired. "We ran out here to burn a church? A little no nothing church because there are no other churches to do that?" The older sister was annoyed. Elizabeth finally looked to Darla and smiled. "What? Am I missing something?" Elizabeth then started for the church seeing that people were inside as the candles gave them light. "I don't understand." Darla's voice was confused and she continued to follow Elizabeth.

* * *

It wasn't a full service, just the priest and about 30 people. It was a dinner and a light prayer service. Although it was completely ruined when Elizabeth walked in with her sister. Darla moved a huge bookcase in front of the door as Elizabeth already had vamped out and began to claim victims.

* * *

Darla danced with a corpse in her arms and Elizabeth snapped the neck of a woman and looked around seeing the carnage. She moved onto a small child as it cried in fear. She took out a blade and sliced the child's throat. One man limped to her to try and kill her but Elizabeth stabbed the man in the chest and brought him close to feed on his neck. She looked around seeing the nearly 30 dead bodies laid waste at her feet.

"I love seeing my sister play with her food." She muttered to herself as Darla threw the dead corpse down and laughed feeling a rush go through her. Elizabeth then saw the priest at the alter praying on his knees. Elizabeth made her way to him smiling, he was the last of them. "You call to God?!" Elizabeth shouted trying to break his mind. "He can't hear you!" The priest shook in fear but continued the prayer of Saint Michael.

Elizabeth stood before the holy man got down to one knee and the older gentleman looked at her.

"I pray God has mercy on your soul." The priest looked into her eyes and Elizabeth smiled. She grabbed him and plunged her fangs into his neck and ripped it apart.

"I have no soul." Elizabeth continued to feed on the priest for a moment longer to drain him. She stood up as the priest's body fell to the floor and she walked away. Darla followed her out. Elizabeth then knocked over a candle stand and the flames began to move and take over. Darla removed the bookcase and the sisters left.

* * *

From the distance the blondes watch the place burn and Elizabeth looked completely contempt with her work. Darla just had to know why this particular church.

"While that was completely fun, why?" Darla asked looking as the old wood rotted in flames.

"Saint Patrick was there once." Elizabeth answered but Darla knew that wasn't the answer. "To call God you must offer something. I'm calling, let's see if he responses." Elizabeth then started to walk away and Darla realized what this was about. Elizabeth was trying to summon the Master and he only comes when you ask showing something big. The church was an innocent quiet place burned to the ground. Darla though didn't like that Elizabeth wanted to meet the Master. But unless she did then she would keep at it.

Elizabeth walked away with the biggest smile. She'll keep up the fireworks until she is heard by this great Master.

 _ **Well, I might have been a way for a bit but I hoped you enjoyed it. No review in the forum but you can still go there and chat. As always comments and reviews are welcomed and appreciated. You readers are awesome. No real sneak peak but the title and chapter song should tell you something. Let me all know what you think, where do you want to see the story go and so on.**_

Chapter 9 The Throne

 _Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise  
Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised  
And now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it  
Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_

 _Agnus dei, Angnus dei, Agnus die, Agnus die_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle  
They wanna make me their queen  
And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle  
They've got the kingdom locked up  
And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

 _Straight for the castle_

 _Oh, all these minutes passing, sick of feeling used  
If you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised  
And now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it  
Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_

 _Agnus dei, Angnus dei, Agnus die, Agnus die_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle  
They wanna make me their queen  
And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle  
They've got the kingdom locked up  
And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

 _Straight for the castle_

 _There's no use crying about it, there's no use crying about it, there's no use crying about it, there's no use crying about it,_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They wanna make me their queen  
And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They've got the kingdom locked up  
And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

 _Straight for the castle_

 _They wanna make me their queen  
And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean  
I'm headed straight for the castle  
They've got the kingdom locked up  
And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

 _Straight for the castle_

 _Castle by Hasley_


End file.
